Averiguando Nuestro Futuro
by Vanessa-IP
Summary: La tercera generación le hace un regalo a sus padres ahora que la guerra ha terminado: Mostrándoles una parte de su vida en el futuro
1. El Viaje Inesperado

**Summary:** La tercera generación le hace un regalo a sus padres ahora que la guerra ha terminado: Mostrándoles una parte de su vida en el futuro.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**El viaje inesperado**

_Sala de los Menesteres, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_22 de noviembre de 2021. 4:26 pm_

-¡La sala se ve fantástica! Buen trabajo Scor –felicitó un azabache de melena despeinada y ojos esmeraldas a un rubio platinado con cálidos ojos mercurio.

El azabache y sus dos mejores amigos habían planeado todo minuciosamente, de manera que nada pudiera salir mal.

Llevaban pensando en ello durante varios meses y después de un exhaustivo trabajo al fin estaban a punto de lograr su cometido.

-¿Está listo el hechizo, Rose?

El joven miró a su pelirroja prima quien le devolvió la sonrisa con sus ojos azules brillando de felicidad y orgullo.

-Sí, al fin logre perfeccionarlo y también está listo el pergamino de nombres.

El azabache sonrió.

-Perfecto, ahora solo mandaremos el sobre y nos apareceremos en unas horas.

* * *

_Despacho del director, Hogwarts._

_22 de noviembre de 1998. 4:39 pm._

La guerra había terminado varios atrás, y a pesar de que logró vencer el bando de la luz, el ánimo de todos estaba por los suelos. Hubo muchas pérdidas y heridas que afectaron profundamente de manera interna y externa.

Minerva McGonagall, actual directora de la escuela de magia, renovó el castillo casi por completo con ayuda de varias personas y en poco tiempo estuvo listo para reabrir sus puertas, justo para el primero de septiembre.

Muchos de los alumnos que no habían podido terminar su curso anteriormente y a pesar de que muchos se negaban se las ingenió para lograr convencerlos, por ejemplo a George Weasley, quien de estar tan destrozado por la pérdida de su hermano no había podido hasta el momento pisar la tienda de bromas; o Draco Malfoy, a quién se le había otorgado la libertad condicional tras un juicio, ella le ofreció una nueva oportunidad y ahora se encontraba en el castillo.

Minerva se encontraba satisfecha por el trabajo y progreso de esos casi siete meses; sin embargo, le gustaría cambiar el humor tan apagado que se sentía por los pasillos del colegio.

Se encontraba pensando en ello cuando una luz la cegó por completo.

Con velocidad saco su varita y apunto a la luz lista para desviar cualquier ataque.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando cayó en su escritorio un sobre rojo que reconoció de inmediato.

Un vociferador ¿Pero cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Probó un hechizo para comprobar su era seguro y al no ver alguna amenaza decidió abrirlo, al fin y al cabo se abriría de todos modos en cualquier momento.

_-No podemos cambiar el destino, este al final termina llegando a nosotros; pero lo que si podemos hacer es cambiar la expresión de tristeza y suplantarla, aunque sea momentáneo, por una sonrisa _–dijo una voz femenina.

_-Buenos días Directora McGonagall _–saludó una voz masculina.

_-Venimos del futuro y tenemos una sorpresa para su generación _–dijo otra un poco más aguda, obviamente de hombre.

_-Pudiste haber tenido un poco más de tacto, Al _–regaño la segunda voz.

_-¿Para qué? Es mejor de forma directa _–replicó el tal Al.

_-Como sea _–interrumpió la voz femenina –._Escucho bien hace unos momentos: Somos del futuro, 23 años más tarde con exactitud._

_-Sabemos por nuestros padres que los siguientes dos años a partir de la guerra serán posiblemente los peores _–la directora McGonagall se entristeció al oír la voz del chico desconocido.

-_Es por eso que nosotros: Rose _–dijo la única mujer.

_-Albus _–Minerva pudo observar como al retrato de Dumbledore le brillaban los ojos con felicidad. _No me sorprendería que ya descubriera de quién es hijo_, pensó.

-_Y Scorpius _–finalizó la última voz anónima.

_-Queremos cambiar eso _–dijo Rose.

_-Pero para poder explicarle mejor la esperamos en la sala de los menesteres a las 9 de la noche después de la cena _–continuó Scorpius.

_-Muchas gracias. Nos vemos _–se despidió Albus antes de que la carta explotara.

McGonagall miró el lugar que antes ocupaba el sobre con los ojos totalmente abiertos mientras terminaba de dirigir lo que acababa de suceder.

-Parece que está generación nos traerá muchas sorpresas –comentó el retrato de Dumbledore con diversión mientras el de Severus rodaba los ojos con cierto fastidio y se volvía a dormir.

* * *

_Sala de los Menesteres, Hogwarts._

_22 de noviembre de 1998. 9:07 pm_

McGonagall había decidido seguir las instrucciones de los jóvenes –en caso de que lo sean, pero por sus voces daba esa impresión –, y actualmente se encontraba esperándolos.

No había entrado a la sala de los menesteres en mucho tiempo, pero para su sorpresa, cuando quiso imaginar una cómoda sala no tuvo problema, y las sospechas de Potter acerca de que podría estar quemado se evaporaron de inmediato; pero en su opinión era mejor que los alumnos no lo supieran de momento, pues realmente no quería a todos los adolescentes ahí, era mejor guardarlo en secreto.

Minerva comenzó a creer que nadie aparecería cuando una luz similar a la de hace unas horas la obligo a apartar la mirada.

En frente de ella aparecieron tres encapuchados.

-Hola Minnie –reconoció la voz de Albus y el encapuchado a su lado le dio un golpe en la cabeza -¡Au! ¿Y eso por qué?

-Tenle respeto a la profesora –le había regañado la voz de Rose.

-Dejen de pelear y quítense la capucha –intervino Scorpius e hicieron lo que ordenó.

El rostro lo tenían cubierto por una máscara que simulaba un fénix, sin embargo, lograba ver el cabello: negro, rojo y rubio; y Minerva ya tenía una ligera sospecha de quienes podrían llegar a ser hijos.

-Si no le importa –dijo la pelirroja –preferimos mantener las máscaras.

-Ningún problema –la directora habló por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban ahí.

-Bien, esto es lo que tenemos planeado.

* * *

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts._

_23 de noviembre de 1998. 08:30 am._

Dentro del Gran Comedor se había reunido a todos los alumnos y algunos invitados como: la familia Weasley al completo, el nuevo ministro de magia: Kingsley, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, sorprendiendo a Harry: Dudley Dursley, Andrómeda Tonks junto con su nieto Teddy, entre otros.

-Buenos días –La profesora McGonagall llamó la atención de todos en el Gran Comedor –, de antemano gracias por venir. Desgraciadamente yo no soy la persona encargada de darlas la información –murmullos se escuchaban entre los alumnos, pero rápidamente fueron callados –, así que les pido que me sigan.

Con esa orden McGonagall encabezó la comitiva al séptimo piso, hacia el tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado.

* * *

_Sala de los Menesteres, Hogwarts._

_23 de noviembre de 1998. 8:32 am._

Después de diez minutos preparando todo en la sala multipropósito como una réplica del comedor –y unos cinco más tratando de despertar a Scorpius –por fin tenían todo preparado. Se pusieron las capas y máscaras y se subieron a la tarima, preparándose para lo que venía.

-¿Todos listos? –Los dos chicos asintieron a su amiga –Bien –tomó el pergamino con los nombres apuntándolo con la varita y dijo el hechizo –_Quasi sarcina in tempus 23 de noviembre de 2021 a 23 de noviembre de 1998._

En seguida aparecieron muchas personas en la sala. Algunos se veían confundidos los unos a los otros o intentaban averiguar qué era lo que acaba de suceder.

Scorpius tomó la varita y lanzó chispas rojas llamando la atención de los demás.

-¡Oh no! –Exclamó una rubia -¿Qué hicieron ahora trío de problemas?

-No es momento de explicarlo ahora –Así que por favor pónganse las capuchas y máscaras, siéntense en la última mesa. Cuándo lleguen los demás se les será explicado.

El resto siguieron las ordenes un poco desconfiados, pero acotándola finalmente.

Un par de minutos después entro la profesora McGonagall con los demás y en cuánto las puertas de cerraron Albus pronunció:

-¡_Desine Tempus! _–Bajo la varita y saludó -¿Qué tal segunda generación?

-Nosotros venimos del futuro y hemos decidido presentarnos ante ustedes –dijo Rose.

-¿Decidimos? –Se escuchó una voz entre los encapuchados.

-Bien, nosotros tres lo decidimos porque pensamos que eso los haría sentir mejor después de la batalla –Scorpius fue interrumpido por un Hufflepuff.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ustedes?

-Hemos hablado con la Directora McGonagall antes y ella misma ha comprobado que somos de fiar.

-No venimos antes porque creímos que sería más doloroso y peligroso –explicó Rose –las cosas no se pueden cambiar, inevitablemente suceden.

-Así que también traemos otra sorpresa.

Tras las palabras de Albus, en la pared derecha aparecieron los cuadros de Albus Dumbledore, James y Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus y Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape y Alice y Frank Longbottom.

Varias de las personas en la sala se encontraban llorando.

-Creemos que ellos también tienen derecho a vernos.

-Otra cosa, no pueden salir de la sala. Dormirán aquí –Rose acalló los murmullos lanzando chipas rojas –, hemos realizado un hechizo de manera que el tiempo fuera de esta se ha detenido.

-Eso quiere decir que tanto en 1998, 2021, incluso en 1465 todo está congelado.

-¿Quieres decir –interrumpió un encapuchado –que sí alguien se estaba picando la nariz se quedó con el dedo en ella?

-Amm… Sí –contestó Rose algo extrañada.

-Cool –dos encapuchados chocaron manos. George sonrió con un deje de tristeza, esos dos le recordaban a él y a su hermano.

-Bien, los de la tercera generación, supongo ya vieron la lista ¿así que ya saben quién pasará primero?

-Yo.

Los tres encapuchados se bajaron de la tarima y nuevamente la sala cambio: Las mesas se volvieron sillones puff con pequeñas mesas entre ellos (separando a la tercera de la segunda generación) y la tarima, ahora de color negro, tenía dos escaleras a cada lado con un ventanal atrás mostrando el cielo y un micrófono en el centro.

Los retratos seguían en la pared derecha mientras en la izquierda aparecían seis puertas distintas con una placa en el centro.

Uno de los encapuchados subió a la tarima.

-Buenos días…

* * *

**¡Introducción terminada! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Pasa el visto bueno:3?**

**Ya les había comentado que haré al final la sección de preguntas, así que en el próximo capítulo tenemos a nuestro primer chico. ¿Quién creen que sea? Les daré una pista: Es por edades.**

**Otra cosilla, he creado un blog en tumblr acerca de este fic, con fotos, facts y momentos pequeños de la tercera generación, así que si quieren darle una vuelta por ahí es: **_memoriessp-3g _

**Si quieren dejarme algún PM acerca de la historia o solo porque sí, adelante, con gusto les contestaré.**

**Gracias por todo, un beso enorme.**

Vanessa. _Owl Brain._


	2. ¡Empezamos! Lunático y Cornamenta

**Lunático y Cornamenta.**

* * *

-Buenos días...

-¡No seas tan formal, Lunático! -gritó un encapuchado, pero fue ignorado por el tal "Lunático". Los cuadros de los Merodeadores, Harry y los gemelos se interesaron aún más por el chico.

-Mi nombre es Edward Remus, pero ustedes me conocen por Teddy.

Se quitó la capa y la máscara dejando ver a un chico alto con el cabello azul eléctrico y los ojos verdes; llevaba un pantalón de traje café a juego con una corbata desatada y una camisa blanca.

Andrómeda soltó una lágrima mientras abrazaba al bebé que traía en brazos y miraba a los cuadros de su hija y yerno quiénes también derramaban lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡Hey! Ese es mi mini yo -exclamó divertido cambiando su color a verde y el "mini Teddy" hizo lo mismo provocando suspiros de ternura entre las chicas y celos entre los chicos.

-Soy metamorfomago, como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Mis padres son Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks.

-¡No me llames Nymphadora, Teddy! -le gritó la pelirrosa desde su cuadro.

-Lo siento, mamá -Su cabello paso momentáneamente a rubio antes de volver a tomar su tono azul eléctrico/turquesa. La Tonks del cuadro se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Descuida, cariño; pero la próxima vez te castigaré -le dijo en broma y toda la sala rió.

-He vivido con mi abuela y mi padrino Harry. En Hogwarts fui un Gryffindor -la mesa vitoreó -aunque estuve a punto de quedar en Hufflepuff.

-Te hubiéramos desheredado -bromeó el cuadro de Sirius, pero Tonks se adentró en su retrato y le dio un golpe en la cabeza -¡Au! ¿Y eso por qué?

-Por decirle eso a mi bebé.

Teddy se sonrojó y su cabello se volvió rojo, pero estaba tan feliz de escuchar a sus padres -aunque su madre lo avergonzara un poco - que su cabello se volvió de un amarilló chillón, tanto que casi lastimaba la vista.

-Tengo 23 años y trabajo como auror junto con mi padrino.

-¿Soy auror? -preguntó Harry y algunos se le quedaron mirando incrédulos por su pregunta.

-El jefe del departamento

-¡Así se hace hijo! –exclamó el James del cuadro, en cambio Lily estaba preocupada.

-Pero… eso es peligroso ¿Estás seguro de no querer escoger otra profesión?

-Seguro mamá.

Harry sonrió, si bien la Señora Weasley había actuado como una madre para él y le agradecía y quería mucho, no se comparaba con la verdadera.

-Aunque más bien soy algo así como su "secretario2 temporal –Teddy hizo comillas con los dedos enfatizando su desagrado a ese nombre –porque tía Ginny…

-Teddy –interrumpió una encapuchada –, no creo que sea lo mejor decir el por qué.

-Sí, creo que se pondría como leona –se escuchó un _¡Auch!_ Del mismo encapuchado – ¿Pero qué dije?

-Porqué dijiste que se lo iba a tomar mal, Teddy pudo haber disimulado –le recriminó la chica.

-Pero es verdad, así se puso la última vez que… ¡Auch! Lils, ¿Me dejarías de golpear la cabeza?

-¡Cuándo dejes de decir información, Hugo!

Ambos eran escuchados por el resto; la tercera generación reía a carcajadas pues lograban comprender de lo que hablaban, mientras la segunda y algunos de la primera trataban de unir los cabos para entender la conversación.

-Un segundo –interrumpió Ginny –, tú me dijiste tía –señalo a Teddy –y dices que me pondré mal por algo que incluye a él cegato de aquí a lado –ahora señalo a Harry y mientras hablaban los demás también comenzaban a sacar sus conclusiones –, por lo que quieres decir que…

-¡Sí, madrina! –se adelantó a responder Teddy sonriendo –Eres la futura Señora Potter.

Antes de que alguien reaccionara, Ginny se había lanzado a los brazos de Harry quién ágilmente la sostuvo para no terminar ambos en el suelo y le beso.

La sala se llenó en vítores, en especial por parte de los Gryffindor y los encapuchados.

-Todo Potter tiene su pelirroja –recitó James con orgullo y felicidad.

-Espera –volvió a decir Ginny en los brazos de Harry – ¿Por qué dijeron que me enojaría?

-Pues –comenzó Teddy nervioso y su cabello se volvió morado –me pediste que fuera su "secretario" porque la mejor para el trabajo era la "zorra" de Cho; en mi defensa así le dice tía Ginny. Ella acosa y acorrala a mi padrino cada que pueden aunque él n se ha dejado ni se dejará –se apresuró a aclarar Teddy ante la mirada fulminante que la pelirroja le dirigía al azabache.

Cho le iba a reclamar que no era ninguna zorra, pero después de lo pensó mejor y se quedó callada, aunque eso no significaba que no estuviera roja de ira.

Mientras tanto, el resto esperaba la reacción de la pelirroja. Ella sin duda estaba enoja, pero no con Harry, si no con la asiática _¿Es qué no puede aceptar que ya no la quiere? ¡Y todavía va de ofrecida!_ Al menos había sido razonable y le "pidió" el favor a Teddy en lugar de mandarla a San Mugo. Fulmino con la mirada al azabache.

-Más vale que no te dejes.

-Jamás –aceptó de inmediato y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-No jugué Quidditch porque soy muy torpe.

-Eso es herencia, cariño –dijo dulcemente Andrómeda sonrojando a Teddy y al cuadro de Tonks mientras el resto reía.

-Nunca tuve malas calificaciones, mi clase favorita era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y mi patronus es un lobo. Estoy comprometido con una hermosa chica.

Andrómeda y el cuadro de Tonks soltaron unas cuántas lágrimas mientras eran con soladas por Kingsley y Remus, respetivamente.

-Ella se presentará más tarde. Creo que eso es todo de mí…

-No todo Lunático –reclamó un encapuchado.

-¡Oh, cierto! Re-funde el grupo de los Merodeadores, versión 2.0 y cómo ya se dieron cuenta soy Lunático.

Los merodeadores originales sonrieron contentos de que su legado aún perduraría.

-Ahora sí, he terminado ¿Quién es el siguiente?

-Yo.

Teddy asintió y bajo de la tarima… más bien se cayó de ella.

-¡Teddy! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó una de las encapuchadas y el resto dedujo que era su prometida.

-Sí, estoy bien.

El encapuchado le ayudo a levantarse, por supuesto después de burlarse de él.

-¿Qué tal? Yo soy Steven Kirke Morgan.

Al bajarse la capucha y quitarse la máscara reveló a un chico de cabello negro rizado, de ojos cafés y musculatura un poco tosca; iba vestido también con un traje, sólo que de color negro, sin corbata y con la camisa más desarreglada.

-Tengo 23 años. ExGryffindor –la casa mencionada vitoreo, felices de saber que en el futuro tendrían a otro integrante –. Actual auror. Mis padres son Jared Kirke, un muggle –aclaró. Algunos Slytherin hicieron una mueca de asco pero el resto los ignoró –y Marie Morgan.

Una joven invitada se señaló así misma y a un bebé que traía cargando.

-Aww, miren. Desde bebé era un encanto –Steven se carcajeó y su futura madre le sonrió rodando los ojos. _Lo que me espera._

-Tengo un hermano menor, se llama Niall, pero él no se presentará ya que no se encuentra aquí.

-¿Qué edad tiene? –preguntó alguien entre los Hufflepuff.

-12, Y es Ravenclaw, cómo mi madre –Ahora fue el turno de los de la casa azul de aplaudir.

Marie sonrió satisfecha, al menos uno de sus dos hijos había quedado en su antigua casa.

-Yo si juego Quidditch, fui cazador los últimos 4 años –los amantes del juego aplaudieron –. Mi mejor clase fue aritmancia y ¡ODIO! Historia de la magia… sin ofender profesor Binns.

-¿Quién no la odia? –exclamó uno de los encapuchados.

-Yo –contradijo otro.

-Sí, pero tú eres raro –dijo un tercero y algunos rieron al ver como el segundo se cruzaba de brazos ofendido.

-Como sea, yo también formo parte de los Merodeadores 2.0 y soy Cornamenta –exclamó con orgullo y fue aplaudido por los cuadros de James y Sirius mientras él de Remus rodaba los ojos pero también aplaudía. Steven hizo un par de reverencias –Gracias, muchas gracias. Mi patronus es un ciervo. Y por si alguien se lo preguntaba, este joven tiene novia.

Se oyeron un par de suspiros decepcionados y dos miradas fulminaron a aquellas chicas.

-Se te olvidó mencionar tu enorme ego –se burló una encapuchada.

-¡Oh! Vamos, Sophie. Así me quieres.

-Yo no, pero otra chica tal vez –La encapuchada fue golpeada en el hombro por la que tenía a lado mientras un par de encapuchados se reían a carcajadas.

-Bien, creo que esa es toda mi presentación; sé que me extrañaran, pero es momento de que me despida. Adiós.

Bajo de la tarima mientras otro encapuchado subía, pero de camino le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro a Steven.

-Arrogante –se escuchó como le decía y el pelinegro soltó una carcajada.

-Siempre.

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

**¡No tienen idea de la felicidad que me dio cuando vi que muchos le gustaba la historia! Estoy extremadamente feliz.**

**Tenía el capítulo terminado desde el domingo, pero por unas problemas familiares no había subirlo. Iba a actualizar mañana, pero la verdad es que me escapé para poder traerles el nuevo capítulo. **

¡Recuerden que todavía sigue la sección de preguntas, sí quieren dejar alguna pregunta para los personajes ellos las contestaran antes de los medios tiempos o descansos, la pueden dejar como anónima o con su nombre y casa, para que también interactúen un poco dentro del fic, eso ya es a su elección;)!

**También he creado un blog en tumblr acerca de este fic, con fotos, facts y momentos pequeños de la tercera generación, así que si quieren darle una vuelta por ahí es: **_memoriessp-3g_

**¡Respuesta a los Reviews:3!**

-**Christine C.:** Acertaste, Teddy fue el primero. Gracias:)

-**xXm3ch3Xx**: Tienes razón con Teddy, pero recuerda que esta vez hay más personajes, así que no, la siguiente no fue Teddy, si no Steven. Jajaja, aún faltan un par de capítulos para ver su reacción pero será inolvidable Jajaja. Gracias, igualmente. ¡Besos!

-**Guest:** Si fue Teddy.

-**daap**: Sip.

-**neko**: Gracias:3 Espero te guste el capítulo.

-**LectioInAeternum**: Sí y sí. Pensé en traerlos, pero no quería que mi historia callera en las típicas, es por eso que también agregué las máscaras.

Te explicó, la sección de preguntas consiste en que ustedes dejen preguntas a los personajes y ellos las respondan, pero eso será hasta el final.

Excelente pregunta, tu respuesta sería: Varios convencidos por sus novias, algunos por su propia voluntad, los nombres (y espero no spoilearte:S jaja): Wilson, Vasile, James S –su novia es una pelirroja a la cual adora, es fácil manipularlo jaja–, Louis, Theodore, Frank y Colin II. No puse los apellidos, pero si los quieres buscar están el blog:3 Besos y gracias por pasarte también por el blog.

-**FlOrCiTa MaSeN: **Apuestas bien jaja. Gracias, espero te guste el capítulo.

-**Seorita Amapola:** Creo que quisiste poner "señorita" en el nombre, pero si no es así me disculpo. Sip, fue el primero… creo que la deje muy fácil ¿no? Jajaja. Disfruta del capítulo. Besos.

-**Vicky**: Gracias, espero te guste el capítulo.

-**FatimaFabiola 08:** ¡Muchísimas gracias! No tienes idea como me gusta tu historia "Mi último año", siempre que actualizas la leo, me encanta tú narración, la atmósfera que le das y la verdad es que me emocione cuando vi que me dejabas un comentario.

-**yo-naruhina:** Listo:)

-**Ana Sofia: **Gracias:3 Jajaja a mi igual.

Ahora que entre a clases, cada fin de semana, creo que los viernes y sábados en específico, así que todos los lunes o domingo ya habrá un capítulo arriba.

Gracias. Besos.

-**Dandelion´s Lollipop: **Espero disfrutes el capítulo de hoy. Nos vemos:)

-**Bella Potermore: **¡Gracias! Jajaja, pues no tendrás que esperar mucho.

¡Besos!

**Espero me perdonen, la próxima vez no tardaré tanto, y desde ahora les digo que subiré el viernes o el fin de semana.**

**Pueden dejarme un review o si gustan mandarme un PM con su opinión o simplemente para conversar, con gusto les contestaré:3**

**¡Los amo! ¡Gracias!**

Owl Brain. _Vanessa_

**Pd: ¿Sintieron el capítulo muy corto?:S **


	3. Canuta y el renovado Colagusano

**Canuta y el renovado Colagusano.**

* * *

La encapuchada se colocó frente al micrófono y se quitó la capa quedándose con la máscara. Era alta y delgada, se lograba ver debido a su vestido de flores y traía su pelo rubio suelto en ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-Hola, yo… -comenzó pero Teddy la interrumpió.

-Amm ¿Soph? La máscara –la chica se tocó la cara y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado que la traía puesta así que rápidamente se la quitó y esta se desvaneció al igual que la capucha.

-Lo siento, suelo ser un poco despistada a veces.

-¿Un poco? –Se burló un encapuchado y la rubia le enseño la lengua en un gesto claramente infantil.

-Silencio Josh. Como decía, mi nombre es Sophia Joselyn Clapton Fronsac, la pequeña bebé de ahí –señalo a una pequeña castaña cargada por una chica también castaña que era abrazada por un joven pelinegro, ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mis padres son Martin y Anne Clapton, no tengo hermanos de sangre, pero quiero a mis mejores amigos como tal.

-Aww ¿Ves Teddy? Te dije que nos amas –Dijo Steven y Sophia rodo los ojos.

-Fui a Gryffindor –la cada mencionada aplaudió –, gracias pero actualmente trabajo como Herbologista.

Un niño de Slytherin levantó la mano y preguntó: -¿Qué es eso?

Sophia –a pesar de odiar a los Slytherin –sonrió tiernamente y le respondió con amabilidad.

-Me dedico a buscar plantas, sus propiedades, usos, especies nuevas y cosas así –El niño asintió satisfecho con la respuesta –. Tengo 23 años. Mi materia favorita siempre fue Herbología, de hecho el profesor Longbottom fue mi inspiración para escoger mi carrera y futuro.

Neville se señaló y Sophie asintió.

-Felicidades, Nev –le felicitó Ginny y todos comenzaron a darles palmadas en la espalda y felicitarlo, incluso la profesora McGonagall, quién aplaudió y dijo con una sonrisa que fue devuelta:

-Felicidades señor, o debo decir, profesor Longbottom.

Neville le hizo una seña a la rubia, que hasta el momento se había quedado viendo la escena, para que continuara.

-Fui buscadora los dos últimos años ¡Viva Gryffindor! –gritó y fue secundada por todos los ex y actuales pertenecientes de la casa de rojo y dorado –Mi patronus es un perro, debido a mi sobrenombre: Canuta, y formo parte de los Merodeadores 2.0

Los retratos de los antiguos Merodeadores abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

-U-Una ch-chica ¿Merodeadora? –preguntó James aún boquiabierto.

Sirius se encontraba igual hasta que reaccionó que llevaba su sobrenombre, entonces sonrió.

-Debes ser genial si llevas mi sobrenombre –le dijo y Sophia se sonrojó.

-Espero serlo. Es un honor señor Canuto.

-Sí, lo es –Esta vez fue Remus quién se pasó a su cuadro y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Compórtate Canuto! –le riño y luego sonrió melancólicamente pero a la vez pacíficamente –Extrañaba hacer eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Golpearme? –exclamó Sirius, peor Lunático ignoró y se regresó a su cuadro junto con Tonks.

-Bien… creo que eso era todo de mí ¡Ah! Por cierto, tengo novio.

-Cosa que nos sorprendió a todos –comentó una de las encapuchadas mientras veía como algunos de los chicos se sonrojaban y bajaban la mirada.

-Es cierto –intervino otro –era toda una rompecorazones.

Sophia se sonrojó y le hizo una seña de que se callará.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó el cuadro de James –se han dado cuenta de que nuestros descendientes tienen una característica nuestra.

-Es cierto –contestó el cuadro de Fred al unísono que George y ambos sonrieron, sin duda también había extrañado esa costumbre.

-Bueno, ahora sí creo que es todo de mí. Adiós.

Se bajó de la tarima y se sentó en un cojín –que apareció de lanada –en medio de sus padres y cargo al suyo bebé quien rió jugando con el pelo de su yo mayor.

Su padre se dio cuenta de que tenían distinto color de pelo y le preguntó porque.

-Todos siempre me comparaban con mi madre y mi abuela y cuándo se daban cuenta de que era distinta se decepcionaban y me regañaban, así que me pinté el cabello para no parecerme tanto –contestó y puso atención a la tarima donde el siguiente chico ya había subido.

-¿Qué onda? Yo soy Josh Herzig.

Se bajó la capucha y quitó la máscara dejando ver a un chico de cabello negro azabache, ojos oscuros y tex bronceada; iba vestido con una camisa azul ceñida al cuerpo marcando sus músculos y un pantalón de traje negro. Muchas chicas no pudieron evitar suspirar cuando sonrió siendo fulminadas con la mirada por una chica.

-Tengo 23 años y fui Gryffindor –la casa de las leones volvió a aplaudir y vitorear feliz porque tenía ya cuatro futuros nuevo miembros.

-Mi padre es Paul Herzig –un hombre de cabello negro con un bebé en brazos alzó una mano en modo de saludo –y nunca conocí a mi madre porque abandono a mi padre y por ende a mí apenas tenía unos días de nacido –Josh sonrió con cierta tristeza –. Tampoco tengo hermanos, peor estoy de acuerdo con Soph, mis hermanos son mis mejores amigos.

-Oíste eso Lunático –exclamó Steven –, creo que voy a llorar.

Fingió secarse una lágrima mientras Teddy negaba con la cabeza divertido.

-Ya cállate Cornamenta y deja escuchar a… a Josh –Teddy suspiró con alivio de que no se le soltará el apodo por el que llamaba al chico, creía que era mejor que el pelinegro lo explicara.

-Gracias. Como decía, creo ser hijo de muggles, la verdad no lo sé. Pero me siento feliz creyendo que es así –Josh ignoró a algunos puristas de sangre que hicieron una mueca de desprecio o asco –. Mi materia favorita es Historia de la Magia…

-¿A sí que tú eres el raro? –intervino Charlie Weasley y recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermano Bill –. En serio ¿Qué tienen todos que golpean en la cabeza? –Bill lo vuelve a golpear pero esta vez en el hombro –No era necesario eso. En la sala todos reían a carcajadas por el infantil intercambio de los pelirrojos hermanos.

-No, no soy yo, supongo que debe haber otro raro por ahí –respondió tratando de aguantar la risa –. Mi peor materia es Runas Antiguas, nunca le entendí muy bien –admitió y muchos le dieron la razón –. Jugué como golpeador durante mi tercer y cuarto año, pero me salí para concentrarme en mis TIMOS y ya nunca volví a jugar en el equipo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó una chica de Gryffindor.

-Debido a que alguien más tomo el puesto y se veía tan feliz que me sentiría mal de quitarle el lugar.

La chica asintió y el pensamiento de algunas inevitablemente fue "_Que considerado es" _y cierta chica al notar la mirada que tenían deseo que les cayera un libro en la cabeza, cosa que extrañamente ocurrió. La joven sonrió satisfecha cosa que Steven se dio cuenta y rió avergonzando un poco a la chica.

-Amm pues yo también formo parte de los Merodeadores 2.0 –tomo aire y mirando a sus mejores amigos y dijo – y me apodan Colagusano

Tal y como esperaba la reacción de los Merodeadores originales y de algunos miembros de la orden fue negativa, pero Teddy, Steven y Sophia subieron a la tarima a apoyar a su camarada.

-Escuchen –llamó Canuta la atención de la sala –a pesar de que tienen el mismo sobrenombre, él no es como la rata que fue Peter Pettigrew.

-Cuando creamos el grupo –explicó Teddy – no sabíamos la historia completa de los Merodeadores, por lo que nos pusimos los apodos entre nosotros.

-Pero cuando nos enteramos más tarde –continuó Steven – nos quedamos pensando en que sucedería pero nos dimos cuenta de que si bien Josh era (Sí, era, ya no lo es ) tímido y el más amable de todos como Peter solía serlo, también ES –exaltó la palabra –un excelente amigo, inteligente y decidido. Jamás sería como aquella rata.

-Desde entonces yo me he asegurado de limpiar el nombre de Colagusano y yo jamás traicionaría a mis hermanos ni al amor de mi vida.

Josh abrazó al resto de los Merodeadores y dejo un beso en la frente de Sophia por lo que muchas se decepcionaron y la rubia los miró con suficiencia.

Los Merodeadores se juntaron a discutirlo en el cuadro de Sirius y después de un rato dieron su veredicto.

-Nosotros –comenzó Remus –conocimos al verdadero Colagusano.

-Y-siguió Sirius –en definitiva no eres igual a él.

-Así que… -finalizó James –te damos la bienvenida a los Merodeadores, nuevamente.

Los Merodeadores 2.0 se abrazaron entre ellos y regresaron a sus asientos dejando a Josh sobre la tarima.

-Gracias. Mi patronus es un colibrí.

-¿Colibrí? –preguntó Ron extrañado porque no fuera igual que su sobrenombre y Josh se sonrojó.

-Si… es porque me recuerda a Sophia y su gusto por las flores

Sophia también se sonrojo mientras Teddy y Steven se burlaban de ellos recibiendo un golpe en cada hombro por parte de la rubia.

-Trabajo en el ministerio, exactamente en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, en la oficina de Servicio y apoyo a los Hombre Lobo.

A los cuadros de los Merodeadores les sorprendió un poco, pues a pesar de aceptarlo en la familia mantendrían un ojo en el… aunque quizás no tanto.

-Trabajo ahí por influencia del padre de Teddy y porque considero injusto no tratarlos con igualdad.

Remus sonrió feliz de que alguien se preocupara por personas como él.

-Y creo que eso es todo de mi parte, su turno señorita rubia.

Colagusano bajo de la tarima y se sentó junto el resto de los Merodeadores 2.0 tomando a Canuta de la mano.

_Sé que fuiste tú_ le susurro el pelinegro a la rubia a lo que ella le sonrió con vergüenza, pero sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, provocando que su novio soltara una carcajada.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué opinan de los Merodeadores 2.0?**

**Sé que este capítulo también es corto, pero prometo que del próximo en adelante serán más largos, porque se presentaran de 3 personas en adelante.**

**Espero les guste el capítulo.**

**Contestación a sus reviews:**

**-neko: **Gracias, la verdad es que me cae un poco mal ¿Se notó? Jaja, pero tranquila, no la volveré a molestar… creo; no, ya enserio, la dejare en paz sólo porque ha sufrido mucho.

Creo que aún falta para su presentación, pero yo también la espero jaja:3

**-Bella Pottermore: **¡Jajaja lo sé! :3 Xoxo.

-**xXm3ch3Xx: **Me alegro que te gustará… mmm eso lo averiguaras después, pero te daré una pista si hay Merodeadores 2.0… ¿Por qué no puede haber otro Merodeadores después?

¿Eres lectora de mentes? Acertaste a varias. También cuídate. Besos, adiós.

**-EsmeraldCullen02: **Me pareció un buen detalle considerando que Teddy es hijo de un merodeador también. Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario. Disfruta del capítulo, besos.

-**LectioInAeternum: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me abochorno Jajaja. Guardare tus preguntas para el final, ya que algunos de los que tienen que responder son de los últimos en presentarse, si te fijas en la lista del blog.

Pd: ¡Por supuesto! Eso lo haría muy divertido, va a ser fantástico.

-**FlOrCiTa MaSeN: **Gracias:3 Por supuesto, iba a poner solo una generación pero considero que sería injusto también para ti ya que él también es hijo de Merodeador.

Si, voy a tratar con ello, gracias:)

Besos.

**-Ana Sofia: **Gracias a ti por comentar, besos.

**He creado un blog en tumblr acerca de este fic, con fotos, facts y momentos pequeños de la tercera generación, así que si quieren darle una vuelta por ahí es:** _memoriessp-3g_

**Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana.**

**Los quiero, un beso.**

Owl Brain. _Vanessa_


	4. Victoria, irradiación y el mío es normal

**Victoria, irradiación y mi nombre es normal.**

-Gracias por la presentación Josh - el aludo le sonrió amistosamente -. Mi nombre es Victorie Weasley.

La chica se quitó la máscara y se bajó la capucha, dejando ver a una rubia de cabello semiondulado, con un vestido pegado al cuerpo que le llegaba a las rodillas, tan azul como sus ojos. Bastante alta para su edad y se notaba que era su estatura real pues llevaba unos flats* blancos.

La mayoría de los chicos se quedaron embobados antes su belleza, lo que molesto a muchas de las chicas de la sala y aun chico en especial.

-¿Eres rubia? -pregunto George.

-Mm... Si, bueno, en el espejo me lo veo de ese color, quizás sea daltónica -contesto Victorie y todos rieron, incluso George y eso que se había burlado de él.

Su familia sonrió, tanto los de la segunda como los de la tercera generación, pues no habían visto sonreír a su hermano desde la muerte de Fred, pero ahora... Ahí estaba, feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no lo estaba.

-Me refiero a que eres una Weasley rubia -aclaro.

-¡Ahh! Eso, es por mi madre -Fleur soltó un chillido de la emoción que había contenidos todo ese tiempo y beso a su esposo Bill, quien le correspondió con la misma emoción -. Así es, soy hija de Bill y Fleur Weasley.

-Lo sabía, egges idéntica a mi abuela -dijo encantada.

-Sí, eso me dicen tú y mi abuela, pero tengo también rasgos Weasley.

-Es cierto -intervino Molly -la nariz es la misma que la de Ginny.

La aludida frunció el ceño y se tocó la nariz a lo que Harry rio.

-Sí, bueno, mejor continuo con mi presentación -se apartó el pelo que le había caído por la cara embelesando a los chicos y causando los celos nuevamente de las chicas y un chico -Tengo 21, acabo de terminar mi carrera en periodismo y actualmente trabajo en el profeta que, gracias a tío Harry -ahora es sincero, o lo más honesto que puede llegar a ser un periódico.

Muchos le dieron la razón.

-En Hogwarts fui a Gryffindor -la casa dorado y escarlata aplaudió -y tuve el puesto de premio anual y prefecta.

-Prefecta perfecta -canturrearon cuatro voces masculinas entre los encapuchados.

-Sí, bueno, no tan perfecta, pasaba muchas travesuras -algunos rieron y McGonagall frunció el ceño -. Mi materia favorita siempre fue encantamientos, pero detesto pociones, sin ofender profesor -El maestro Slughorn hizo una seña para quitarle importancia, pensando que ella sería buena para su club de las eminencias -. Fui capitana del equipo de Quidditch el último año y jugué como guardiana mis últimos tres gracias a mi tío Ron que me enseño.

El aludido se sonrojo porque Hermione le dio un beso en su mejilla y le sonrió a su sobrina con afecto.

-Aww Ronnie -le molesto Fred desde su cuadro -al parecer eres el tío favorito.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas, pero estaba feliz de que Fred lo molestara.

-No sé porque, mi madre tuvo la manía de ponernos a todos sus hijos (si mama, somos más hermanos pero no diré cuantos) -aclaro ante la emoción de su madre -el segundo nombre con la letra A, el mío es Appollie.

-¡Oh! Ese egga el nombre de tu bisabuela.

Victorie asintió.

-Pero eso sí, odio mi primer nombre y mi cumpleaños.

-¿Y eso porque querida?

-Porque su cumpleaños es el mismo día que el aniversario de la guerra -aclaro Teddy y después se sonrojo porque el contesto la pregunta que era para Vic.

-Y de ahí mi nombre, Victoria.

-A mí me gusta -comentó una encapuchada y otros le dieron la razón.

-Al principio a mi igual, pero después de observar como es qué algunos o todos tus familiares e incluso personas que no conocía, lloraban en tu cumpleaños y teníamos que ir al baile en honor a la guerra... Créeme, es horrible.

Victorie hizo una mueca, recordando todas aquellas que veces que nunca pudo tener una fiesta el día de su cumpleaños, pero recordó como un pequeño peliazul le llevaba un panqué en la mañana de su cumpleaños desde que tenía 6 y sonrió, gracias a ese chico su cumpleaños no era tan triste.

-Bien, ¿Qué me falta? -preguntó hacia los encapuchados.

-Tu patronus, las noticias y creo que es todo -Respondió Sophia.

-Bien, creo que será mejor empezar con las noticias... -Se quedó callada por un segundo y luego soltó -¿Sabían que tengo un gato llamado Mei?

Toda la sala la observó con cara extraña mientras sus amigas se palmeaban la frente.

-Ya dilo Vic -dijo una encapuchada.

-Bien, es sólo que lo va a matar -expresó su miedo esperando que alguien captara la indirecta, por suerte, su madre, su abuela y su tía Ginny la captaron y sacaron sus varitas preparándose para la bomba.

Teddy quien hasta el momento había estado preocupado, saco a relucir su valor Gryffindor y subió a la tarima para tomar la mano de Victorie.

-Lo que Vic quiere decirles es que... Estamos comprometidos.

En la sala se armó un revuelo, mientras que las chicas se emocionaban por la chica, todos los hombres de la familia Weasley se cruzaban de brazos, pues no estaban de acuerdo con ello, sin embargo algunos conocían a Teddy (3ra generación) y sabían que la cuidaría mientras los adultos Weasley de la segunda generación evaluaban al chico dando su aprobación... Bueno, casi todos.

-¿¡Cómo es que te vas a casar!? -rugió Bill Weasley levantándose furioso de su asiento -¡Apenas tienes 21!

-Oh y eso que no te he dicho que estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué estás qué? -pregunto Bill, esta vez siendo acompañado por Teddy.

-¿No te lo dije Lunático? -intervino Sophia -Ayer no fui a acompañar a tu novia a entrevistar un Herbologista, si no a San Mungo.

-Te lo iba a decir hoy en la cena, pero gracias a algunas personas -dichas tres personas comenzaron a silbar, bueno dos, una de ellas no sabía -no pude.

Teddy estaba que explotaba de felicidad, mientras Bill estaba aún paralizado por la noticia.

-¿Cuánto tienes? -preguntó con el cabello de un amarillo radiante, tanto que lastimaban los ojos.

-Dos semanas -El actual rubio fluorescente abrazo con fuerza a su novia y le planto un beso, sin importarle quien estuviera delante, pero debería preocuparle pues ese fue el momento en el que Bill se descongelo.

-¡TE MATARÉ LUPIN!

_Te amo_, le dijo el chico (que rápidamente su cabello había pasado a blanco representando si miedo) y salió corriendo escapando de las manos y hechizos del padre de su prometida mientras de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de Tonks y Victorie y el resto reía por la escena, en especial los merodeadores, tanto los originales como los 2.0 quienes soltaban carcajadas y se sostenían el estómago.

Después de un rato, Teddy tropezó y fue cuando Bill se detuvo para acabar con el que Fleur acertó a lanzarle un hechizo inmovilizador y regresarlo a su asiento, asegurándose de pegarlo al mueble y quitarle la varita.

-Gracias mí, ya comenzaba a preocuparme de que me hijo naciera sin padre.

Algunos rieron y Victorie se decidió a continuar con su presentación.

-Bien, creo que lo último que me falta es mi patronus que es un lobo, y si se preguntan porque la sencilla respuesta es que he amado a Teddy toda la vida, incluso cuando éramos niños -la chica sonrió con ternura -. Si eso es todo ya puede subir mi hermana de otra madre.

Victorie se bajó de la tarima y le dio a su padre un beso en la mejilla para que se le bajara lo rojo que estaba de la furia (En su opinión exageraba, pero los hombres Weasley siempre serian igual de celosos) y se sentó junto a su prometido y amigos.

La encapuchada se quitó la máscara y la capa en tanto llego frente al micrófono, dejando ver a una chica con los pantalones de mezclilla un poco roídos, una camisa blanca con mangas tres cuartos grises y la leyenda I'm better than you en grandes letras negras. Llevaba su pelo marrón atado a una coleta alta y unas zapatillas rojas que hacían a juego con sus uñas, mientras que sus ojos verdes examinaban toda la habitación.

-Me llamo Aura...

-¿Aura? -preguntó una chica de Hufflepuff un poco atemorizada por su aspecto, es decir, ante sus ojos (Y los de varios en realidad) se veía genial, pero les parecía que tenía la actitud de la típica chica mala.

-Si, en español* se refiere a la irradiación de luz que hay alrededor de todas las cosas vivientes -dijo un poco hastiada, al parecer siempre tenían que explicar su nombre y esta vez no fue la excepción -. Mi madre me puso así por su don con la adivinación pensando que yo así lo tendría y soy pésima en la materia.

-Que tu ojo interior este cerrado no significa que no lo tengas -dijo una de las hermanas Patil, Parvati, defendiendo su materia favorita

-Si, como sea -le quito importancia con un gesto -. Me llamo Aura Davies Cleveland y sí, mis padres son Roger Davies y Marianne Cleveland, que deben de estar en algún lugar... -Busco con la vista hasta que dio con ellos -¡Oh sí! Ahí están y diría que yo, pero no, aún faltan algunos meses.

Marianne el saludo emocionado mientras su padre le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Bien, tengo 21 años, y una hermanita de 10 (Si, tardaron mucho en decidir si tener otro hijo) pero según la lista ella no vino, así que diré que se llama Margaret.

Roger sonrió aún más pues se acaba de casar con Marianne hacia un poco más de una semana y ya sabía que tendría dos hijas con el amor de su vida.

-Estuve en Gryffindor -la mesa mencionada aplaudió como habían hecho con el resto mientras las demás casas se preguntaban cuando aparecería un miembro de otra casa -. Sí, sé que ya están hartos de nosotros, pero es que los leones somos dominantes -grito la última parte y todos los leones la siguieron. Esta chica sí que tiene espíritu, pensaron varios.

-Mm... Mi materia favorita es transformaciones, lástima que Minnie ya no las dio y soy fatal en aritmancia, pero no la odio ya que gracias a ella conocí al amor de mi vida -sonrió -pero las cursilerías para después.

-Yo no tengo mascotas porque no soy muy buena teniendo alguna, sin embargo acabo de graduarme como maestra de kínder en el mundo muggle y...

-Aguarda -interrumpió un chico de Ravenclaw - eres pésima con los animales ¿Pero cuidas niños?

-Sí, ellos me aman y yo a ellos.

-Es cierto -Apoyo Victorie -. Es una amante de los niños y a ellos le encanta estar con ella.

-De hecho termine mi carrera y actualmente junto con el ministro y la directora McGonagall estoy trabajando en un proyecto para abrir una escuela ante de Hogwarts para niños entre 2 y 10 años e inculcarles algunos conocimientos previos antes de entrar y para aquellos padres que tienen que trabajar y no pueden llevarlo a guardería muggle por su magia descontrolada.

Hablo muy orgullosa de su proyecto y algunos la miraron asombrados pues a nadie se le había ocurrido hasta el momento y si lo imaginaron jamás lo pusieron en práctica. La profesora McGonagall sonrió sabiendo que estaría completamente dispuesta a ayudar y cumplir el sueño de su alumna.

-Me gusta el quidditch más nunca llegue a jugar en el equipo. Tengo el mal hábito de fumar, pero poco a poco lo he ido dejando, aunque en verdad me cuesta -dijo un poco avergonzada, pero como su novio le decía: _mantén la cabeza en alto y hazte responsable de tus acciones, como yo y mis bromas. _Fue en ese momento que recordó tenían que presentarlo -. Mi novio es Steven Kirke, también conocido como Cornamenta.

-Así es -dijo el chico con una sonrisa -es novia de un merodeador, obviamente mía -aclaro -así que más vale quiten sus ojos de ella, solo el comparto con su familia.

La chica rodo los ojos ante lo sobreprotector que era su novio y continuo: -Mi patronus es una cierva.

-¿Es que los Patronus de todas las chicas de los Merodeadores es la contraparte del de ellos? -pregunto Ron interrumpiendo a la chica y Ginny le contradijo de inmediato.

-No, el de Sophia es un perro y el de Josh un colibrí, no son contrapartes -razono y su hermano asintió en comprensión -. Enserio, a veces me pregunto cómo es que teniendo una novia tan lista como Hermione eres tan... Tú.

Los aludidos se sonrojaron en seguida y Ron de inmediato rebatió.

-No es eso, es que tengo hambre porque no termine de desayunar y no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío.

-Pero si te comiste al menos tres tostadas y no sé cuánto más antes de que yo llegara -dijo Neville asombrado.

-Exacto, eso no es desayuno -aclaro el joven pelirrojo y algunos de sus hermanos le dieron la razón al igual que los retratos de James, Sirius y algunos encapuchados.

-Después de esta y la siguiente presentación comeremos y haremos una breve pausa ¿Están de acuerdo? -pregunto Minerva y todos asintieron.

-En realidad mi Patronus era una liebre, pero después paso a ser una cierva.

-Nunca supe porque -dijo Victorie inocente.

-Teddy dile a tu novia que no sea mentirosa porque si sabe.

-Ella sí pero yo no -se metió Sophia y fue secundada por Marianne.

-¡Mamá! Se supone estás de mi lado -reclamo la castaña.

-Pero es que quiero saber.

Algunas comenzaron a presionarla para que contara la historia de su patronus y al final acepto a regañadientes.

-Bien -suspiro -fue en quinto año, Steven me enseñaba aritmancia y yo no le tomaba mucha importancia más que como un amigo; pero el día de un partido el cayó de su escoba y quedo inconsciente por casi una semana y me la pasaba pegada a su camilla hasta que despertó. El final del asuntó es que cuándo practicaba para mis TIMOS (Por qué sí, ahora es un requisito para los TIMOS) mi patronus e vez de convertirse en una liebre apareció como cierva.

-Aww -dijeron en coro alguno cuando termino y ella se sonrojo.

-¿Ven? No quería decirlo porque es cursi y realmente no me gusta lo cursi.

La sala rio de la mueca que hizo y ella sonrió continuando su presentación.

-Y por último como ya bien deben saber Victorie es mi mejor amiga -le sonrió a la chica -¿Cómo? No lo sé, ya que es totalmente mi contraparte, por eso (desde que una vez Wil nos llamó así) somos _gemelas opuestas_ -Algunos consideraron el extraño nombre, pero al fin y al cabo ese Wil tenía razón -. Eso es todo, tu turno cerebrito.

Aura bajo de la tarima y se sentó sobre las piernas de Steven quien inmediatamente la abrazo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, yo también te quiero prima -dijo un encapuchado y subió a la tarima y se quitó la capa y la máscara las cuales desaparecieron enseguida, mostrando a un chico castaño oscuro que hacia resaltar sus ojos ambarinos, de tez pálida y traía una bata de doctor, pero también se la quitó reapareció a lado del asiento de Victorie, mostrando sus jeans y playera verde.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? -pregunto una encapuchada de voz infantil.

-Magia -dijo moviendo las manos.

-Ya en serio, responde.

-Cissy, recuerda que estamos en la sala de los Menesteres, todo lo que desees en tanto no sea comida o algo imposible incluso para la magia, puede hacerse realidad -Todos iban a probar el encanto de la sala, pero el chico pareció adivinar lo que pensaban porque rápidamente dijo: -Pero prueben después porque se hará un caos y yo me quiero presentar porque tengo hambre.

Algunos se decepcionaron, pero dejaron al chico continuar.

-Mi nombres es Wilson y es normal, no tiene nada de extraordinario -Algunos de la sala rieron y Wil continuo -Mis padres son Lacey Davies y Eric Morgan, por lo que soy primo de aquella loca de allá.

Señalo a Aura y esta le enseño la lengua infantilmente mientras sus padres sonreían al ver a su hijo.

-Tengo 21 años, soy hijo único -aclaro y Roger suspiro ganándose un golpe de su hermana menor.

-¡Auch, Leice!

-Para que sigas metiéndote con mi esposo.

-¡No hice nada!

-Pero lo pensaste -dijo como punto final y Roger refunfuño.

-Mmm... Bien -dijo algo divertido por el comportamiento de su madre y su tío -. Fui a Ravenclaw.

La casa mencionada vitoreo diciendo cosas como Por fin ó Ya comenzaba a hartarme de los leones.

-Solo para que quede claro -intervino Aura -los leones seguimos siendo mejores -y la casa completa aplaudió porque... Simplemente querían apoyar a la ex miembro de su casa.

-Aja, claro -le ignoro Wilson y Victorie miraba divertida la pelea típica de sus mejores amigos -. Soy medimago, especializado en medicina infantil, porque yo también adoro lo niños -sonrió -. Mi materia favorita fue pociones -El profesor Slughorn sonrió considerando que este joven y la anterior (a pesar de su aspecto que para él era muy... Moderno, para no decir algo más despectivo) eran también buenos candidatos para su club en un futuro.

-Y mi peor clase siempre fue vuelo -se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo -simplemente no se me dan las alturas.

De pronto Aura y Victorie comenzaron a reír como locas contagiando a los demás.

-¿Pague se guíen quejidos (Porqué se ríen queridas)? -Pregunto Fleur de ver a su hija reír un tanto inapropiado para una dama.

-Es-es... Es que -no podía hablar sin soltar una carcajada al igual que Aura mientras Wil reía avergonzado.

-Es que -empezó a narrar Aura quien era la que se había calmado más rápido -cuando tuvimos nuestra primera clase de vuelo, el cerebrito no pudo controlar la escoba y se estrelló contra la ventana de la oficina de Minnie. El pobre bajo tan avergonzado con la directora regañándolo a su lado. No volvió a ir a una clase de vuelo desde entonces.

Para este punto muchos reían porque de alguna manera había aparecido una pantalla y el recuerdo estaba pasando por ella una y otra vez aumentando las risas en la sala hasta que despareció.

-Aunque nunca pude jugar -Las risas volvieron momentáneamente al comedor -, siempre me gusto ver el quidditch, mi equipo favorito son los Chudley Cannons.

-¿Ves? Alguien también tiene fe en ellos, algún día ganaran.

-Si Ron -dijo Hermione irónicamente -lo que tú digas.

-¿Qué más? Fui prefecto de mi casa. Tengo novia, a la que amo y adoro –sonrió como bobo enamorado –. Mi patronus es un Koala…

-¿Un Koala? –preguntó Aura.

-Aww que lindo –dijo Victorie para molestar al chico.

-Sí, nunca he sabido porqué –considero y se dio cuenta de que ya había dicho lo necesario –Bien, creo que eso es todo, así que ¿Ya podemos comer? –preguntó ansioso.

-¿Por qué quieres comer? –interrogó Josh, extrañado pues su amigo no suele ser así.

-Tuve una emergencia a las cuatro de la mañana por un niño que se había caído del autobús noctámbulo en movimiento. No pregunten porque –dijo al ver las miradas de todos –. Acaba de salir del quirófano para desayunar… pero me llamaron aquí y no he comido desde anoche –dijo muy rápido y con un tono desesperado – ¿Ahora sí puedo comer?

El comedor rió y con un movimiento de McGonagall la comida apareció en las mesas que estaban entre los cojines-puffs y Wil, al igual que Ron se lanzaron a por la comida mientras conversaban entre ellos.

* * *

*Los flats son un tipo de zapato, busquen en internet porque no sé cómo explicarlo.

**Recuerden que se suponen hablan inglés con su acento británico que me encanta: 3

* * *

**Hola, lamento no subir ayer, pero los mal***os del teléfono se pusieron a arreglar quien sabe qué cosa de mí calle y me cortaron el internet por dos días… ¡DOS DÍAS! No tienen idea de lo que sufríD:**

**Apenas supe volvió me apresuré a colgarlo porque no vaya a ser que me lo corten de nuevo, pero según ellos ya acabaron de arreglar.**

**Pero al menos me dio tiempo de escribir y el miércoles les subiré sin falta un capítulo adelantado como recompensa:3**

**Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en esta historia Ö**

**Los review:**

**-Christine C: **Gracias:)

**-xXm3ch3Xx: **Jajaja, sigo pensando que sí, pero no, casi le atinas a todos. Pensé muy seriamente en dársela, pero me pareció un poco injusto considerando que murió un poco solitario:( Jajaja, puede ser, puede ser…xD

Igual cuídate. Adiós.

**-SakuraALi: **Muchas gracias:3 Me costó muchas lecturasxD Disfruta el capítulo.

-**Ana Sofia: **A mí también me gusta el nuevo Colagusano:3 jaja.

Nos vemos, besos.

**-LoveScoroseandRomione: **¡Hola! No tienes idea de cómo me encantan tus historias, me emocione cuando vi que tu habías dejado un review:3

Espero te guste este capítulo también.

¡Besos!

**-MrsLGrint: **Lo de los merodeadores lo explico mejor en el blog, pero si no puedes mandarme un mensaje privado y yo con gusto te lo explico.

Disfruta el capítulo.

¡Besos!

**-LectioInAeternum: **¡Jajajaja! Pues lo lograste, querida Lectio, jaja, gracias:)

Con mucho gusto, gracias a ti.

Perdón por tardar, la verdad me siento fatal por no poder actualizar, aunque ya explique el porqué, espero me perdonen.

¡Besos!

Pd: La dirección es: memoriessp-3g . tumblr Espero te sirva, sólo tienes que quitar los espacios:3

**-Primrose Malfoy: **¿En serio? Gracias:3

Espero te guste también el capítulo, besos.

**-FlOrCiTa MaSeN: **Gracias. No te preocupes, comprendo a veces yo tampoco puedo dejar capítulo.

Espero te guste el capítulo. Un beso:D

**-Jessie J: **Hola, gracias por el capítulo. Lo segundo ya lo explique anteriormente, de hecho fue gracias a tu review que me di cuenta de que ya había internet… es que me había acabado todos mis megasxD

Muchas gracias. Un saludo enorme.

**He creado un blog en tumblr acerca de este fic, con fotos, facts y momentos pequeños de la tercera generación, así que si quieren darle una vuelta por ahí es: **_memoriessp-3g_

**Nos vemos el miércoles para el capítulo:3**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

Owl Brain. _Vanessa_


	5. Intermedio I

**Intermedio I**

* * *

Teddy se acercó hasta el retrato de sus padres.

-Hola cariño -saludo Tonks y Teddy comenzó a llorar.

-Me gustaría poder abrazarlos aunque sea una vez.

-Lo hiciste alguna vez cariño -dijo Tonks llorando también -sólo que no puedes recordarlo.

-¿Sabes que te amamos? -pregunto Remus.

-Si, al igual que sé que sacrificaron sus vidas por un mundo mejor para mí y para todos.

Tonks le mando un beso desde su cuadro, cerró los ojos y en las manos del peliazul apareció un relicario con dos fotos adentro, la primera era de él siendo un bebe y sus padres y la segunda de su boda por el civil, aunque había un tercer espacio y él sabía perfectamente la foto que pondría ahí.

-¿Y porque no mejor nos hablas de tu vida? -pregunto Remus.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

— ¿Estás muy segura Victorie? Porque aun te puedes arrepentir y...

Victorie callo a su papa con un beso en la mejilla: —Completamente segura.

Sonrió mirando a su prometido hablar con sus padres, era su momento de privacidad y ella se sentía más cómoda sin intervenir, había tiempo para presentarse también.

-Yo consuegro que es fantástico -dijo Gabrielle (quien también había sido invitada a la sala) y la joven rubia le sonrió a su madrina.

-Es como un sueño... ¡Wil! ¡Come despacio y con la boca cerrada!

* * *

Por otro lado, un azabache también se había acercado a los retratos.

-Mamá, papá -sonrió el chico hacia los retratos.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo Harry, sigues tan guapo como siempre -le sonrió su madre conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Te ves bien hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?

-De maravilla, y estoy feliz de tenerlos aquí, aunque sea por retrato.

Harry converso un rato con sus padres un rato, mientras le contaba (resumido) las aventuras que había vivido, pero antes de que comenzaran nuevamente las presentaciones se tomó un momento para hablar con los retratos de sus antiguos directores.

-Bien hecho Harry, tenía fe en ti -le dijo el cuadro de Dumbledore en tanto se acercó.

Si bien fue cierto que le tuvo un poco de rencor durante el año pasado, también es cierto que desde que lo conoció le tuvo respeto y admiración, lo instruyo y lo convirtió en mejor persona, pasándole gran parte de sus conocimientos y siempre le estaría agradecía.

-Potter - saludo el cuadro de Snape con su tono frio de siempre.

Para Harry las cosas con ese hombre nunca cambiarían, siempre tendría en consciencia que fue el hombre que le hizo la vida imposible desde que entro en primer año hasta su muerte, pero también es el hombre valiente que sufrió las consecuencias de sus errores y del amor.

-Gracias a los dos y lo lamento.

-¿Por qué lo lamentas Harry?

-Por qué les di muchos problemas.

El cuadro de Dumbledore sonrió plenamente y sus ojos se iluminaron como en antaño, mientras el de Snape mostro una ligera sonrisa (muy ligera, tenías que prestarle atención para verlo), pero la quito rápidamente.

* * *

-¿Ves? -pregunto Rose -Te dije que sería buena idea poner los cuadros.

-Si, fue buena idea -acepto Albus -, pero yo aún tengo la duda de ¿porque no viajamos tiempo antes para que Teddy pudiera ver a sus padres en persona?

-Porque sería muy doloroso para él -contesto Scorpius que ya le había hecho la misma pregunta a la pelirroja.

-¿A qué te refieres? -volvió a cuestionar el chico.

-Teddy es como tu papá -respondió Rose -. Han vivido sin ellos toda la vida por lo que pasar un tiempo con ellos en forma física le sería más difícil desprenderse de ellos a que verlos como los han visto siempre, por retrato.

-Es un poco cruel y doloroso, pero Rose pensó que sería aún peor de la otra forma, me refiero a la despedida.

-¿Es por eso que elegiste esa frase al principio del vociferador? La de que no podemos cambiar el destino.

-Exacto, por más que Teddy les advirtiera a sus padres ellos pudieron morir de una manera igual o más dolorosa, y eso le sentaría muy mal.

Albus asintió en comprensión y en cierta forma estaba de acuerdo con la pelirroja.

* * *

-¿Sabes? Es raro ver a nuestros padres jóvenes -comento un encapuchado.

-Y es más raro verlos separados y no tan cariñosos como suelen estar.

-Si

Dos encapuchados se acercaron cargando a otros más pequeños, obviamente unos niños pequeños.

-¿Por qué los cargan?

-Creo que se les hizo un poco tedioso o lo levantaron temprano porque se quedaron dormidos.

-¿Los dos?

-En el mismo puff.

-Bien, deberían llevarlos con sus hermanos.

Los encapuchados que cargaban a los más pequeños le hicieron casi y cada uno lo llevo con sus respectivos hermanos.

* * *

En otra parte de la sala cuatro amigos conversaban.

-¿Tú crees que nuestros hijos estén ahí? -pregunto Ron y Hermione le respondió.

-Por supuesto... Y come despacio.

-Lo que yo me pegunto es cuantos hijos tendremos -dijo Ginny ilusionada mirando a los encapuchados para ver si alguno se descuidaba y lograba verlo, pero era prácticamente imposible, incluso si no llevaban la capucha y solo tenían la máscara.

-Tranquila, pronto los sabremos -Harry le sonrió y tomo de la mano.

-Un momento -dijo Ron -. Ese chico Wiljon... ¡Wilson! Dijo que no podía aparecer comida aquí... ¿Entonces que comemos?

-No lo sé... -dijo Hermione y Luna intervino en la conversación.

-Fueron los elfos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Neville que hasta el momento en que su rubia amiga hablo había estado concentrado en su charla con Seamus.

-No vieron que cuando McGonagall aplaudió de la cocina se asomó una cabeza -dijo como si nada y sonrió -. Era pequeña, seguro hay elfos ahí.

-¿Hay cocina? -pregunto Ron y se fijó en que efectivamente, una de las seis puertas tenía ese rotulo -Oww, porque no me dijeron antes -Se quejó como niño pequeño y los demás rieron.

Neville se fijó en que algunos hablaban con los cuadros, así que cuando sus padres fijaron la vista en él el saludo. Quería más intimidad con ellos y no lo lograría con todo el gentío ahí en frente, pues en tanto Harry, George y Teddy terminaron su charla todo el mundo quiso acercarse a saludar.

* * *

-Tenemos que convencerlos de que nos ayuden -dijo un encapuchado.

-No va a ser difícil -comento otro.

-Sera la broma del siglo, todas las versiones de Merodeadores juntos ¿Se imaginan? -pregunto otro.

-Por supuesto -dijeron los cuatro amigos a coro.

-Pero tendrá que ser después de presentarnos, no falta mucho para eso.

* * *

-Hola Gred -sonrió su gemelo feliz de volverlo a ver.

-¿Que tal Feorge?

-Voy avanzando -comento el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros y la sonrisa de su gemelo cambio.

-No me digas que dejaste la tienda.

-Regrese a terminar el año en Hogwarts, no podía pisar la tienda.

El gemelo del recuadro se puso serio.

-Entiendo lo difícil que es George, yo me sentiría igual. Pero no puedes abandonar nuestro sueño y...

-¿Quien dijo que lo haría? -pregunto sonriendo y su gemelo sonrió.

* * *

-Algo traman esos chicos -dijo Sophia a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto Steven y la rubia le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Son nuestro legado ¡Piensa Cornamenta!-contesto Teddy por ella que acaba de llegar.

-¿Así éramos nosotros de jóvenes? -pregunto Josh mirando a los cuatro encapuchados.

-Tal vez -respondió Steven sobándose aun el golpe en su cabeza, Sophia era muy fuerte para ser niña, quizás consecuencia de estar todo el tiempo con hombres (como ella les llama a veces) "Salvajes y brutos".

-Cómo recuerdo esos tiempos -suspiro Sophie con nostalgia.

-¿Y si... Formamos parte de su broma? -pregunto Teddy.

-¿A qué te refieres, Lunático? -pregunto Steven y Sophia le volvió a dar un golpe pero esta vez en el hombro.

-Piensa, de nuevo por favor -respondió la chica -. Obviamente traman una broma, podemos acercarnos y decirles que queremos formar parte de ella y listo.

-¡Ahh! Eso tienen sentido -comento y Colagusano negó con la cabeza.

-A veces me pregunto cómo lograste sacar buenas calificaciones -dijo.

-Yo tampoco lo sé -respondió.

* * *

-Algo traman esos cuatro –le dijo Aura a Victorie y ella asintió.

-Los conozco perfectamente y esa sonrisa es de travesura.

-¿Crees que debamos intervenir? –le preguntó la castaña a su mejor amiga.

-No, déjalos que se diviertan. Tiene mucho que ninguno hacen una broma como Merlín manda.

* * *

Un encapuchado se interpuso entre otros dos que en ese momento se veían muy acaramelados.

-¡Ya dejen de derrochar miel frente a mí! –se quejó y los otros dos rieron.

-Deberías conseguirte pareja –se quejó la chica, pero a la vez lo decía de forma divertida.

-¡Jamás! Soy un alma libre y nadie puede domarme*

* * *

-Bien -aplaudió de nuevo la directora y esta vez seis chicos se fijaron en si la cabeza aparecía y efectivamente, así fue -, creo que es momento de continuar con las presentaciones.

-¿Quién va?

-Yo, directora.

***Sí, es la frase de divergente sólo que con otras palabras Jajaja:3**

**¡Lo prometido es deuda! (Sólo para aclarar son pasadas las ocho de la noche en México, si alguien le llego el jueves en la mañana lo siento xD)**

**Es un poco corto el capítulo, pero espero que aun así les guste.**

**El mismo mensaje de siempre… Sí, es copiadoxD He creado un blog en tumblr acerca de este fic, con fotos, facts y momentos pequeños de la tercera generación, así que si quieren darle una vuelta por ahí es: **_memoriessp-3g_

**Contestación de los reviews:**

**-xXm3ch3Xx: **¡Hola! Gracias:3 Si, creo que quise poner un poco de su historia (cambiada) con estos dos, porque Aura es un poco rebelde junto con la arrogancia y carácter de Steven hacen una bonita combinación. El patronus de Victorie es porque ella piensa en Teddy cada vez que lo convoca y según sé el patronus está relacionado con el recuerdo que eliges. Mmm… no, creo que no porque sí bien Ginny ama a Harry y siempre estuvo preocupado por él, su caballo representa su espíritu liberal y creo que también piensa en sus hermanos en su recuerdo.

Espero te guste el capítulo. Igual cuídate.

Adiós.

-**LoveScoroseandRomione: **¿En serio? No me lo puedo creer:3 Yo tampoco me había dado cuenta de que la leías hasta que comentaste ¡Me emocione! A mí también me encantan tus historias (No es presión, pero también espero capítulo jaja) *-*

**-Ana Sofia: **Gracias. Aquí está el capítulo como lo prometí ¡Besos!

-**FlOrCiTa MaSeN: **Jajajaja sí pobrecitoxD Gracias a ti por comentar ¡Besos!

**-LectioInAeternum: **Si quieres te vuelvo a dejar el link. Gracias por comentar… ¿Tú crees que sí? Jajaja x)

memoriessp - 3g . tumblr

**-Vicky: **Gracias.

**Espero les guste el capítulo. Nos vemos el domingo.**

**¡Besos!**

Owl Brain. _Vanessa futura de Nott… ok noxD jajajaja_


	6. Comentarista, jugadora y la rebelde

**Comentarista, jugadora y la rebelde de Beauxbatons**

* * *

-Yo directora –dijo una voz masculina y subió al escenario – ¿Qué onda? Mi nombre es George Jordan.

El joven se quitó la capucha dejando ver a un chico de tez morena, cabello negro rizado y bastante alto. Se notaba era de complexión ancha por la camisa verde que traía a juego con un pantalón de mezclilla y unas vans azules.

-Mis segundo nombre y apellido es Lee Spinnet, así que creo ya deben saber quiénes son mis padres –tanto Lee Jordan como Alicia se sonrojaron, aunque él chico sonreía. Jamás esperaron terminar juntos –. Aww, pero no se sonrojen, hacen bonita pareja.

George se acercó a su mejor amigo.

-Gracias por ponerle mi nombre –le sonrió el pelirrojo.

-No hay de que hermano –le dijo el moreno de vuelta con la sonrisa intacta en su rostro.

-Así que Alicia –comentó George y le dio un par de codazos leves en las costillas.

-Eso parece –contestó Lee mirando a la sonrojada chica y puso una sonrisa de bobo, a su parecer se veía tan bonita de esa manera. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta y comenzó a picarlo un poco más sacándole un sonrojo más fuerte a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, continuando mi presentación –intervino el chico divertido al ver a su padre –, tengo 19 años y fui a la mejor y más maravillosa casa de todas, redoble de tambores –Los merodeadores 2.0 sacaron unas baquetas de quién sabe dónde e hicieron el redoble pedido – ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa aludida aplaudió mientras de otras se escuchaban quejas cómo "Creí que ya se habían extinguido los leones" ó "Y otra vez Gryffindor"

-¿Ven? Les dije que éramos los mejores –se metió Aura desde el regazo de Steven.

-Qué hayan venido más Gryffindor –rebatió Wilson –no significa que sean mejores.

-¿Entonces por qué vinimos más eh?

-Por qué –respondió Wil con paciencia –somos los amigos y familiares de las personas más influenciables en la guerra.

Algunos consideraron la respuesta, excepto Aura que era un poco (hágase notar el sarcasmo) cabezota.

-Eso no es cierto, los leones somos los mejores y más valerosos.

Wil rodó los ojos, era inútil competir con su prima.

-Concuerdo con la chica, pero es momento de continuar mi presentación –se metió George Jordan –. No diré si tengo hermanos, eso lo dejaré en misterio.

-¡Jo! –Se quejó su padre infantilmente –Yo quiero saber.

-Lo siento, más tarde te enterarás de que tanto procreaste –le contestó su hijo y el moreno se sonrojo al igual que Alicia que estaba tan roja como el cabello de los Weasley mientras sus mejores amigas, Angelina y Katie se burlaban de ella.

-No me gusta mucho la escuela, pero siempre se me dio Transformaciones, una de las razones por la que Minnie me ama –el chico le guiño un ojo a la directora y ella entornó los ojos.

_¿Cuántos revoltosos hay?, _se preguntó, _si no fuera porqué amo la escuela y los niños, renunciaría antes de que me vuelvan loca._

-Pero eso sí ¡ODIO! Con el alma del mundo: Lenguas extranjeras.

Muchos comenzaron a preguntar qué era eso y porqué lo llevaban sí actualmente no era una materia oficial.

Un niño de quinto de Hufflepuff levantó la mano.

-¿Puedes explicar qué es? –preguntó cuándo se le concedió la palabra y George J asintió.

-Hace… ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres años partiendo de esta fecha? –preguntó a nadie en particular y algunos encapuchados asintieron.

-Minnie incluyó dos materias más: Música y Lenguas, pero dejare que otra persona les explique Música –sonrió hacia una encapuchada y la aludida asintió –. Lenguas la incluyo como una materia que podría servirnos en un futuro laboral estable y tener mejores relaciones extranjeras… o algo así decía el folleto con las materias.

-¿Te aprendiste lo que decía el folleto? –preguntó una encapuchada.

-¡Fue por accidente! –Se defendió – Además de que mi maestra lo repetía como perico cada clase para recordar porqué lo estudiábamos.

-Sí, Marter era un poco molesta –se metió otro encapuchado.

-Bien, si me dejan continuar con la explicación –dijo un poco irritado por las interrupciones y prosiguió –. Había –levanto las manos y comenzó a contar sus dedos – cinco opciones: Francés, español, portugués, sirenio y duengonzo.

-Duendigonza –corrigió Wilson y explicó a los que tenían cara de confusión –. El lenguaje nativo de los duendes.

-¿Con duendes te refieres a los de Gringotts? –preguntó una chica pequeña de Slytherin.

-Esos mismos –le sonrió el joven con ternura.

-Sí, cómo se diga. Entonces a partir de segundo año podías tomar la que quisieras. El problema conmigo fue que escogí sirenio.

-¿Y por qué escogiste ese? –preguntó su madre por primera vez.

-Por qué pensé que sería divertido –sonrió con un brillo de travesura en sus ojos –. Claro que me equivoque –admitió y algunos se rieron.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre –dijo Victorie y él le contesto sonriendo.

-Por supuesto. También odio Adivinación, pero la profesora Trelawney siempre me aprobó porqué me inventaba muchas predicciones absurdas, incluso me dio un 10 con la visión de la muerte de la lechuza de Leanne.

Varios rieron mientras una encapuchada se cruzó de brazos.

-Todavía recuerdo el susto que me diste cuando dijiste eso.

-Fue algo muy cómico –se defendió y la encapuchada negó pero se oía como reía –. En mis momentos de Hogwarts fui comentador desde mi tercer año.

-Igual que tu padre –comentó Fred desde su cuadro.

-Obviamente, la gente necesitaba escuchar mi fabulosa voz –dijo el chico con un poco de arrogancia –. Pero ahora estoy comentando para los campeonatos y ligas mayores de Quidditch.

-¡No es cierto! –comentó con asombro Lee.

-Sí lo es padre.

-Vaya, yo siempre quise hacer eso, es un sueño dorado para mí –sus ojos brillaron con esperanza, como cualquier persona haría con su sueño más querido.

-Quizás algún día lo hagas.

-No me dirás cierto –dijo un poco molesto.

-Nop –contestó sonriendo y su tocayo soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de su mejor amigo –. También esto estudiando Comunicación en el mundo muggle y trabajo medio tiempo en un programa de radio, incluso participó un poco en algunos ya que no tengo uno propio.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Alicia.

-Por qué aún soy estudiante –contestó con cariño a la pregunta de su madre y ella le sonrió. El en verdad era muy unido a ella, no importa lo mal que a veces se portara –. Mi patronus es una cacatúa, Leanne dice que la razón es que hablo mucho.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella –dijo una encapuchada y George J le enseño la lengua de manera infantil.

-Veamos que más… -se quedó pensando un momento – No, ya no hay nada que decir así que concluyó esta presentación dándole el pase a mi mejor amiga.

Se bajó del escenario y enseguida una chica ocupo su lugar, lo peculiar es que ella traía una escoba en la mano

La chica se bajó la capucha y quito la máscara dejando ver a una chica castaña con el pelo amarrado en una coleta alta, de ojos igualmente castaños, y vestida con el uniforme verde de las Holyhead Harpies.

-Hola, mi nombre es Leanne Wood –el chico no pudo evitar no desmayarse a lo que muchos soltaron una carcajada -¿Alguien podría despertar a mi padre?

-¿Tu-Tu eres mi hija? –preguntó una vez que Percy Weasley lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Mmm… Creo que por eso llevó tu apellido –se burló la chica y el guardián se sonrojo –. Mis padres son, como ya saben, Oliver Wood y Katie Bell.

Ambos se quedaron mudos de la impresión y los demás esperaban a que alguno de los dos reaccionara, pero para sorpresa de todos fue Percy quien se emocionó.

-¡Ja! Te lo dije ¡Gane! –El pelirrojo se levantó y comenzó a hacer un baile extraño, nada propio de él.

-Perce… ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Ron viendo como su hermano seguía bailando.

-Un año antes de salir de Hogwarts que Oliver se enamoró de Katie –dijo el pelirrojo mientras Oliver (más rojo que un tomate) lo intentaba callar en vano –, pero nunca se lo dijo. Así que apostamos setenta galeones, trece sickles y veintidós knuts a que se casaba con ella antes de cumplir los cuarenta –dijo satisfecho de sí mismo mientras el resto los miraba con ojos como platos.

-Capitán –dijo Harry interviniendo – ¿Por qué esa cantidad? –Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera los gemelos habían apostado tanto en el partido de Bulgaria contra Irlanda.

-Por qué yo estaba seguro de que nunca me atrevería a confesárselo, pero por lo visto perdí –Percy comenzó a hacer su baile extraño de nuevo para diversión de los presentes.

-En realidad –se metió Leanne riéndose al ver a su padrino – fue mamá quién dio el primer paso.

Oliver se puso aún más rojo y Katie se decidió a hacer lo que dijo su hija: Dar el primer paso. Así que se acercó al guardián y le plantó un gran beso.

-Espero que con esto te des cuenta de lo que quiero decir Wood –le guiño un ojo y regresó a su lugar con sus amigas quienes la molestaban –Puedes continuar hija.

-Claro mamá –dijo sonriendo feliz por sus padres –. Tengo 19 años y quizás les sorprenda pero yo fui a la casa Hufflepuff.

La casa mencionada aplaudió feliz por tener a su primer miembro de esa generación.

-Un momento –intervino Josh –. Si fuiste a Hufflepuff ¿Cómo te volviste mejor amiga de George?

-Oh eso. Pues digamos que nosotros nos conocíamos desde antes, pero no fue hasta segundo cuando él estaba haciendo una broma y yo lo encubrí que comenzamos a hablarnos más y con el tiempo nos volvimos amigos –fue la corta explicación de la chica y Colagusano sonrió satisfecho mientras unos encapuchados sonreían pensando que quizás alguien más podría ayudarles con la broma que preparaban.

-Ese es mi hijo –le dijo Lee a George y él le sonrió.

-Bueno, en Hogwarts fui cazadora desde segundo año y actualmente juego para las Holyhead Harpies, cómo podrán notar por el uniforme –dijo señalándose a sí misma.

-¿Y por qué no para el Puddlemere? –preguntó su padre.

-Eso es por qué los dos –dijo señalando a sus padres –jugaron ahí y tú eres entrenador. Quise que me reconocieran por mérito propio.

Su padre asintió comprendiéndola.

-También fui capitana de mi equipo desde que estaba en cuarto año y ganamos dos veces la copa de Quidditch –dijo con orgullo y la casa aplaudió –. Mi materia favorita es vuelo, lástima que sólo se de en primer año –comentó y muchos asintieron de acuerdo con ella –y siempre odio Herbología, se me da fatal…. Sin ofender profesor Longbottom.

-Descuida –le dijo sonriendo e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, estaba muy feliz por ser profesor y aún más de que sus alumnos lo respeten.

-Tengo una lechuza llamada Vaiollet, la cuál es la misma que George mató en una boba predicción –dijo con un poco de rencor en la voz y el pelinegro soltó una carcajada.

-¿Sigue viva, no?

-Y tienes suerte de qué este así –lo amenazó apuntándole con el dedo y el chico riendo a un más –. Mi patronus es una mantarraya, lo cual no logro comprender.

-Quizás –dijo una chica de Ravenclaw –se debe a que las mantarrayas tienen unas aletas muy peculiares que le da una característica de parecer que volase o incluso planeasen por el océano y tú eres jugadora de quidditch, así que es probable que por eso se relacionen.

Leanne lo considero por un momento y sonrió.

-Tienes razón ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me dicen Lectio.

-Bueno, gracias Lectio –le sonrió la castaña a la chica y ella le devolvió la sonrisa – ¿En qué me quede? Ah sí, tengo novio.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Wood obviamente celoso.

-Yo señor –dijo Wilson levantándose de su asiento. Oliver iba a decir algo pero Katie lo detuvo.

-Se te ocurre decir algo Wood y a partir de que nos casemos dormirás tres años en el sillón –le advirtió y Oliver se quedó callado de inmediato sin decir su amenaza.

-Nos conocimos gracias a una amiga mía, muy querida en verdad –le sonrió a una encapuchada y al parecer ella le devolvió la sonrisa –. Creo que es todo, tu turno chica.

Se bajó de la tarima y tomo asiento en un puff entre George y Wilson, tomando la mano de este último y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La siguiente encapuchada subió a la tarima y saludó al resto con la mano antes de quitarse la capa y la máscara.

Revelando a una chica de estatura baja, con una bata de doctor que decía en el lado derecho _practicante_. Se quitó la bata y apareció en las manos de Leanne vistiendo ropa casual: unos short de mezclilla, una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos con unos tacones bajos rojo vivo.

Su cabello es rubio claro lacio tenia las punta de un color más oscuro de rubio que hacían resaltar sus ojos azules brillantes y las pocas pecas que tenía en el puente de la nariz.

-Me llamo Dominique A. Weasley Delacour.

Esta vez fue Bill quien tomó la delantera y le planto un beso a su esposa quien se lo devolvió gustosa.

-¿Podrían dejar de compartir babas en mi presencia? -pregunto Dom provocando las risas de la sala.

-¿Porque la A, Dom? -pregunto George de manera "inocente".

-No empieces Lee -le dijo la rubia y el volvió a contestarle.

-Pero los demás tienen que saber -la chica le miro enfadada.

-Bien -acepto a regañadientes -me llamo Dominique AGATHA, pero juro que le disloco a alguien el brazo si me llaman así.

-¿Pog que no te gusta tu nombgge? -pregunto Fleur preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero nunca me ha gustado que me llamen así, siento que es nombre de gente adulta y aburrida... Sin ofender a nadie, digo si alguien se llama así, disculpe.

Sonrió un poco apenada olvidándose que estaba enfrente de cientos de personas en las que al menos alguna debía llamarse como ella.

-Tengo 19 años y yo estuve de primer a cuarto año en Beauxbatons y d en Hogwarts, en la casa de Ravenclaw.

La casa mencionada aplaudió con ánimo.

-Gracias, gracias.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de Beauxbatons? -pregunto un chico de Slytherin que la miraba medio embobado ganándose tres malas miradas.

-Porque digamos que no me sentía muy a gusto ahí. No encajaba con todas las princesas de ese lugar, pero había una buena educación, en realidad no me quejo.

El chico asintió feliz por la respuesta y porque le respondiera.

-Estoy estudiando para ser medimaga, digamos que se me da bien la medicina y me enfoco en el área psiquiátrica.

-¿Aún sigue el estúpido de Lockhart ahí? -pregunto Ron y Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro y los demás rieron.

-No tío, Ron -contesto la chica -. Murió hace unos años.

El pelirrojo asintió y se encogió de hombros recibiendo un golpe de Hermione.

-Se un poco sensible y al menos di que mal.

-¡Me intento borrar la memoria!

-Si, bueno, pero era un tonto inocente después de borrársela a sí mismo.

-De acuerdo... -tomo aire -Que mal.

-Bien... -dijo Dominique mirando a si tío un poco extrañada -. Fui cazadora de uno de los primeros equipos de Quidditch en Beauxbatons.

-¿Aggegadon equipos? -pregunto Fleur.

-Sí, unos amigos y yo hicimos una recolección de firmas y convencimos a la directora Máxime -sonrió orgullosa de su logro.

-Vaya... ¡Eso es genial! -exclamo Steven.

-Lo sé, lo sé -dijo la chica sin una pizca de modestia -. Mi materia favorita es Pociones -En Snape apareció una mínima sonrisa, la chica le agradaba, pudo haber sido buena Slytherin - y odio Aritmancia, es raro todo eso de los códigos, números y esas cosas. Saque un Troll en los TIMOS -hizo una mueca -y mama me quería matar.

Algunos rieron ante el tono de preocupación de la chica.

-Mi patronus es un cisne con las alas extendidas, personalmente considero que es hermoso cuando vuela -comento -. Ahora papa, tengo que decirte que yo tengo novio.

La chica sonrió a su padre con inocencia.

-¿Es que todas mis niñas tienen pareja? -se lamentó el pelirrojo y Fleur le acaricio la espalda casi con lastima.

-Tranquilo papi, aun te queremos.

-Por supuesto -dijo Victorie y se levantó para abrazarlo.

-Por cierto, solo para aclarar, yo fui la fabulosa amiga que presento a Wil y a Leanne.

-Yo jamás dije fabulosa -dijo Leanne y Dom la ignoro.

-Y creo que eso es todo de mi presentación. Tu turno Tan.

Dominique se bajó de la tarima, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y luego fue junto a sentarse a los puff junto con sus amigos.

* * *

**Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?**

**Primero quiero preguntarles sí ¿quieren que sea Molly y Fred (incesto) o quieren otras personas para que sean sus parejas? **

**Está a su decisión.**

**Y en segundo, quiero decirle a LectioInAeternum que me acuerdo que fuiste la única que dejo preguntas, pero no las pude poner porque era para otros personajes que se presentaran después, así que te incluí de una manera mínima, espero te haya gustado tu pequeña intervención:3 (Pd: Lamento que haya sido pequeña)**

**¡Contestación de reviews!**

**-xXm3ch3Xx: **Jajajaja ya la tengo planeada, espero te guste porque la verdad, a mí me encanto Jajaja y sí, pobrecito de StevenxD

Espero te guste el capítulo:3

Cuídate, adiós.

-**Ana Sofia: **¡Hola! Jajaja gracias:3 Oh, por supuesto que será grande, no por nada son quienes son.

Disfruta el capítulo, besos.

**-LectioInAeternum: **JajajajajajaxD Acertaste en casi todo menos en las personas que hablan, pero te acercas un poquitillo:3 Te daré una pista, son cuatro pequeños chicos muy traviesos:D

¡Yo ya la quiero escribir! ^-^Solo espero les guste:3

Eso espero, ahora firmare como V. Nott, sólo porqué algún día seré la señora Nott.

Pd: No, casi te acercas, pero cambie un poquito el orden de presentación.

**-FlOrCiTa MaSeN: **Jajajaja lo siento por dejarte con ganas de más, y gracias por comentar.

Espero te guste el capítulo de hoy.

¡Besos!

**Disfruten el capítulo de hoy.**

**Ya las debo tener harta con el mensaje pero:**

**He creado un blog en tumblr acerca de este fic, con fotos, facts y momentos pequeños de la tercera generación, así que si quieren darle una vuelta por ahí es: **_memoriessp-3g_

**¡Besos!**

**Pd: Ahora firmare como V. Nott Por que Lectio me dio esperanza de que algún día seré su futura señora:3**

V. Nott


	7. Tres chicos muy diferentes entre sí

**Tres chicos muy diferentes entre sí.**

* * *

"Tan" -como Dominique le había nombrado -subió a la tarima y se quitó la capa y la máscara de fénix revelando a una chica de estatura media, un poco rellenita pero de mirada afable que expresaban felicidad por sus ojos azules tras las gafas. Llevaba un pantalón negro, una blusa morada con la leyenda The Beatles are the best, junto con los tacones del mismo color y su cabello castaño suelto debajo de un gorro negro.

-Hola -saludo -mi nombre es Fay Marie Tanner Mills.

-¡Oíste eso! -le dijo emocionada una castaña a un chico que tenía a lado de ojos marrones -¡Al fin tendremos una hija, Jace!

-En realidad -interrumpió Fay – dos, mamá. Tengo una hermana menor llamada Kate, pero ella no es bruja y tampoco se presentara.

La chica castaña beso a su marido, feliz de que al fin se les cumpliera su deseo, el de tener un hija.

-Soy hija de muggles -algunos hicieron muecas, pero igual que siempre fueron ignorados -, tengo 18 años y fui o voy a estar (Esto del espacio-tiempo es confuso) en la casa de Ravenclaw.

La casa mencionada aplaudió con felicidad de tener a otro miembro en su familia.

-Yo no juego Quidditch porque no lo considero algo prioritario en mi vida -algunos fans del juego hicieron una mueca como si fuera un golpe en su orgullo. Fay lo noto y de inmediato aclaro -. No tengo nada en contra de él, simplemente es mi opinión personal.

Hermione asintió de acuerdo con la chica y Ron rodo los ojos, a veces no entendía como su novia no podía disfrutar del juego.

-Mi materia favorita es Música y -agrego al ver que muchos iban a preguntar -con gusto la voy a explicar -Muchos de mis que iban a levantar o levantaron la mano asintieron para escucharla explicación -. Al mismo tiempo que lenguas, McGonagall agrego el programa de música, la cual es una materia obligatoria desde primer año -Se escucharon un par de quejas, pero la mayoría fueron murmullos alegres y de aceptación -. Los primero dos años son de solfeo y en ter... ¿Qué pasa nena?

Una niña de primer año de Slytherin había levantado la mano para preguntar.

-¿Que es solfeo?

-Es aprender a leer las notas de una melodía -contesto mientras le sonreía a la niña que ignoraba la mueca de la chica a lado de ella.

-Gracias.

-De nada -respondió aún bajo las miradas incrédulas de algunos chicos de otras casas (sobre todo Gryffindor). Tal vez no todos los Slytherin son malos fue el pensamiento de algunos, pero otros que seguían en su terquedad y no creían que los Slytherin podrían cambiar -. Como decía, en tercer año puedes escoger tu instrumento, eso si no eres elegido para el coro del maestro Blaine.

Un chico de Ravenclaw fue quien levanto la mano esta vez: -¿Cuáles son los instrumentos a elegir?

-Violín, flauta transversa, guitarra y piano pero si cantas no llevas instrumento a menos que si quieras. Por ejemplo, yo lleve canto y violín ¿Alguna otra duda?

-Yo -levanto un Hufflepuff la mano -¿No lo puedes dejar?

-Si, después de los TIMOS, pero es solo si quieres o no pasas la materia -. Esta vez fue Dominique quien contesto y el chico asintió conforme.

-Continuando mi presentación, mi pero materia es DCAO. Simplemente no congeniamos -dijo y Dominique asintió repetidas veces -. Bueno, siguiendo mi pasión, estudio música en el mundo muggle...

-Pero -interrumpió una chica castaña de Hufflepuff- ¿Cómo es que hacen para conseguir entrar a una universidad muggle si no estudiaron en una preparatoria?

Después de explicar a los que no sabían cof cof sangres puras cof cof lo que era una preparatoria y después secundaria y primaria Fay pudo contestar la pregunta.

-El director de Hogwarts (En este caso McGonagall) otorga un certificado con el nombre de una preparatoria y te ayuda con los papeles necesarios.

La chica asintió feliz.

-Por cierto, no sé si hayan notado que Dominique fue la primera Weasley fuera de la casa de Ravenclaw.

Algunos fruncieron el ceño y comenzaron a sacar cuentas hasta que dieron con que ella decía la verdad.

-No me importa -dijo Bill Weasley sobre los murmullos -. Es mi hija y la quiero este en la casa que este.

-Gracias papá.

-Después de esta breve interrupción.

-Tú la provocaste -puntualizo Dom.

-Cierto, pero es que considere extraño que no hecho algún comentario -explico -. Hablando de ello, esa loca chica -señalo a la rubia - es mi mejor amiga.

-El cariño es mutuo castaña -dijo Dom.

-Prosigo. Mi patronus es un toro.

-No me sorprende –susurró un encapuchado y Fay lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Fui premio anual y tengo un gato llamado Camille.

-¿En serio, Tan? –preguntó Wilson.

-¿Qué? –preguntó –Camille debe tener protagonismo. Por cierto, yo soy soltera –dijo guiñado un ojo.

-Espera –dijo un Gryffindor -¿Por qué te llaman Tan si tu nombre es Fay?

-Por mi apellido –respondió la castaña –Tanner; un día un chico me estaba hablando por mi apellido hasta que me grito "¡Hay Tan, a veces eres tan distraída!". Desde entonces se me quedó _Tan._

El chico asintió comprendiendo por qué y Fay bajo del escenario y tomó asiento junto con su mejor amiga.

Esta vez fue el turno de un encapuchado de subir. En cuánto se quitó la capa y la máscara todos pudieron ver a un chico alto y de complexión ancha. Tez bronceada y vestido con una túnica de color verde. Sus ojos eran negros y tenía el cabello castaño corto, casi a rape.

-Buenos días –dijo una voz grave –Yo soy Abel Blaise Zabini Parkinson.

-¿¡Yo!? –Gritaron dos voces a la vez -¿¡Con él / ella!?

Blaise y Pansy tenían la boca hasta el suelo.

-No sabía que tus padres se llevaran mal –dijo una voz entre los encapuchados y Blaise respondió por su futuro hijo.

-No me malinterpreten –se corrigió rápido el moreno -. Es sólo que jamás imagine estar casado con ella.

-¿Cómo no quieres que malinterprete eso? –dijo Pansy enojada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Draco rió, lo que sorprendió a muchos, pues eso no es algo que se viera todos los días.

-¡Ahora sí la regaste amigo! –dijo entre carcajadas aún bajo la mirada atenta de los demás, sin importarle nada. En mucho tiempo no había sonreído por más de unos segundos y en verdad estaba contento por eso al igual que sus amigos, incluso a la directora McGonagall se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo era su alumno. Pronto Theo fue contagiado por su risa y comenzó a reír a carcajadas también.

-Gracias Draco, Theo, eso me ayuda mucho –respondió sarcástico mientras aún veía la mirada temerosa de su castaña amiga y futura esposa.

-Aun no respondes Blaise –dijo la castaña enojada y el joven revolvió las manos con nerviosismo.

-Es que yo... -rio nervioso -veras yo no te veo como una chica si no...

-¿No me ves como una chica? O sea que soy varón.

Se escuchó un 'Uhh' colectivo.

-¡No! Eres bonita y graciosa, me entiendes, pero no eres mi tipo.

-¿No soy suficiente bonita para ser tu tipo?

-Si... ¡No! -Blaise estaba desesperado para gracia de muchas personas de la sala.

-¿Entonces si soy fea?

-Eso no fue lo que quise decir.

-Pues eso pareció -puso sus manos en la cintura aún más enojada -. Bien, si quieres a una chica "fragante" pues puedes buscarte a alguien que si tenga belleza como...

Y Blaise la había callado con un beso.

Draco, Theodore y Daphne Greengrass, la mejor amiga de la morena, tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero luego Daphne aplaudió y el resto del comedor le siguió.

-¿P-por qu-que-e...?

-No encontraba una forma de callarte -dijo Blaise sonriendo pero muy nervioso.

-Y así, damas y caballeros -dijo Abel desde el escenario -comenzó la historia de mis padres.

-¿En serio? -pregunto Theodore, que aun veía a sus amigos con cierta extrañeza y asombro.

-Pues... No tanto así, pero si empezó con un beso -explico.

-Pero, por favor, preséntate... Hijo -dijo con Pansy con una sonrisa apenada desde su lugar junto a Blaise que estaba igual o más apenado que ella por el espectáculo que habían montado.

-Claro mamá -sonrió el chico -. Mi nombre es Abel, tengo 18 años y fui a Slytherin.

La casa aplaudió feliz de tener a su primer miembro de esa generación.

-Ese es mi hijo -grito Blaise orgulloso. Después de la guerra la casa de las serpientes gano muchas malas miradas, pero eso no significaba que ellos perdieran su orgullo y mucho menos a sus amigos, pues bien dijo el sombrero _"En Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos"._

-Actualmente me dedico a las empresas familiares y nos va muy bien, incluso expandimos nuestra empresa al mundo _muggle._

-Nunca he sabido de qué se tratan esas empresas –interrumpió Fay –. Creo que nadie sabe en realidad.

-Eso depende de la familia, por ejemplo los Zabini participamos en finanzas, somos algo así como un banco. Vendemos, préstamos y cambiamos, en su mayoría trabajamos con Gringotts.

-Oh, eso es interesante –dijo la chica y en verdad le interesaba, ya que las matemáticas siempre habían sido su fuerte.

-No juego quidditch aunque si me gusta. Mi equipo favorito es el Puddlemere United –Wood y Leanne fueron los que más aplaudieron junto con algunos fans de ese equipo de quidditch –. Mi materia favorita siempre fue Astronomía.

-Es hermoso leer lo que dicen las estrellas ¿No es cierto? –dijo Luna desde su asiento con su típica mirada soñadora.

-Sí, si lo es señorita Sc… Lovegood –dijo corrigiéndose de inmediato pero sonriendo con sinceridad, ella le agradaba –. Sin embargo nunca me gusto adivinación, la considero una ciencia muy inexacta –alguna personas como McGonagall y Hermione asintieron, al igual que la abuela de Neville.

-No entiendo porque todos dicen eso, sí es maravillosa –se quejó Parvati.

-Sí, quizás para ti, pero para mí no –le dijo Abel a la chica –. Mi patronus es un delfín, siempre he pensado que es porque es un ser racional –meditó –. Por cierto, mi mejor amiga es una Weasley y fui prefecto –dijo rápidamente – bien esa es toda mi presentación y…

-Alto –dijo Pansy -¿Qué dijiste?

-Qué fui prefecto –respondió Abel, no es que en un futuro sus padres y los de su mejor amiga se llevaran mal, pero sabía que las asperezas no estaban del todo limadas, en especial actualmente.

-No, antes de eso.

-Mi patronus es un delfín.

-Después de eso –dijo Pansy con el ceño fruncido y Abel decidió decirlo finalmente, no era bueno ver a su madre enojada.

-Mi mejor amiga es una Weasley.

Pansy miro a Blaise un segundo y asintió, luego miró al resto de sus amigos y asintieron también.

-Aunque ellos no nos agraden –dijo finalmente –. Aceptamos tu amistad con la comad… Weasley –se corrigió al ver la mirada de su hijo.

-Gracias –dijo una de las encapuchadas junto con Abel quién estaba feliz, pues esa Weasley se había convertido en su mejor amiga y se apoyaban mutuamente, aunque al principio se llevaran un tanto mal.

-Y creo que eso es todo de mí, así que…

-Espera –interrumpió una chica de Slytherin -¿Tienes novia?

Pansy se enojada se levantó dispuesta a ir por aquella chica pero Blaise la agarró de la cintura deteniéndola y sentándola sobre sus piernas.

-Amm no.

-Oh bueno, era sólo una duda porque tú no habías dicho tu estado civil a diferencia de los demás –se explicó al ver a la morena, pero eso no evitaba que la siguiera mirando mal.

-De acuerdo –dijo mientras se despedía con la mano y bajaba a sentarse en un puff.

El siguiente encapuchado tomo su lugar enfrente de la tarima y se quitó la capucha y la máscara que lo cubría.

En frente de todos estaba un chico de estatura media, de cabello rojo claro lacio que le caía por la frente y ojos marrones. Iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, una chaqueta de cuero y una camisa negra; era la perfecta imagen de chico malo, sin embargo, a veces las apariencias engañan.

-Hola –saludó –mi nombre es Luke, Luke Flynch-Fletchley.

-¿Y por qué te presentas como James Bond? –preguntó una encapuchada.

-Es cool –contradijo divertido y se oyó como la encapuchada bufó.

-¿Quién es tu madre? –preguntó Justin un poco ansioso por saber con quién se casaría.

-Tranquilo papá –dijo y Justin se avergonzó de parecer tan ansioso, pero quería saber si al final su amor sería correspondido –. Mi madre es Susan Bones.

Ambos abrieron la boca con sorpresa, en especial porque la chica salía con Ernie Macmillan.

-Pe-pero yo jamás le quitaría la novia a mi mejor amigo –declaró el chico muy perjudicado por lo que se acababa de enterar.

-Su historia es… complicada, mejor la cuento al final ¿De acuerdo papá? –Preguntó el chico y los tres aceptaron – Tengo 18 años y mi antigua casa fue Hufflepuff.

Los tejones aplaudieron a su integrante con emoción.

-Mi materia favorita siempre fue Estudios Muggles –dijo con emoción –. Me encanta la forma en la que se las arreglan sin magia y los aparatos que en un futuro tendrán… ¡Es simplemente maravilloso!

-Tranquilo cariño –dijo Dominique, pero se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y rápidamente le lanzó un _Petrificus Totalus _ a su padre, no quería que su novio fuera perseguido como su cuñado, aunque se le olvidaba que ya estaba pegado al asiento.

-¡Oh! –Dijo Fleur – Así que ese es tu novio Agatha.

-No me digas Agatha –dijo enojada –y sí. Luke es mi novio.

-Mucho gusto –saludó nervioso. Tratándose de la familia de su novia siempre había que estar nervioso.

-¿Entonces te gustan las cosas muggles? –pregunto Arthur Weasley con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí, de hecho trabajo como pasante en el Ministerio, en el Confiscación de Hechizos Defensivos y Objetos de Protectores Falsos –sonrió y Arthur le hizo una seña a su nieta de que lo aprobaba, aunque ya se lo esperaba, su novio había conquistado a su abuelo con sus conocimientos muggles. Ambos estaban muy emocionados con el patito de hule –. Nunca me gusto la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Sin ofender Hagrid, es sólo que no son mi especialidad.

El semigigante hizo una seña quitándole importancia y sonriéndole al chico.

-Yo tampoco jugué en el equipo de quidditch, pero al igual que muchos soy un gran fan.

-¿Equipo favorito? –preguntó Ron.

-Holyhead Harpies y los Falmouth Falcons –respondió.

-El chico me agrada –comentó Ginny y su sobrina le sonrió.

-Mi patronus es un gato, algo irónico ya que tengo una rata de mascota.

Muchos asintieron pues tenía razón de su ironía.

-¿Por qué usas chaqueta? –preguntó una joven de Ravenclaw.

-No lo sé, me gusta usarla.

-¿Y no has pensado que te ves… rudo? –volvió a preguntar.

-Quizás, pero al menos así mantengo alejados a los hormonales de mi novia –dijo un poco molesto y varios de los hombres Weasley le dieron su aprobación.

-Punto a favor –dijo la chica de Ravenclaw.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros? –preguntó Susan.

Luke comenzó y se sentó en el borde del escenario.

-Todo empezó un año a partir de esta fecha, cuando tú, mamá y mi padrino Ernie.

-¿Soy tu padrino? –el pelirrojo asintió.

-Empezaron a tener problemas de pareja. Hubo una noche en que mi madre, después de una discusión se fue a casa de mi padre a pasar la noche –ambos chicos se ruborizaron –. Mi padre la consoló y permitió que se quedara. Resumiendo, a la mañana siguiente mi padrino fue a buscarla, pero volvieron a discutir y esta vez terminaron; pero no se preocupen, quedaron como buenos amigos.

Ambos sonrieron tranquilos.

-El caso es que mi madre se quedó a vivir en el departamento de mi padre y después de unos ¿tres años? Si, más o menos eso, comenzaron a salir, después nací yo y el resto es historia.

Susan se volteó hacia su mejor amigo y futuro novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Justin se sonrojó un poco.

-Bueno, eso es todo de mí, tu turno búlgaro.

El chico se bajó del escenario de un salto y se sentó a los pies de su novia, quién le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de des petrificar a su padre, quién para este punto ya estaba resignado a ver a sus dos "bebés" con novio.

* * *

**¡Hola! Lamento tanto no haber actualizado la semana pasada, es sólo que estuve en temporada de exámenes.**

**También fui a un concurso de química, representando a mi bachillerato, así que tuve que estudiar.**

**Saque el lugar 10 de 125 competidores ¿Pueden creerlo? Estoy muy feliz.**

**(Por cierto, si se lo preguntan, sí, soy una clase de cerebrito nerd x) O al menos eso dice mi hermano)**

**Cómo recompensa, mañana SIN FALTA subiré el siguiente capítulo, así que espérenlo.**

**Contestó reviews.**

**-IsabellaMalfoyG: **Gracias por comentar:3

**-xXm3ch3Xx: **Jajajaja sólo para ponerte feliz, te diré que sí, Scor será su novio:3 Al menos con mi tío si funciona, deberías ver la cara que pone cuando mi tía le regaña (esa amenaza fue sacada de la vida real:3

Gracias por dar tu opinión sobre la pareja:)

Saludos.

**-Lectio In Aeternum: **¡Estoy muy feliz de que te haya encantado!

Jajaja lo siento, es que cuando hice la lista de personajes, en verdad no creí que haría un fic sobre ellos.

Jajajaja, está bien, cuando aparezcan te diré quiénes fueron:3

Aún sigo con esa esperanza, me aferrare a ella.

Gracias tía Lectiox)

Pd: Sobre tu segundo review.- Jajaja, si, lo hizo en el anterior fic y quise retomarlo.

¿Jajaja, enserio? Me alegro de que el personaje sí se parece a ti:3

Un beso.

**-Ana Sofia: **Es uno de mis personajes favoritos.

No lo había pensado así, pero me gusta ese nombre, si no te importa lo usaré en la novela:3

Besos.

Pd: Respecto a tu segundo review, muchas gracias por preguntar, ya lo explique más arriba y como recompensa, subiré capítulo mañana:)

**-Bella Pottermore: **Gracias por comentar:3

**-Isabell Weasley: **¡Gracias! En serio, muchas gracias.

Sí, se que algunos no les gusta, por eso pregunte, pero por el momento va ganando la pareja.

En este capítulo dice:)

Un beso.

**-FlOrCiTa MaSeN: **Gracias:)

Jajajaja, me imagino que síxD

Besos.

**-Guest: **Muchas gracias. Jajaja, me gusto mucho tu idea de los novios sufriendo por las bromas de los Weasley, así que lo usaré más adelante si no te molesta:3

Eres la primera que comenta que no quiere a Molly y Fred como pareja.

Gracias por la opinión.

Besos.

**-Bonnibel: **Muchas gracias, a mí también me gusta leer sobre ellos.

¿En serio? Wilson se pondrá muy feliz al igual que Dominique x3 jaja.

Yo lo deje a elección, y sí fuera incesto (por votación) será leve. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, estoy muy contenta de que a pesar de lo que vaya a ocurrir la sigas leyendo:)

Un beso.

**-Kira Black: **Gracias:)

**¡Recuerden que siguen abiertas las votaciones para saber si quieren a Molly &amp; Fred como pareja o serán otras las parejas que tendrán!**

**En serio las debo tener hartas con el mensaje pero:**

**He creado un blog en tumblr acerca de este fic, con fotos, facts y momentos pequeños de la tercera generación, así que si quieren darle una vuelta por ahí es:** _memoriessp-3g_

**Los quiero ¡Besos!**

V. Nott


	8. Dos búlgaros y prefecta perfecta

**Dos búlgaros y la prefecta perfecta.**

* * *

El siguiente encapuchado se veía alto y robusto, algo que se comprobó cuando se quitó la capa y la máscara de fénix.

Tenía ojos color verde oscuro y el cabello castaño lacio, un poco largo que llevaba peinado hacia atrás con un poco de gel **(N/A: ¿A alguien más le desagrada el gel? A mí no me gusta:( Eso explica mi cabello de locaxD).**

De tez tostada y muy musculoso. Iba vestido con un uniforme de quidditch rojo y blanco.

-Hola -Tenía un acento muy marcado -Mi nombrrre es Vasile Krum Blevins

Una chica castaña -obviamente de Bulgaria porque llevaba el uniforme de Drumstrang -se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, el famoso Viktor Krum.

-¿Oíste eso? Tendrrremos un hijo -Viktor emocionado le beso y Hermione se levantó de su asiento a felicitarlos.

-Hola Viktor, tú debes ser Valka -le tendió la mano y la chica la estrecho -tu novio dice maravillas sobre ti.

-¿Oh enserrrio? -dijo y se sonrojo.

-Sí y muchas felicidades por su hijo, es muy guapo.

-Grrracias madrrrina Hermione -Dijo Vasile y Hermione sonrió, al menos su ahijado si sabía pronunciar su nombre de manera correcta.

-Sí. Grrracias Hermione -Valka la abrazo y la castaña regreso a su lugar.

-¿Por qué fuiste a saludarlos? -le susurro Ron a su novia.

-Porque Viktor es mi amigo y te aguantas.

El pelirrojo asintió a regañadientes. "Vicky" aun no le agradaba del todo. Harry, quien estaba a su lado comenzó a reírse.

-Mis padrrres son, obviamente, Viktor Krum y Valka Blevins -los aludidos se dieron otro beso. Estaban felices por tener un futuro hijo -. Aunque es un poco extrrraño ser dos años más grande que tu madrrre.

-Perrro aun así, te puedo castigar -dijo sonriendo y Vasile se preocupó. Si su madre sonreía de la forma en el que lo estaba haciendo no era buena idea.

-Como decía. Fui a Drumstrang. Tengo 18 años y actualmente juego en el equipo de: Mashers Rams*.

-¡No juegues! -grito uno de los encapuchados junto con Oliver Wood.

-Ese es uno de los mejores equipos de Bulgaria -dijo asombrado el fan de quidditch mientras a su lado Katie Bell negaba con la cabeza.

-En realidad iba a trabajar descifrando runas -explicó -, pero en el último partido uno de los entrenadores me ofreció la oportunidad de jugar, a mí y a otra persona, pero solo yo acepte.

-¿Y por qué no lo aceptaste? -le pregunto un encapuchado a otro.

-Porque aunque me gustarrra no querria dedicarme a ello -respondió una voz grave.

-Esta demente -dijo el encapuchado y se volvió a sentar.

-En fin. Mi materria favorita es Runas Antiguas (de ahí a lo que querrria dedicarrrme) y la peor es Historia. Es muy tediosa.

Muchos asentían y le deban la razón al búlgaro.

-Juego como golpeador -declaró sorprendiendo a muchos pues pensaban que sería buscador como su padre.

-¿Ves Viktor? Mi hijo saco mi brrrazo -comento Valka.

-¿Juegas como golpeadora? -pregunto Fred Weasley.

-Por supuesto -dijo orgullosa y le hizo una seña a su hijo para que continuara.

-Mi patrronus es un cangrrrejo y aunque soy soltero, me gusta una chica.

-¿Gustar? -dijo el mismo encapuchado de antes -Se te cae la baba por ella.

Vasile se sonrojo.

-Si bueno, esa es toda mi prresentación.

Se bajó de la tarima y dejo que el siguiente encapuchado subiera.

Se veía un poco más bajo que Vasile, pero tenía una estructura física similar.

Cuando se quitó las prendas que cubrían su identidad revelo a un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés vestido con una camisa abierta de cuadros verdes con una camiseta de un verde más claro, un par de pantalones de mezclilla negra y unos tenis deportivos.

-¿Qué onda? -dijo saludando -Mi nombrrre es Harper. Sólo Harper por ahorra.

-¿Por qué solo Harper por ahora? -pregunto inocentemente un niño de Ravenclaw y una chica a su lado le dio un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-No seas menso. Eso no se pregunta - le regalo y el chico rápidamente se disculpó.

-No te prreeocupes -dijo Harper con una sonrisa -. Lo explicarrre después.

El chico que antes había preguntado le sonrió.

-Tengo 18. Voy a Drumstrang y actualmente... Bueno, en el futurro trabajo como prrrofesor de Encantamientos en el colegio.

Algunos se sorprendieron de que alguien tan joven fuera profesor.

-A mí también me ofrrrecieron el trabajo para jugarr quidditch, perro lo rechacé.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Wood dramáticamente.

-Simplemente no es mi vocación -Wood negó con la cabeza y Katie le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Al menos dime el puesto?

-Buscadorr -Viktor lo analizó unos segundos al igual que el obsesionado por el juego.

-Mm... Si, tienes cara de buscador -dio su aprobación y el búlgaro le sonrió.

-La clase que odio es educación física.

-¿No es eso algo raro? -pregunto una chica de Gryffindor.

-No es que no me guste la clase. Si no que el prrrofesor es un salvaje.

-¿Sigue Morkein? -pregunto Valka.

-Sí.

-Con razón te da miedo -expreso.

-Mi patrronus es un pastor alemán. Y tengo una novia en Bulgaria, su nombrrre es Erin Argall.

-¿Hija de mi mejorr amigo? -Pregunto Viktor.

-Si, esa misma papá.

-Pues cuídala bien muchacho.

-Con mi vida -sonrió -. Hablando de eso, mi mejor amigo es Vasile Krum y yo soy su hermano adoptado.

Valka se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en el borde del escenario junto con Harper.

-¿Puedes contarnos la historria? -pregunto mientras tomaba su mano.

Vasile quiso acercarse también, pero considero más prudente que su madre se encargara de todo, después de todo, ella siempre lo había arreglado.

-Crrecí en un orfanato muggle desde que tengo memorria -dijo con un poco de tristeza -. Junto conmigo llego una nota que decía mi nombrrre y mi apellido: Endenborough.

Todo en el salón estaba en silencio mientras escuchaban la historia de Harper.

-Cuando llego mi carrta de Drumstrang, el director actual me ofrrecio una beca completa a cambio de puros extraordinarios. Luego entrre al equipo, lo que me dio oporrrtunidad de sacar unos aceptables -bromeó.

Apretó la mano de Valka y le llamó a Vasile para que se acercara.

-Luego llego este tonto -dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro de manera amistosa -. Le dijo a sus padrrres de mi situación... Y ellos me adoptaron -le sonrió a su nueva familia -. Es algo que nunca terreminare de agradecerles.

-Erres mi mejorr amigo. No podía dejarrte así -dijo Vasile abrazándolo por los hombros.

-Además -intervino Viktor -, estarrremos muy felices de agregarte a nuestrra familia.

El momento se volvió muy emotivo. Incluso algunos lloraban, sobre todo cuando se dieron ese abrazo familiar.

-Y esa es mi prresentación.

Se bajó del escenario y todos se sentaron juntos en los puff.

Siendo la familia feliz que siempre juraron.

Una encapuchada se levantó de su asiento.

-Hola, buenas tardes. Yo soy una Weasley.

Una chica de baja estatura subió a la tarima y se quitó el traje que la cubría, mostrando a una pelirroja de tono oscuro, lacia, que sostenía en una cola de caballo y con unos ojos cafés. Tenía unas cuántas pecas por sobre el puente de la nariz y mejillas. Era delgada, pero lo más impresionante es que era muy parecida su abuela. Llevaba puesto un saco con el logo de Gryffindor sobre una blusa holgada de color blanco y unos short de mezclilla que acompañaban unos flats negros.

-Y me llamo Molly –la madre de familia sonrió orgullosa a sus hijos mientras esperaba a saber quién de ellos le puso su nombre a su hija –. Soy hija de Percy Weasley y Audrey Henderson.

La matriarca de la familia Weasley se levantó a abrazar a su hijo efusivamente y él se lo devolvió con fuerza. Las cosas con Percy habían mejorado mucho, incluso había regresado a vivir temporalmente a la madriguera.

-¿Quién es Audrey? -pregunto cuando su madre al fin lo libero.

Una castaña de ojos miel levanto tímidamente la mano.

-Yo soy.

Percy le sonrió amablemente, aunque seguía siendo un poco pomposo, bien dicen que malas mañanas nunca se quitan.

-Un gusto -saludó y se volvió a sentar mientras su hija rodaba los ojos.

-Obviamente voy a Gryffindor -señalo su chaqueta - y soy prefecta de mi casa.

-Prefecta perfecta -dijeron tres voces, lo que pensaron era raro pues siempre solían ser cuatro las que hablaban.

-Canuto, deja de tirar baba -le regaño uno de los chicos.

-¡No tiro baba! Pero es que ella es hermosa -dijo, casi, babeando.

-Molly... -hablo Percy -¿Quién es él?

-Mi novio -le salió la voz más aguda de lo normal.

Percy se quedó en silencio un momento antes de estallar.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE NOVIO!? NO PUEDES TENER NOVIO.

-Pero papá...

-NADA DE PAPÁ ¡DIME QUIÉN DE TODOS ESOS ENCAPUCHADOS ES!

Todos los encapuchados se hicieron a un lado dejando a uno sentado en el centro.

-Traidores -bufo.

-AHORA SI, SOLO VOY A PART...

-¡PERCY WEASLEY!

Gritó una voz entre la multitud y el aludido rápidamente se volteo esperando ver a su madre, sin embargo era Audrey quién estaba cruzada de brazos.

-Deja al niño en paz.

-Pero Audrey... -Percy se encogió ante la mirada amenazante de su futura esposa -Nuestra niña...

-¡Nuestra niña nada! Tiene 17 y sabe cuidarse por sí sola.

-Pero Audrey...

-Deja de decir eso y vete a sentar.

Percy a regañadientes dejo a su futuro yerno y tomo asiento de nuevo bajo la mirada de la castaña.

-Me agrada la chica -le susurro Ginny a su madre.

-Una Weasley hecha y derecha -corroboró la matriarca de la familia.

-Puedes continuar hija -dijo sonriendo, sin embargo, muchos tenían un poco de miedo.

Las pelirrojas daban miedo, pero cualquier mujer molesta era el terror mismo.

-Son unos traidores -susurró Canuto.

-Era tu pellejo o el nuestro -contestó su amigo -. Y adoro más el mío.

El encapuchado resopló y prestó atención a Molly.

-Mi patronus es un conejo y mi frase favorita Encantamientos.

El profesor Flitwick le sonrió a la chica, por como mencionaba su clase, seguro le apreciaba.

-Pero estoy de acuerdo con el resto. Odio Adivinación.

-¿Es que todos odian mi materia? -preguntó angustiada la profesora.

-No es que sea mala -mintió, para ella si era mala -. Simplemente soy muy lógica para ella.

-Sí, se te ve el aura -dijo y varios rodaron los ojos.

-Decía -continuó -, quiero estudiar leyes y trabajar en el Departamento de Defensa Mágica.

-Vaya... Eres idéntica a Hermione -dijo Ron.

-En realidad -Dijo Molly -, a ella y a mí nos encanta hablar de libros.

-Lo dije -susurro y Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Creo que lo último por decir es que soy Premio Anual. Un gusto presentarme.

Se bajó de la tarima y fue momento de que el siguiente encapuchado se presentara.

* * *

***Mashers Rams. Inventado por mí. Traducción por google: Carneros Destrozadores.**

**Lo prometido es deuda.**

**¿Les gustó el capítulo? Aunque creo que me quedo un poco corto:(**

**Lamento a las que votaron por otras parejas para Molly y Fred, pero por el momento van ganando ellos, aun así, este es el último capítulo para votar.**

**Espero les guste y lamento no haber podido subir mañana.**

**Contesto reviews:**

**-xXm3ch3Xx: **Jajajaja, es un método efectivo B) Jajaja deberían, más no siempre lo entienden. Yo creo que a lo mejor también se desmaya Draco.

Espero te guste el capítulo.

Besos.

**-LoveScoroseandRomione: **Jajaja, lo sé son tan *-* abdagfajhf Mmm… según mis cálculos, cómo unos cinco capítulos mínimo, quizás seis o siete. Aún falta acabar con los de 7mo (Que acaba de empezar) 6to y ya luego van los 5to y ellos son los primeros.

Jajaja, a decir verdad ya tengo ese capítulo preparado:3

Espero te guste el capítulo.

Besos.

**-Lectio In Aeternum: **Jajaja, gracias tía Lectiox)

Pediste padres celosos, tienes padres celosos, siento que tienes razón respecto a que faltaban jaja.

Si la mayoría de votos ganan sí será Molly &amp; Fred, pero como sé que no a todos les gusta, lo haré leve.

Jajaja gracias, me encanto escribir ese momento.

Besos.

**-Christine C: **Gracias. Es por eso que lo deje a votación, a petición del público:3

**-Isabell Weasley: **Gracias, sabes, algo me dice que uno de los capítulos te gustará, pero sabrás de lo que hablo cuándo llegue el momento:)

Espero te guste el capítulo.

**-FlOrCiTa MaSeN: **¡Gracias:3! Me encanta esa pareja. Son muy efectivos Jajaja.

Muchas gracias:)

Besos.

**Espero les guste el capítulo.**

**Recuerden el blogxD **

**Los veo ¡Lo juro! No me lancen tomates. El siguiente fin de semana.**

**Un beso enorme mis lectores.**

V. Nott.


	9. Merodeadores 3

**Merodeadores 3.0**

El encapuchado que subió era alto y delgado, pero aun así se logaba ver un poco su musculatura.

Al quitarse la capa mostro a un chico de cabello cobrizo desordenado y una sonrisa enorme, de esas carismáticas que simplemente te encantan. Sus ojos eran marrones y de tez blanca que contrastaba con su pantalón de mezclilla y camiseta negra.

Literalmente, muchas chica prácticamente babeaban por el chico (Y eso que todavía no veían lo que faltaba mucho por ver); sin embargo la mayoría de los cuadros lo miraban con sorpresa, al igual que la orden.

El cuadro de James tartamudeó encantado: -Ere-res-id-idéntico-a-a...

-¿A ti? -dijo el chico y James asintió -Es porque soy tu nieto.

¡PLAF!

Harry se había desmayado.

-Genial -ironizó Hermione -. Se enfrenta a Voldemort y se desmaya por su hijo.

Lograron reanimarlo con un _Enervate_ y miró al chico de la tarima sonriente.

-Yo soy James Sirius Potter Weasley.

No alcanzó a terminar de decir su segundo apellido cuando una pelirroja ya estaba besando al chico que vivió sin importarle las 5 1/2 miradas matadoras de los hermanos de la chica.

-Te amo -dijeron a la vez con la sonrisa más grande que pudieran tener.

-Ya, ya -interrumpió James Sirius -mucha miel.

Todos rieron mientras Ginny retaba al chico con la mirada.

-Continuando con la presentación...

-Espera -interrumpió el retrato de James -Te llamas como yo.

-Y como yo -intervino Sirius brincando de felicidad dentro de su cuadro.

-Sí, mi padre me nombro como a ustedes -dijo con una sonrisa pícara, la misma que caracteriza a los dos hombres.

-Apuesto a que eres todo un merodeador -comento James con orgullo.

-Por supuesto -su sonrisa era tan grande como la del gato rizón -. Pero a eso llegara después.

-Por Merlín, este chico me traerá demasiados problemas -dijo Ginny sujetándose la cabeza con una mano.

-Ni lo menciones -le secundó McGonagall.

-Ahora sí. Continuando con la presentación del magnífico...

-Arrogante -dijo alguien entre los encapuchados.

-Me amas pelirroja -le guiño el ojo y al menos 10 voces corearon: Todo Potter tiene a su pelirroja.

-Es un dicho muy popular ¿No? -pregunto Tonks y el resto asintió.

-Mi casa es, por supuesto, la más genial de todas ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Los miembros antiguos y actuales siguieron su grito y vitorearon. Era bastante escandaloso, pero no por nada Gryffindor siempre hizo las mejores fiestas.

-Acabo de cumplir 17 años y voy en séptimo año. Mi sueño es volverme Auror, como papá.

-¿No crees que eso es un poco peligroso? -interrumpieron tres pelirrojas a la vez y una encapuchada.

-Mamá, abuela Molly, abuela Lily, Nat -enumero y todos supieron que se refería a la encapuchada -. Ya hemos hablado de esto, lo he pensado mucho y esto es lo que en verdad quiero hacer.

-De acuerdo -aceptaron las cuatro a regañadientes y James le guiño el ojo a la encapuchada -. Por ciertas chicas, este chico tiene una dueña en su corazón.

La sonrisa que tenía era completamente boba... No, más bien era de enamorado.

Algunas chicas se decepcionaron, al fin y al cabo los hombres Potter siempre han sido muy cotizados.

-Mi patronus es un lémur... Bueno, era un ciervo como el de papá y el abuelo, pero después cambio a un lémur.

-¿Cómo? -pregunto Luna y el pelinegro se sonrojo.

-Bueno, estábamos en sexto, en clase de defensa. Y el profesor nos pidió conjurar nuestros patronus... -Se rasco la cabeza un poco nervioso -El caso es que hice mi ciervo, corrió hasta la que (en ese momento) era la pelirroja de mis sueños -sonrió abiertamente -. Troto alrededor del patronus de ella, el lémur, después hubo una especie de luz brillante y después había un lémur en su lugar.

Se escuchó un "Aww" colectivo.

-Fue una gran demostración -expreso Molly -. De magia y de amor.

James sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Pero ¿Por qué cambio tu patronus?

-Oh, el profesor dice que es por mis sinceros sentimientos. Al parecer mi patronus decidió demostrarlos.

Se volvió a escuchar un "Aww" de las personas del salón.

-Si bueno, odio la materia de Historia pero la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la mejor. Tengo pensado volverme animago ¡REGISTRADO! Cuando termine la escuela.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -pregunto Hermione escandalizada.

-Ahh... Lo averiguaras después... -Antes de que se pudiera objetar algo continuo su presentación -Juego como cazador en el equipo y soy co-capitán. Y después de Teddy, yo retome los Merodeadores, ahora, 3.0. Y por supuesto soy Cornamenta -guiño el ojo.

-Estoy orgulloso -fingió llorar el cuadro de James.

-Y creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir... Si ¿No?

-Si, así que mueve tu trasero del escenario que es mi turno -dijo un encapuchado y subió a la tarima.

-Ok, ok -dijo James y al pasar al lado de él le susurró -. Suerte Canuto. Nosotros te apoyamos.

-Gracias.

Se quitó la capucha y la máscara, mostrando a un chico de tez bronceada, cabello entre pelirrojo y castaño, más el segundo y de ojos azules brillantes que contrastaban totalmente con su tono de piel. Iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, unas converse blanca y una camisa del mismo color. Físicamente era idéntico a los gemelos Weasley en tanto los rasgos, especialmente en la estatura.

Nadie podía negar que fuera un Weasley por donde sea que lo mires.

-Hola, yo soy Frederick Arthur Weasley Johnson. Y mis padres son George Weasley y Angelina Johnson.

Ambos se sonrieron entre sí, tenía mucho tiempo que se gustaban pero ninguno lo admitía.

Al final, con un poco de ayuda de su gemelo que le pidió a un chico le diera un golpe a su George: él se levantó y le planto un beso a Angelina mientras se escuchaban los aplausos.

-Genial padres, ahora podré presentarme si ustedes dejan de compartir babas.

Ambos se sentaron sonrojados (con George riéndose también) mientras Molly II gritaba.

-¡Fred!

-Ese es mi nombre -le sonrió y guiño el ojo mientras la chica negaba.

-Vaya -interrumpió Ron -. Heredaste los pulmones de mamá.

-Gracias tío -le sonrió la chica obviamente orgullosa de su talento.

-Prefiero que me llamen Fred y... Lo siento cariño, voy a decirlo ahora.

Una pelirroja en el público se preparó para la bomba que caería.

-Yo soy Canuto -declaró.

Quizás para ustedes no signifique mucho, pero para Percy Weasley... Fue como escuchar una alarma.

-¿¡TU!? ¿¡TU ERES CANUTO!?

-¿Sorpresa? -dijo temblando. No lo parecía mucho, pero su tío era un Weasley también. Por lo tanto muy celoso.

-¡Wow! -Interrumpió George -Estoy tan orgulloso de ti -fingió secarse una lágrima.

-¿Sabes si acaso lo que eso SIGNIFICA? -Estallo Percy.

-Por supuesto ¡Mi hijo es un merodeador! -dijo completamente emocionado.

-¡NO! Significa que es pareja de mi hija.

La cara de felicidad de George decayó a una mueca comprendiendo lo que su hermano trataba de decir.

-¿Cómo puedes salir con tu propio primo? -pregunto Percy iracundo a su hija -Eso es algo inaudito, inaceptable...

-Tranquilízate hermano -dijo Charlie pero se arrepintió de hablar al ver su mirada.

-Tío Perce. Amos a Molly, la amo de verdad, como no había amado ni amaré a nadie. No te dejes llevar por lo que dice la gente, tendré cierta "reputación" pero yo soy incapaz de dañarla. Sé que es difícil de entender, pero realmente no me importa si lo aceptan o no. Estoy enamorado de Molly Genevie Weasley Henderson y nada hará que cambie de opinión.

Para este punto Molly II tenía lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro. Corrió hasta el pelirrojo y le planto un beso frente a todos, sin importarle que sus padres lo vieran, sin tomar en cuenta que posiblemente era incorrecto.

-¿A qué te refieres con reputación? -preguntó Percy más calmado, o al menos eso aparentaba.

-¿En serio papá? ¿De todo el discurso sólo retuviste eso? -preguntó Molly un tanto escéptica.

-Me conformo con que tenga las manos fuera ¡Empezando ahora!

Fred rápidamente se alejó de Molly. La pelirroja rodo los ojos y le dio a su novio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a su lugar.

-Bueno -el chico aun seguía un poco nervioso y la mirada matadora de alguien cofcofPercycofcof no ayudaba demasiado -, dejando todo el drama de lado. Tengo 17 años, voy en 7mo y quiero dedicarme a la tienda de bromas.

-No preferirías un trabajo... No sé... ¿Más responsable? -preguntó la abuela Molly.

-Creo que dirigir 26 franquicias en todo el mundo puedo llegar a ser algo responsable, aunque las cuentas dan jaqueca -se sobó las sienes con molestia.

George y el retrato de Fred estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Dijiste 26?

-¿En todo el mundo? -Completaron sus frases.

-Por supuesto ¿Creían que se quedarían en el Callejón Diagon?

Los gemelos comenzaron a festejar y algunos le siguieron la corriente. No podían estar más entusiasmados.

-Se me olvido decir la cosa más obvia: ¡Estoy en Gryffindor!

La casa vitoreo feliz. Ha este paso serían ellos quienes tuvieran más miembros... Claro, si fuera un concurso.

-Soy golpeador en el equipo con mi amado Lunático.

-Lo sé, soy el mejor -dijo un encapuchado.

-Me encanta Transformaciones y odio Historia ¿Que tiene esa materia que es muy aburrida?

Muchos no supieron contestar la pregunta.

-Por cierto, Minnie, deberías cambiar las sillas de tú oficina. Son un tanto incómodas.

-Estoy de acuerdo -intervino James Sirius.

-Ni que lo digas -comentó Sophia -. Te duele la espalda después de las tres horas.

-¡Ni te imaginas 5! -exclamó un encapuchado y varias mamás se veían enojadas -Pero nosotros no sabemos de eso... Continua Canuto.

-Y por último mi patronus es un lince. Ahora cedo el micrófono a mi estimado amigo.

Se bajó de la tarima y se sentó en los puff viendo como su amigo se quitaba la máscara y la capa.

Un joven fornido, de pelo lacio marrón al igual que sus ojos. Su tez blanca se perdía un poco con los pantaloncillos caqui y la playera naranja con el logotipo de una escoba.

Las chica sin duda necesitarían ayuda para olvidar sus rostros ¿Es que todos los Merodeadores 3.0 eran tan guapos?

-¿Qué hay amigos? Me llamo Alexander Wood Bell, apodado Alex y también Colagusano.

Katie le sonrió a su futuro marido y él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tengo 16, apenas cumpliré 17en... O cumpliría en dos semanas.

-Lo siento -corearon las mismas tres voces del problema/solución en el que estaban metidos.

-Soy Gryffindor -la mesa volvió a aplaudir y Alex hizo una reverencia -. Juego como guardián de la casa Gryffindor y soy el otro co-capitán. Digamos que gracias a mí y James hemos ganado dos veces la copa de Quidditch.

La casa de Gryffindor vitoreo una vez más. Ganar esa copa era prácticamente ganar la copa de las casas. Y ganar es importante.

-Me gusta la materia de Cuidado de las Criaturas, pero aun así me dedicare al quidditch.

-¿A qué equipos? -preguntó su padre y todos soltaron un suspiro de fastidio.

Ya empezó.

-Bueno, a los Chudley Cannons y al Puddlemere United. Esos son los equipos que considero sus ofertas.

-Los Chudley Cannons siempre han jugado fatal.

-No lo creas -interrumpió Wilson.

-Es cierto -apoyó Aura -. Ganaron el campeonato de Quidditch del año ante pasado y el de 2016 y creo que también en el 2009.

-¡Ja! -le dijo Ron a Harry -Te dije que algún día ganarían.

-No tengo TAN malas notas

-Según el tío Percy tienes las mismas notas que tu padre cuando era joven -intervino su hermana Leanne.

-No es mi culpa, si no del Quidditch, no es muy fácil ser co-capitán a la vez que haces los T. I. M. O. S. y E. X. T. A. S. I. S y planeas bromas.

-¡Ay no! -exclamó Percy -Otro viciado de ese deporte.

-En realidad -intervino James S. -, no es tan viciado... Aunque creo que es más porque no lo permitimos.

-Es cierto -interrumpió un encapuchado -¿Se acuerdan en segundo?

-Por supuesto -rió Fred -. Cuando sus padres le mandaron una escoba por entrar al equipo se pasaba todo el tiempo admirándola y lustrándola.

-Incluso le puso nombre ¿Cómo era?

-Monique -rió el encapuchado.

-Ja-ja -dijo Alex -. Búrlense si quieren, pero no les daré pases gratis a partidos.

De pronto los tres se pusieron serios.

-No lo harías -advirtió el encapuchado.

-Oh, prueban -reto el futuro jugador de Quidditch y los tres se quedaron callados. Mientras Alex sonreía con suficiencia.

-La materia que odio es Adivinación... Me hago bolas y nunca logro ver nada en las tazas.

-Te comprendo -dijeron varios dándole la razón, en verdad casi nadie se daba cuenta de la molestia de la maestra.

-Tengo novia.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Katie.

-¿Mamá? -preguntó extrañado y la chica se avergonzó.

-Es que me sorprendí... Considerando a tu padre, creí que tardarías casi lo mismo que él. Lo siento hijo.

-Descuida, Ma. En el futuro hiciste lo mismo -admitió y se avergonzó aún más -. Mi patronus es un cuervo y para hacerlo más corto, todos los merodeadores 3.0 queremos ser animagos.

-Aún deben explicarme eso -intervino Hermione y al igual que antes se le cambio de conversación.

-Ya acabe, tu turno Lunático.

Bajo de la tarima y el siguiente chico subió, pero antes McGonagall se puso de pie.

-Está será la última presentación antes de cenar e ir a dormir.

Todo el mundo se extrañó, pero un encapuchado llamo la atención.

-No creo que se hayan dado cuenta, pero ahí arriba –señalo donde estaban las puertas selladas y un poco más arriba estaba un reloj blanco con manecillas enormes –. Hay un reloj que programamos para que siga su transcurso habitual.

Todo el mundo entendió y mágicamente los estómagos comenzaron a rugir en sign de hambre, pero aún faltaba una presentación.

El chico era bastante alto, cabello rubio, muy guapo y de ojos cafés. Era de tez blanca y de complexión ancha e iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa roja. Pero exactamente, lo que más resaltaba de él era un tatuaje que tenía en el lado derecho del cuello: Un león con sus fauces abiertas.

Sí. En definitiva todos eran muy atractivos.

-Hola -dijo amablemente -. Yo soy Lunático. Mejor conocido como Calum Perkings Greinder.

Dos chicos se miraron extrañados. Ellos eran mejores amigos, por lo que no entendían como es que tenían un hijo.

-Verán, mis padres no están casados -comenzó a explicar -. Son Sandra Greinder y Harold Perkings. Mi papá es muggle pero conoce el secreto de mamá. El caso es que hubo una noche (No describiré lo que sucedió, es asqueroso) -Hizo una mueca de repugnancia mientras sus padres se sonrojaban -. Y inexplicablemente 9 meses después nací yo. Tengo muy buenos tratos con ambos y ellos me quieren, a pesar de que hicieron sus familias por separado.

Sandra levanto la mano para preguntarle: -¿Cómo te sientes tú?

No importaba con quién, era su hijo y se preocupaba por su bienestar.

-Muy bien mamá -sonrió tranquilizando a la rubia -. Convivo una semana contigo y la otra con papá y me llevo muy bien con ambas familias.

-Bien, ahora me explicas el tatuaje -se cruzó de brazos.

-Si bueno... ¡Papá me dio permiso!

Sandra le dio un goleo a Harold.

-¡Au! ¿Yo qué?

-Por tarado -le reclamo la chica y dejo continuar a su hijo con la presentación.

-Tengo 17 años, voy en séptimo año en la fantástica casa de los leones.

Los miembros de Gryffindor aplaudieron con entusiasmo.

-Juego como golpeador en el equipo, con mi hermano del alma: Fred.

El mencionado fingió secarse una lágrima.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Ya dejen su bromance -se burló James.

-¿Bromance? -preguntó casi toda la sala en colectivo.

-Es un romance de hermanos, esta el Fredlum (Fred y Calum), el Jamex (James y Alex), el Jamred (Fred y James), el Cal...

-Ok, ya entendimos -interrumpió Teddy -. Se quieren como hermanos, ahora dejen continuar a Calum.

-Gracias Teddy. Mi materia favorita es Aritmancia, se me da fácil.

James y Sirius del cuadro afirmaron la teoría: "Todos los Lunáticos son inevitablemente inteligentes".

-Pero odio Herbología... Más bien las plantas me odian.

-Tienes que tratarlas con amor -dijeron Neville y la profesora Sprout a la vez.

-Lo intenté profesor, pero creo que eso sólo provoco que me odiaran más.

-Si... En segundo una mandrágora se le hecho en la cara.

-Y en cuarto accidentalmente fue mordido por una planta morada extraña... Quedo inconsciente y con el brazo hinchado por seis días.

-¡Oh! Y en primero dos veces...

-¡Ya se entendió! -le interrumpió -Las plantas me odian.

-Lo siento chico -dijo Neville y Calum le hizo una seña de no importa.

-Sólo considere en sus clases que si me esfuerzo.

-Lo prometo -Calum sonrió. Nev... el profesor Longbottom siempre había sido su favorito.

-Yo también me quiero dedicar a ser Auror. Lo he considerado mucho y no cambiaré de opinión -dijo mirando a su madre quién se resignó.

-Si no hay otra opción.

-Gracias.

-Mi patronus es un león, de ahí a que me lo tatuara.

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo.

-Mamá...

-Ya lo siento.

-Y soy el único Merodeador soltero.

Guiño el ojo y algunas inevitablemente suspiraron.

-Creo que eso es todo de mí. Así que… ¡A comer se ha dicho!

Bajo de la tarima y se sentó con sus hermanos del alma para compartir la cena y planear la fantástica broma merodeadora.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal los merodeadores? ¿A qué son hermosos no es cierto?**

**Ganó el Fred/Molly con muchos más votos que otras parejas, lo lamento enserio por esas tres personas (sí, fueron tres… bueno cuatro porque hubo dos medios:3), pero prometo que este será el momento más romántico de esta pareja porque sé que no les gusta.**

**Contestaré reviews:3**

**-Christine C: **Mmm... Aún falta un poco para los hijos de Draco, pero enserio lamento que no fueran otras parejas. Y si, tienen más de un hijo. Besos

**-FlOrCiTa MaSeN: **Lo sé, es de mis favoritos *-* Creo que todos son mis favoritos jajajaxD Mmm… Sí, lo diré más adelante y te daré una pista, es pelirroja ¡Y si ardió troya! Jajajax)

Disfruta el capítulo, besos.

**-LoveScoroseandRomione: **Hola, muchas gracias:3 Mmm… las mismas van a ser: Rose y Scor, Lily y Lorcan, Teddy y Victorie y actualmente Molly y Fred, las demás si lo cambiaré, pero hay otros como Louis y su novia que no apareció, esos cambiaré algunos y otros no.

Espero te guste el capítulo.

Besos.

**-Ana Sofia: **Jajaja ¡Sí! Ellos son una pareja muy divertida. Genial, espero te guste el dramax) ¿A quién no? Viene en el próximo capítulo.

Besos.

**-Lectio In Aeternum: **Jajaja y más adres celosos en camino:3

Jajaja un pequeño error, debía decir el fin de semana pasadoxD

Por supuesto que la tía Lectio tiene razón x)

JajajajajaxD ¡Sí! Serás la madrina principal de mi boda… eso implica pagar todoxD Ok no.

Pd: Qué bueno que dije que sí ¡Le tengo miedo a tu fierro! D:

**-Guest: **Jajajaja *Chocalas virtualmente*

**Las veo pronto con la mejor broma.. o eso esperoxD**

**Atentamente y mandándoles muchos besos:**

V. Nott

Pd:¿Vieron la nueva portada? ¿Les gusta?


	10. Intermedio II

**Intermedio II**

McGonagall chasqueó los dedos y apareció la comida (Obviamente hecha por los elfos en la cocina de la sala) y los más hambrientos comenzaron a devorarla y aprovechando que varios se habían presentado se sentaron con sus familias.

Empecemos con la familia Weasley ¿Les parece?

Las cosas eran un poco incómodas, pero la abuela Molly estaba orgullosa al ver que sus nietos se alimentaban bien (Y es que con tantas reacciones de comida de la abuela más el apetito Weasley… Sálvese quien pueda). Percy había invitado a Audrey a comer a su mesa, al igual que George a Angelina y se sentaron cerca del cuadro de Fred.

Fred, Molly, James, Dominique y Victorie se miraban los unos a los otros sin saber que decir mientras que Ginny, Hermione y Fleur (Oh sí, Fleur también) se miraban entre ellas buscando alguna manera de romper el silencio.

-Victorie –Ginny llamó la atención de los demás – ¿Ya sabes cómo se llamara tu hijo o hija?

-Sí, tía Gin –sonrió la chica emocionada –Sí es niña se llamará Andrómeda Nymphadora Fleur.

-¿Tres nombres? –pregunto su hermana.

-¿Por qué no? Los tres son hermosos –dijo y varios le dieron la razón aunque de fondo se escuchó _"Nymphadora es un horrible nombre"_ obviamente de Tonks –. Y sí es varón Arthur William Remus.

Él Señor Weasley le dio las gracias a su nieta y él silencio volvió a reinar en la sala. Esta vez fue James Sirius quién rompió el silencio.

-Fue muy divertido que te desmayarás papá –se burló.

-Creo que una vida normal es lo más terrorífico que ha pasado –bromeó el niño (joven) que vivió y después de unas cuántas risas todo se volvió de nuevo un silencio.

-Esto es ridículo –expresó Fred I.

-Es cierto, me recuerda la última cena de navidad –expresó Dominique.

-¿De qué hablas, sobrina? –preguntó Charlie.

-Larga historia ¿Podemos comer como la familia normal que aparentamos ser?

-En ese caso… Papá atrapa.

Fred II lanzó una uva hacía George quién la cogió al vuelo y Molly comenzó a regañarlos.

Mientras tanto, las chicas regresaron al tema de la boda y el embarazo de Dominique y los chicos bromeaban y se divertían con la comida.

-Gracias –susurró Dominique.

No era una comida Weasley si no se escuchaban las voces alegres de la familia.

* * *

En otro lado de la sala, Neville estaba sentado frente a los retratos de sus padres. Estaba tan feliz de poder hablar con ellos estando cuerdos. Ellos le contestaban y le preguntaban acerca de su vida, su abuela y los eventos de estos últimos años.

-Oí que eres bueno en Herbología ¡Y serás profesor! –dijo entusiasmada su madre.

-Sí, creo que es en lo único que no soy tan patoso –respondió un poco avergonzado.

-Eso lo sacaste de tu madre –comentó Frank y Alice le dio un puñetazo en el hombro mientras el hombre reía.

-Sí, pero debes saber que a tu padre se le olvidó entregar el sombrero seleccionador –contradijo su madre y Neville se sonrojó.

-Está bien, soy un poco… muy olvidadizo a veces. Por favor dime que eso no lo heredaste –suplicó su padre y Neville rió.

-Lo siento.

-Al menos tu abuela no te dio una recordado… -Al ver la cara de su hijo decidió corregir sus palabras –Deberían hacer una recordadora que funcione.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó su esposa.

-A qué la recordadora te dice que olvidaste algo, pero no te dice lo que olvidaste –respondió Neville y se propuso la idea de tratar de inventar una con la ayuda de Luna. Salvaría la vida de muchos chicos como él.

-Oh ¿Sabes? No sólo te heredamos nuestras excentricidades –dijo su madre y Frank sonrió.

-Es cierto, sacaste la valía de tu madre.

-Y el talento de tu padre. Además eres muy guapo, seguro tienes a muchas chicas tras de ti.

Neville se sonrojo.

-Sólo quisiera estar con una.

-¿Y conoceremos a la afortunada? –preguntó su padre.

-Probablemente –miró a la mesa de Hufflepuff y sonrió – ¿Podrían contarme alguna de sus historias?

El matrimonio sonrió mientras le contaban a Neville como se conocieron, mientras su hijo estaba a la par de contento, escuchando lo que le decían de la propia boca de sus padres y no de una ajena.

* * *

Nuestros tres principales encapuchados se debatían los detalles de la sala. Tenían que estar atentos ante cualquier situación pues podría ser que uno de los hechizos se desestabilizara y creara un gran problema.

No por nada casi nadie viajaba en el tiempo.

* * *

-No dejaré que te hagas ese tatuaje –dijo Sandra determinada.

-Ma aun así me lo haré –contradijo Calum por séptima ¿O novena? Vez en toda la noche.

-Lo sé.

-¿Sabes que te quiero? –le preguntó su hijo.

-Sí y yo te quiero a ti. Es justo por eso que no dejaré…

-¿Y si nos cuentas de tus hermanos? –Interrumpió Harold ya hartó de escuchar a su mejor amiga.

-Por supuesto –dijo el chico aliviado –. De lado de mamá, se casó con un medimago y tuvo un par de gemelos: Ricky y Donny (Richard y Donnatello), tienen 12, Ricky va en Gryffindor y Donny en Ravenclaw.

-Oh, al menos uno de mis hijos va a ir a mi casa –dijo la rubia encantada.

-Y del lado de papá, se casó con una gran empresaria y tuvieron 6 hijos.

-¿Qué no tienes televisión? –se burló la chica de su mejor amigo y él maduramente le enseño la lengua.

-Son Carly de 14, Maxwell de 13, Jonnathan de 10, Riden de 6, Marian de 4 y un recién nacido, tiene 7 meses y se llama Joseph. Hasta el momento sólo Riden ha demostrado signos de magia accidental.

-¿Magia accidental? –preguntó Harold un poco desconcertado.

-Es la que brota accidentalmente (o a propósito si eres muy listo) cuando eres un niño y no controlas tu magia.

-Oh…

-Sí. Yo le he enseñado un poco a controlar esa magia, antes explotaba floreros y retratos cuando estaba molesta o cuándo estaba triste las plantas se marchitaban.

-Yo hacía eso de niña –dijo Sandra sorprendida –. Lo de las flores.

-Yo igual –sonrió Calum -. Es por eso que le ayudo a ella y le he enseñado algunos trucos. Será toda una merodeadora cuando entre a Hogwarts.

-¿Me puedes explicar lo de los Merodeadores? –preguntó Harold.

-Por supuesto. Lo resumiré lo más que pueda. Todo empezó con cuatro inseparables amigos…

* * *

-Oye ¿Cómo crees que será mis abuelos? –le preguntó una encapuchada a la chica que tenía a su derecha.

-Creo que unas personas muy buenas –respondió la otra abrazando a su mejor amiga –. Ya tendrás la oportunidad de hablar con ellos.

* * *

En un costado la familia Krum hablaba animadamente y estaban muy emocionados con la idea de tener dos hijos.

-¿Y qué tal las clases en Drumstrang? –Preguntó su madre – Esperrro hayan cambiado un poco las cosas.

-Oh, sí cambiarrron, mamá –Valka sonrió cuándo Harper le llamó así.

-En especial ahora que hay un nuevo maestrrro de encantamientos –comentó Vasile.

-Los alumnos me tendrrrán terrror –aseguró el chico.

-Sí, tanto como le tienen a la subdirrrectora Lay –rieron los tres mientras Harper fingía ofenderse.

Por si no entendieron la broma, la subdirectora es una señora de edad mayor con la piel tan arrugada como una pasa. No puede caminar ni tres pasos.

Chiste de búlgaros.

* * *

Un par de encapuchados comían cayéndose de sueño mientras eran observados por otros dos encapuchados.

-Oye Theo –el encapuchado levantó la vista -¿Pueden mi hermano quedarse contigo? No quiere separarse de su nuevo amigo.

-Claro –sonrió el chico –si él pequeño no tiene problema.

Él niño negó y sonrió a su nuevo amigo que estaba tan cansado como él por jugar todo el día.

* * *

El resto de la cena paso tranquila hasta la llegada de dormir.

Uno de los tres encapuchados se levantó y comenzó a dar indicaciones.

-En cada una de las cuatro puertas está el escudo de cada casa. Para los alumnos hay una réplica de los cuartos. Para los invitados pueden ir a la casa que quieran, sólo deseen un cuarto y una puerta aparecerá. Lo mismo sucede si desean un baño o ropa limpia. Si quieren comida tendrán que ir a la cocina, ahí va a haber cantidades enormes y los elfos pueden proporcionales lo que necesiten. Buenas noches.

Tras las instrucciones todos tomaron sus caminos, excepto por cuatro chicos que fueron vistos por otros cuatro chicos que fue escuchado por otro que a su vez todos fueron vistos por otras dos chicas.

-¿Crees que debamos detenerlos? –preguntó Aura a su mejor amiga.

-Sólo déjalos ser por hoy. Mañana tendrán muchas personas furiosas –contradijo Victorie y ambas se fueron a dormir.

* * *

-¿Ya estamos todos? –preguntó Cornamenta III.

-Listo.

-Tengo el hechizo.

-Yo los sortilegios.

-Y yo me entrometo –dijo una voz extra y los cuatro se apartaron del círculo, encontrándose a sus antecesores.

-Nos espantaron –reclamó Colagusano III.

-Lo siento, pero queremos ser parte de la broma –se defendió Lunático II.

-Está bien, lo que tenemos planeado es...

Los cuatro se acercaron para escuchar mejor el plan pero se sobresaltaron a ver un _Lumus_.

-¿Planeando algo sin invitarme? –intervino la voz.

-Papá me espantaste –intervino Canuto III.

-Así tendrás la conciencia –le respondió.

-Como sea. Tenemos que darnos prisa –intervino Cornamenta II.

-Por supuesto, el plan es el siguiente.

* * *

En la mañana todos se despertaron… Algunos más gritones y verdes que otros.

Al levantarse todos los antiguos y actuales miembros de la casa Slytherin (incluyendo obviamente a los del futuro) amanecieron con escamas verdes, una lengua viperina y una cola de serpiente.

-¡JAMES! –Grito un encapuchado furioso.

-¿Qué pasó Albi? –preguntó conteniendo la risa.

-¿Cómo rayos se quita esto? Ya trate con todos los medios posibles y ninguno funciona.

-No puedes mi querido primo –respondió Fred II en un ataque de risa.

-Los efectos pasan en 4 horas.

El encapuchado se fue enfurruñado y 8 merodeadores y un gemelo chocaron las manos entre sí, completamente divertido por la broma.

Hasta que aparecieron las chicas frente a ellos.

Si no está involucrados les recomiendo quitarse del medio.

* * *

**¡Hola! No puse el regaño porque el siguiente capítulo es un poco corto y es para hacer un poco de espacio:3 Si esta muy corto lo siento, no tenía mucha imaginación.**

**¿Qué tal la broma? **

**Lamento si ofendí a algún Slytherin, pero hay que recordar que los Merodeadores suelen tenerles una aberración a las serpientes, por eso la broma iba para ellos.**

**Contestaré reviews:**

**-Lectio In Aeternum: **Sí *-* ¿En serio lo harías? Que detallazo:3 Esta bien, no lo tendré miedo... pero que este a dos metros de mi porfavorx3 Yo creo... que son ambas. Por eso es el casi, en la próxima pondré "Casi todas, excluyendo obviamente a Lectio y su fierro". En el próximo capítulo aparecerán dos de tus preguntas:3 Espero te guste el capítulo ¡Besos!

-**Fan de HP: **Por supuesto, eso ni lo dudes. Albus es más Slytherin que el tío Snapex3

**-xXm3ch3Xx: **Jajajaja no me lo quiero ni imaginar ¡Lo sé! Son la pareja ideal! Jajajaja creo que todos los Weasley están domesticados y manipulados por sus y futuras esposas. Jajajaja.

Espero te guste el capítulo ¡Besos!

-**Isabell Weasley: **Muchas gracias:3

**-LoveScoroseandRomione: ¡**Gracias! Jajajaja ese Harry es un loquicho:3 Espero te guste el capítulo ¡Besos!

-**Ana Sofia: **Jajajaja Harry es únicox3 Espero te guste la broma merodeadora:) ¡Besos!

**-EsmeraldCullen02: **¿En serio te gusta? *-* Gracias:3 Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, me alegraron el día como no tienes idea:3 Disfruta el capítulo ¡Besos!

-**-Guest: **¡Gracias! Espero que te guste el capítulo (Sí, Rose y Scorpius son pareja, también son mi otp:3) Adiós:)

**-FlOrCiTa MaSeN: **Jajajaja... no he pensado en la de Ron ¿Sugerencias? Sí y no, cambie algunas parejas pero si es pelirroja. Tal ves sí, tal vez, lo sabrás hasta dentro de varios capítulos:3 Jajajaja por supuesto, ser soltero, guapo y un merodeador es algo que se debe aprovecharxD Disfruta el capítulo ¡Besos!

**-Cassiopeia Druella Black: **1- ¡Gracias por mi punto! 2- Sí, si es Scorose:3 3- Mmm... tengo que considerarlo, pero sí, creo que sí. 4- Ö ¡Eso no lo sabía!

Jajaja espero te guste el nuevo capítulo y sí, prometo avisarte la siguiente vez:3 ¡Subí nuevo capítulo!

Trataré de pasarme por tus ¡35 historias! Merlín, son muchas ö Jajaja no me olvido de esas tres esenciales cosas. ¡I Love u too!

**Los quiero mucho.**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

**V. Nott**


	11. Pelirroja y dos pares de serpientes

**Pelirroja y dos pares de serpientes.**

* * *

-¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!

-¡FRED WEASLEY!

-¡THEODORE REMUS LUPIN!

-Bueno -comenzó Alex -, creo que es momento que nos retiremos. Así que hermosas damas.

Todos los demás merodeadores estaban a punto de salir corriendo cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-¡ALTO AHÍ! -Se petrificaron en su lugar al oí a Molly Weasley, una abuela para ellos.

-Lo sentimos Nana Molly -dijo Sophia con una sonrisa.

-¡QUE LO SIENTEN NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS! TODOS USTEDES ESTAN CASTIGADOS LO QUE QUEDA DE LAS PRESENTACIONES.

-¡Y NI SE LES OCURRA RECLAMAR! -Intervinieron Ginny, Angelina y Andrómeda junto con un par de mamas furiosas.

-¿Pero por qué solo nosotros? Papa también ayudo -se quejó Fred II y luego se tapó la boca.

-¡GEORGE GIDEON WEASLEY!

El grito de Molly retumbo por el salón en busca del pelirrojo que había huido -ESPERA A QUE TE ENCUENTRE. ESO ES ALGO IRRESPONSABLE, ERES MAYOR QUE ELLOS Y AUN ASI LOS INSITAS HACER UNA BROMA -Molly traía a George arrastro de una oreja (La única que tiene en realidad) desde la cocina hasta enfrente de los chicos.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN IRRESPONSABLE! NO, OLVIDALO, SI LO CREO. PERO PORQUE SIENGO UN ADULTO TIENES QUE SEGUIR SIENDO TAN INFANTIL.

-Oh vamos mamá. Me dices a mí que tengo una tienda de bromas.

Molly lo ignoro y comenzó a fijar su regaño en otras personas.

-Y USTEDES, APUESTO A QUE DE USTEDES FUE LA IDEA. Y LES ADVIERTO QUE...

-Eh mamá -Intervino un temeroso Bill Weasley abogando por los chicos -. Creo que ya aprendieron la lección ¿No es cierto?

Todos los chicos hicieron un gesto de perro abandonado que termino por convencer a Molly.

-Está bien -dijo y se fue a sentar.

-No tan rápido -Esta vez fue Ginny quien hizo que se petrificaran

-Eso no significa que no tendrán castigo -concordó Angelina.

-Sssi me permiten -salió un chico de entre la multitud -. Creo que tengo que cassstigo perfecto.

Su voz sonaba un poco tétrica con el acento de serpiente y no es que la oración ayudara mucho.

-¿En qué piensas? -pregunto Katie.

-Existe una hechizzzo no verbal que sssolo lo conocen ciertas perssssonas. Especialmente inefablesss y auroressss.

-¿De qué se trata? -Pregunto Andrómeda ahora.

-Es ussssado con la finalidad de mantener a las persssonas apartadasss de algo por tresss diasss. Un cassstigo menor por un delito.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que funciona? -Ginny estaba totalmente intrigada.

-Sssi se aplica. Cuando alguno de ellosss este cerca de, por ejemplo un artículo de broma, comenzzzzara a ssonar una alarma y / o el objeto sssaldra volando hasssta la persssonas que aplique el hechizzzo.

-Albus, hermano ¿No lo harías verdad? -dijo James pero muchos no supieron si le decía hermano de amistad o de sangre.

-No tengo problema. Ssssolo necesito el permissso -dijo mirando a las madres enojadas.

-Pero te ves bien así -intervino Fred.

-Además, combina con tu parsel -añadió James pero supo que metió la pata en tanto escucho los murmuras de los demás.

-Hablar parsel no es malo -intervino Ginny -. Y todas estamos de acuerdo con el hechizo.

-¡Mama! -se quejaron varios de ellos.

-Decidido. Punto final. Albus, has el hechizo.

El encapuchado asintió y levanto la varita mientras que una luz plateada iluminaba a los culpables.

-¿Funciono? -pregunto McGonagall.

-Averigüémoslo.

El encapuchado convoco un sortilegio Weasley (Específicamente un surtido salta clases) y se lo lanzo a Calum quien lo atrapo.

¡Wo! ¡Wo! ¡Wo! ¡Infracción! ¡Infracción! ¡1 día más de castigo! ¡Wo! ¡Wo! ¡Wo!

Todos se sobresaltaron al oír la alarma, la cual no paro hasta que el rubio soltó el caramelo.

-¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Un día más!?

El encapuchado se encogió de hombros y McGonagall tenía una sonrisa tan grande como el gato rizón.

-Tiene que enseñármelo, joven.

-Por sssupuesto, directora -Ahora si se notaba lo Slytherin que era el joven

-Bien. Desayunemos y continuemos las presentaciones.

Todos obedecieron y desayunaron rápido y alegres (exceptuando los refunfuñados bromistas que aún les quedaba orgullo por su broma) listos para ver la siguiente presentación.

La encapuchada era muy bajita, algunos calculaban alrededor de 1.50. Se quitó la capa dejando a una chica pelirroja de cabello ondulado (el cual llevaba en una coleta), ojos cafés y piel pálida.

Tenía unas pocas pecas esparcidas por toda la cara, llevaba uno short de tiro alto rojo con una blusa de manga tres cuartos gris con la leyenda "Dont kill the zombies, they're people too" y unos converse rojos.

-Hola -sonrió.

-¡Tú eres la pelirroja! -grito James Potter desde su cuadro dándole un codazo a Sirius (quien se había pasado a su cuadro).

-¿Cómo lo saben? -pregunto la chica ligeramente sorprendida.

-Por él -dijeron Canuto I y Cornamenta I señalando a James Sirius.

El pelinegro veía a la chica con una sonrisa de enamorado.

-Oh claro -sonrió avergonzada -. Me llamo Nanette Chase Stone. Mis padres son muggles, David y Rachelle.

Una pareja sonrió y saludo al escenario a su hija.

Ella tenía el cabello castaño y él pelirrojo. Era obvio de quien lo había heredado.

-Tengo una hermana pequeña de 9 años, se llamaba Scarlette.

-¿Sus dos nombres terminan en "ette"? -Ella asintió -¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Pregúntale a ellos -Señalo a sus padres y ellos se encogieron de hombros -. Lo siento, tampoco saben.

El joven de Gryffindor acepto la respuesta para que continuara con su presentación.

-Tengo 17 años y voy a la casa de Hufflepuff –la casa aplaudió emocionada. Hasta el momento tenían muy pocos miembros dentro de su casa.

Sirius la miro extrañado un momento.

-Déjame ver si entiendo. Una pelirroja con carácter ¿Porque tiene carácter verdad? -le pregunto a James Sirius quien efusivamente asintió -No está en Gryffindor. Desde que te vi pensé que lo eras.

-Las apariencias suelen engañar Canuto -le dijo James Potter desde su cuadro y le hizo una seña a la chica para que continuara.

-La verdad es que no juego quidditch -admitió -. Es un poco confuso.

-Te comprendo -dijo Hermione desde su asiento ¡Al fin alguien que la entendiera!

-Pero bueno, al menos voy a apoyarlos en los partidos -Completo ante la mirada de los locos obsesionados por el juego de escobas -. Mi materia favorita es Historia de la magia y la que no me agrada es pociones. Mmm uso lentes, pero no me gustan así que utilizo un hechizo para los ojos.

Una mano se alzó.

-¿Si?

-¿Cuánto mides? -Ella sonrió un poco avergonzada.

-1 metro 48 centímetro. Soy prefecta. Mi patronus es un lémur.

-Aww -interrumpieron varias chicas (exceptuando algunas incluyendo a Lectio y no es que me viera obligada a decirlo por un fierro que me pueda golpear) al recordar la historia de sus patronus conjugados con el de James

-Obviamente tengo novio así que aléjense de él.

-¡Uy! Pelirroja se puso celosa -comento Calum pero se cayó ante la mirada de la chica.

-Sí. Un poco. Como sea, tengo un gato llamado Sherlock porque soy muy fanática de los libros de Sherlock Holmes. Demasiado.

-Sí. Bastante -comento James Sirius en voz baja y nadie lo escucho.

-Y creo que ya lo dije todo ¿No? -pregunto a la nada -Adiós. Un gusto presentarme. Se bajó de la tarima, le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de sus padres y se sentó al lado de James Sirius.

El pelinegro le rodeo los hombros con sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso.

Fue un poco difícil conquistar a su pelirroja, pero al final lo logro. Y le tomo un año menos que su abuelo.

Se subió un encapuchado con la cola de serpiente saliendo de entre su ropa. Era obvio de que casa era.

Se bajó la capucha y a pesar de tener aun el efecto del hechizo se lograba ver sus facciones. Tenía su cabello castaño corto, alto y de complexión ancha. Sus ojos eran castaños luminoso, como si estuviera llenos de felicidad, sin embargo tenía una expresión muy seria.

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa azul y unos vans del mismo color que desentonaban totalmente con su cola de serpiente y la piel llena de escamas.

-Buenosss días –Ah claro, también estaba la lengua viperina. **(N/A: Dejaré de poner tantas sss, sólo imagínenlo, es cansado escribir así :3)**

-Soy Terence Higgs II Conelli. Mis padres son Terence Higgs y Sasha Conelli.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Terence I, mirando hacia el resto de los invitados.

Una joven de cabello negro y los mismos ojos que su hijo alzo la mano.

-Soy yo –Su voz sonaba fuerte y decidida y Terence la miro con una sonrisa. Le gustaban las chicas co carácter, si no, nunca sería divertido.

-Mamá es de Estados Unidos y estudio en Salem –explicó el joven co su rostro igualmente inexpresivo.

Terence comenzó a preguntarse como rayos la conoció si nunca ha ido a américa, o al menos no tenían ni él ni su papá ningún contacto con el apellido Conelli.

-Luego te cuento, papá –dijo al ver la cara de su padre –. Tengo 17 años. No creo que sea necesario decir mi casa en Hogwarts, pero soy Slytherin –los miembros lo aceptaron aplaudiendo.

-Hablando de eso ¿Cuánto falta para que se quite esta cosa?

-Mmm… como 2 horas y media. –dijo James checando su reloj.

-Ya qué –se resignó el chico.

-Soy premio anual junto con Molly Weasley.

Le sonrió un poco a su amiga y ella se la devolvió, no tenían nada uno en contra del otro sin importar sus casas.

Percy Weasley suspiró. Al parecer su hija sería amiga de muchas serpientes. Al menos su novio no era una de ellas.

-Mi mejor materia es Encantamientos. Y voy a sonar muy repetitivo, pero no me agrada adivinación. Pero soy una persona lógica (O lo más lógica que se puede ser en el mundo de la magia) y la adivinación es totalmente inexacta.

Algunos que si les agradaba la materia se preguntaban que tenían contra ella, pero estaban de acuerdo con lo que decía. No todos tienen el don de la adivinación.

-Me quiero dedicar a las empresas familiares, nosotros tenemos una empresa de bienes raíces y somos dueños de unos viñedos –explicó.

-¿Cómo es que consiguen esas empresas? –preguntó un chico de Hufflepuff.

-La mayoría son heredadas de muchos años de antigüedad, cuando la población mágica comenzaba a crecer, algunas vendidas, compradas o arrebatas. Incluso (Aunque no se admita) también tenemos empresas muggles.

Varios asintieron, acaban de responder la pregunta que tenían en la cabeza.

-Juego como cazador en el equipo de mi casa y mi patronus es un caballo.

Hizo un gesto de despedida y tomo asiento en un puff (después de acomodar su cola para no aplastarla).

El siguiente encapuchado tomo su lugar. Era otra serpiente, solo que esta movía más su cola, como si su humor hiciera que se moviera.

Era de estatura media y delgado, con su cabello negro peinado hacia un lado. Sus ojos eran de un azul un poco opaco. A diferencia de Terence, él tenía una enorme sonrisa plantada en la cara.

Vestía unos pantaloncillos cortos café, una playera roja (que junto con su piel se veía muy navideño) y unos tenis deportivos.

Fred gruño levemente y Molly lo tomo de la mano, acción que no paso desapercibida por sus amigos y familia, pero decidieron no preguntar por el momento.

-¿Qué tal? Soy Scott Cardigan Nerean. Tengo 17 años y soy Slytherin.

Algunos lo miraron con cara de "No me digas" pero era parte de la presentación, así que él lo menciono. Pero aun así la casa verde y plata lo recibió entre aplausos.

-Mis padres son Rider Cardigan y Marlene Nerean.

Dos jóvenes de Slytherin se sonrieron entre sí.

-A diferencia de lo que posiblemente crean yo quiero ser auror –dijo orgulloso.

-¿Y las empresas? –pregunto su padre un poco confundido.

-Ya hice un trato con mi mejor amigo Terence –señalo a la seria serpiente (literal) y con Zabini. Ellos compraran las empresas y se harán cargo de ellas, pero aun tendré un par de acciones.

Su padre asintió y lo dejo continuar con su presentación.

-Mi clase favorita es transfiguración y detesto cuidado de las criaturas mágicas.

-Más bien creo que las criaturas mágicas te detestan a ti –se burló una encapuchada.

-Puede ser correcto también –admitió –. Juego como guardián en el equipo de quidditch y mi patronus es una marmota. Eso es todo de mi parte, adiós.

Se bajó de la tarima y se sentó junto a su mejor amigo mientras algunos aún seguían confundidos por lo rápido que había pasado la presentación.

* * *

**¡HOLA! Al fin me presento en fanfiction después de eternidades, pero ¿Qué creen? El día de hoy para compensarles no subiré solo un capítulo o dos, si no ¡TRES! El cual subiré en unos minutos.**

**Contesto reviews:**

**-LoveScoroseandRomione: **Muchas gracias:3 Espero te guste el capítulo:)

Besos.

**-Lectio In Aeternum: **Jajajaja x) ¡Por supuesto que se usará veritaseum!

Como olvidarla con ese fierro mejor amigo tuyo:D *No está sonriendo nerviosa*

JajajajajaxD Snape ¡Muero!

Me había olvidado de ese detalle, en verdad, gracias por recordármelo:3

Por eso es más Slytherin que los calzones de Snape:D Por qué Al pudo haber sido un Gryffindor como Slytherin, sin embargo los genes serpentinos ganaron.

Disfruta los capítulos. Besos.

**-Ana Sofia: **jajajaja si, pobrecito. No, yo creo que ya no le tocara jajajajaxD

Besos.

**-xXm3ch3Xx: **Jajajaja ¡OBVIO! Esos bromistas se lo ganaron. Espero me haya quedado bien:D

Espero te guste el capítulo.

Cuidate ¡Besos!

**-Mariza: **Muchisisisisismas gracias:3 Gracias a ti por leerlo. Me encanta leer comentarios como los tuyos:3

**-FlOrCiTa MaSeN: **¡Jajaja! Con esos gritos de Molly no lo dudaríaxD

**-Coky: ¡**¡Gracias! Él es simplemente hermoso:3

**En unos minutos volveré a actualizar el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Disfrútenlos!**

**Besos.**

V. Nott


	12. Personalidades distintas y el chicoveela

**Personalidades diferentes y el chico veela**

* * *

**Antes de empezar, quiero advertir que este capítulo puede contener un poco de tema homosexual (gay y lesbianismo) por lo que si no les gusta, les pido que no lean la segunda presentación y respeten el capítulo. Actualmente es un tema que vemos día a día y debemos respetarnos como seres humanos.**

**Ahora sí ¡EL CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

Mientras tanto, la siguiente encapuchad se preparó para tomar su lugar en el escenario.

Quitándose la capa y la máscara de fénix **(que he olvidado mencionar en otros capítulosxD) **reveló a una jovencita de rasgos chinos, cabello negro y lacio que contrastaba totalmente con su piel nívea. Ojos cafés pequeños y delgados. Era la viva imagen de su madre, sólo que a ella se le vía más tímida.

Llevaba una falda blanca hasta las rodillas combinada con una blusa de manga tres cuartos azul y unos pequeños flats del mismo color.

-Mmm… yo, este… Hola –saludó penosa. Tomo aire y continuó –. Me llamo Lisa, Lisa Marietta Corner Chang.

Dos personas de Ravenclaw se miraron entre sí incrédulos.

-¿Nosotros? –se señalaron entre sí Michael Corner y Cho Chang.

-Sí, bueno. Se quisieron mucho, pero hace unos años comenzaron a pelear y se acaban de divorciar.

-Era un poco obvio que nuestro matrimonio no duraría –dijo Michael a su compañera.

-Lo vi venir desde que nos juntaron.

-Pero… -intervino su hija un poco tímida – Si se quisieron mucho.

Entre las dos águilas se miraron un poco sonrientes. No se llevaban mal, al contrario, eran amigos y compañeros de casa.

-No lo dudo hija –le dijo Michael a Lisa.

Harry estaba un poco molesto ¿Cómo era que él único que se había desmayado era él y los demás no?

-Al, al igual que mis padres soy un águila –la casa mencionada aplaudió a su nuevo futuro miembro –. Tengo 17 años y quiero ser medimaga.

Había comenzado a temblar un poco de los nervios, pero volvió a respirar tratando de calmarse.

-Mi clase favorita es Pociones y no me gusta la Aritmancia. Muchos números.

Varios le dieron la razón. Si no te gustan las matemáticas no te recomiendo tomar esa clase.

-Juego como buscadora en el equipo de mi casa.

-Esa es mi hija –sonrió Cho y le enseño la lengua a Michael.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de que juegue como cazadora también.

-Lo hiciste papá pero no me gusta esa posición.

-¡Ja! En tu cara Corner.

Lisa sonrió a sus padres muy contenta. Tenía un par de años de no verlos divertirse así.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Cómo es que juegas quidditch si eres muy tímida? –preguntó Marietta Edgecombe (A quien ya le habían reducido un poco los granos).

-No hay problema madrina –entre las dos se sonrieron –. Es diferente cuando vuelo en la escoba. Si estoy en el aire todo desaparece de mi alrededor.

Muchos comprendían lo que la chica decía. Para cualquier jugador de quidditch la escoba era como su segundo hogar.

-Tengo novio. Se llama Leondre, pero no se presentara y mi patronus es un roedor. Algo irónico considerando que tengo un gato.

-Pero es adorable ver como tu gato persigue el patronus –comentó una encapuchada y Lisa rió.

-Sí, si lo es.

-Supongo que esa es toda mi presentación.

Se bajó de la tarima muy nerviosa hasta donde estaban sus padres. Feliz de no haber colapsado de nervios durante su presentación.

La siguiente encapuchada subió casi corriendo a la tarima totalmente emocionada.

Se notaba que había esperado la presentación desde hace mucho tiempo, eso o que tenía ganas de ir al baño.

Era de estatura alta, bastante. Se quitó las prendas que cubrían su identidad y mostró su cabello castaño ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda, sostenido por una diadema blanca. Sus ojos azules y las pocas pecas que tenía en la nariz.

Iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla gris, una blusa holgada azul con la figura de dos grandes ojos de caricatura japonesa y unos flats blancos bastante cómodos.

-¡HOLA! –Gritó efusivamente, contagiando a varios de su brillante humor – Yo soy Valerie Turpin Davies.

Lisa Turpin frunció un poco el ceño al oír su apellido primero, además no conocía a muchos Davies, sólo a Roger, pero él estaba casado.

-¿Quién es tu padre? –preguntó y su hija sonrió un poco nerviosa.

-Pues verás mamá, es un poco difícil de explicar –Se sentó en el borde de la tarima para contar todo con calma –. Verás, usualmente la historia es de una abejita y un abejito que se quieren mucho ¿No? –preguntó y varios asintieron – Pues… uff, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.

Comentó viendo hacia los encapuchados y una pequeña se levantó y se sentó a su lado si quitarse la capucha.

-Gracias hermanita –le sonrió por el apoyo que le daba con solo tenerla junto a ella –. Bueno mamá. Digamos que en nuestro caso, son una abejita que quiere mucho a otra abejita.

Algunos la miraron si comprender mientras trataban de relacionar lo que decían. Hasta que la pequeña encapuchada se hartó y lo aclaró para todos.

-Mi mamá es lesbiana.

Lisa se puso colorada de las mejillas al ver las miradas sobre ella. No es que la discriminaran, si no que era algo que no era muy visto en esos momentos de la historia.

-Gracias por ser el tacto, Mady –dijo Valerie derrochando sarcasmo.

-De nada –contestó la encapuchada y tomó asiento de nuevo en la mesa.

Valerie suspiró y continuó con su presentación.

-Mis madres son Lisa Turpin y Tracey Davies.

Fue el turno de la otra chica ruborizarse. A diferencia de su futura pareja ella era muy consciente de hacia donde se dirigían sus preferencias sexuales.

-¿Entonces eres adoptada? –pregunto tímidamente Tracey, pero enserio tenía curiosidad.

-No. Yo nací por implantación muggle, al igual que mi hermana.

Tracey asintió mientras Lisa se ruborizaba más y la castaña para acabar con el bochorno de sus madres decidió continuar con su presentación.

-Tengo 17 años y voy en la casa de los valerosos leones –la casa dorado y escarlata aplaudió con fuerza como recibían a cada uno de los miembros de su casa.

-En un año… o mejor dicho meses, quiero trabajar en el ministerio al igual que mi mejor amiga Molly –la mencionada le sonrió a su mejor amiga con mucha felicidad.

-Mi materia favorita es Transfiguración y odio la Herbología, simplemente no se me da. Sin ofender profesor Longbottom –agrego.

Tenía un rato que no lo llamaban así, tanto que casi se le había olvidado que en un futuro sería profesor de la vocación de su vida.

-No hay problema –le sonrió a la chica.

-Mi patronus es un León, como mi casa.

-Eso es copiarme –intervino Calum.

-No es cierto porque yo lo conjuré primero.

La castaña le mostro la lengua infantilmente dejando al rubio sin ningún argumento disponible y a sus amigos burlándose.

Molly estaba casi segura de que ellos dos terminarían juntos, aunque ambos eran aún muy infantiles como para tener un sentimiento serio como el amor.

-Me encanta el quidditch pero no lo juego porque soy muy torpe.

Teddy y Tonks asintieron en comprensión. Era un poco frustrante no poder jugar lo que te guste.

-Y eso es todo lo que sabrán de mí porque no les puedo contar más ¡Adiós!

Con su humor intacto se bajó de la tarima entre miradas y se sentó junto con el resto de su generación mientras Molly rodaba los ojos.

Su mejor amiga nunca cambiaría.

El siguiente que subió era un encapuchado de estatura alta. Se acomodó en el centro para presentarse y se quitó la capa y la máscara que desaparecieron al instante.

Era pelirrojo de ojos azules y muy ¡MUY! Guapo (no por nada, con sus genes…) Era de tez pálida, delgado pero con unos cuantos músculos. De entre él y sus hermanas, era el más parecido a su madre.

Vestía con un par de pantaloncillos azules combinados con unas vans negras y una playera blanca.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Louis Antonie Weasley Delacour y soy el último del matrimonio de Bill y Fleur.

Los mencionados se dieron un pequeño beso (menos efusivo que las veces anteriores) y sonrieron felices.

-Tengo 16 años y voy en la casa de Ravenclaw.

La casa de las águilas aplaudió muy emocionada de otro miembro.

-Mi materia favorita es transfiguración y considero que soy muy bueno en ella.

-Ego inflado –grito una encapuchada que rió con otro par.

-Muy graciosa, Har. Me matas de risa –dijo totalmente sarcástico.

-Yo también te quiero, Tonie.

Louis rodó los ojos divertido.

-Mi complemento Weasley es mi prima Isabelle…

-¿Complemento Weasley? –intervino un joven de Ravenclaw.

-¡Cierto! –Exclamó Dominique -¿Cómo pudimos olvidarlo?

-Por algo yo soy el listo de la familia –"Har" volvió a gritar pero esta vez _presumido._

-¿Alguien podía explicar que es el complemento Weasley? –preguntó un exasperado Fred Weasley I desde su cuadro.

-Un complemento Weasley –comenzó a explicar Molly II –. Es el primo o hermano con el que más te llevas. Es como tu alma gemela.

Se oyó un "Ohh" colectivo de entendimiento.

-Sí, creo que diré de todos los Weasley que se presentaron –los de la tercera generación asintieron.

-Bueno, son Victorie-Teddy, Dominique-Molly, Fred –James e Isabelle y yo. Bueno, continuando con mi presentación; quiero ser auror.

-Peggo eso es muy peliggoso -intervino Fleur.

-Lo sé mamá, pero eso quiero convertirme. Además es más peligroso lo que hace papá.

-Hacia -aclaró el pelirrojo de pelo largo.

-De más grande voy a convertirme en animago, exactamente un tigre de bengala blanco al igual que mi patronus. Tengo novia.

Muchos sonidos decepcionados se oyeron y una encapuchada rodó los ojos.

-Lo siento chicas, pero este precioso está ocupado.

-Chico veela –le gritó James en burla.

-Quizás, pero tuve más chicas que tu –le contestó.

-¿Perdón? –intervinieron Nanette y una encapuchada.

-Eh… este…

-Ah….

El resto se reía de las inteligentes respuestas de los muchachos.

-Decía que yo jugaba como cazador, pero en este momento no estoy en el equipo –evadió el tema muy mal.

-¿Por que no juegas? -preguntó su padre.

-Por que

-Odio historia de la magia. Eso es todo señores, buenos días, te quiero Alisson.

Se bajó casi corriendo de la tarima y se sentó en uno de los puffs junto con su familia mientras la siguiente encapuchada subía entre carcajadas.

* * *

**¡Capítulo 2 y falta uno!**

**¿Les están gustando los capítulos? Este quedo un poco corto:/**

V. Nott


	13. Tres mejores amigas y dos hermanos

**Tres mejor amigas y dos hermanos.**

* * *

**Este capítulo va dedicado a ti. Mi lectora. Gracias por acompañarme hasta este momento.**

* * *

La siguiente encapuchada subió entre carcajadas.

-Tanto tiempo y aun no sabes cambiar de tema Louis –Comentó y se quitó la capa.

Su cabello pelirrojo y ondulado lo llevaba atado en una coleta. Tenía pecas esparcidas por el puente de la nariz y las mejillas y sus ojos marrones bajo unos grandes lentes cuadrados. Poseía una estatura baja y se notaba a leguas que era una Weasley.

Traía puesta una blusa un poco holgada de rayas blancas y grises con un 69 rosa en medio y unos short de mezclilla junto con unas converse azules también.

-¿Qué onda? Vaya Minnie, se ve genial sin estar frunciendo el ceño todo el tiempo.

-¡Isabelle!

-Ya, perdón, Vic. Minnie sabe que la quiero y es mi profesora favorita -le guiño un ojo a McGonagall que negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba "¿Que hice para merecer esto?" -. Mi nombre completo es Isabelle Harmonie Weasley Bernelli.

-¿Bernelli? –preguntó Bill un poco confundido. No conocía a ninguno de sus hermanos con una amiga o novia de ese nombre.

-Así es. Soy hija de Odette Bernelli y Charlie Weasley.

El aludido escupió el agua que estaba tomando.

-¿Perdón? Yo juré que por mi trabajo no tendría hijos o me casaría.

-Pues fallaste estrepitosamente papá.

-Pero al fin y al cabo ¿Quién es Odette?

-Yo lo soy –una muchacha de cabello castaño se levantó de su asiento mientras Charlie la veía casi babeando.

-Mamá es una muggle italiana que conociste en un viaje de trabajo –explicó.

-¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros? –preguntó Molly Weasley I

-No quisiera incomodar.

-Por supuesto que no, linda –insistió la matriarca de la familia. Quería conocer a todas y cada una de sus nueras.

Odette termino aceptando la invitación de su futura suegra y se sentó entre su futuro marido y Audrey.

-De acuerdo –volvió a llamar la atención Isabelle -. Ya que papá dejo de babear por mamá –Charlie en lugar de avergonzarse sólo le sonrió a Odette que ella si se sonrojo –. Tengo 16 años, voy en 6· año en Ravenclaw.

La casa cobre y azul volvió a aplaudir entusiasmada a lo que Isabelle hizo un par de reverencias para diversión de varios.

-Mi materia favorita es pociones y lo siento pero tampoco me gusta adivinación –admitió un poco avergonzada –. Pero no es que sea mala materia.

-Quiero estudiar para ser medimaga y juego como cazadora en el equipo de quidditch desde hace dos años –sonrió-. Tengo un puff pigmeo violeta llamado Dess.

-¿Un puff pigmeo? –preguntó su mamá.

-Sí, me lo regalo mi tío George de cumpleaños –le sonrió a su tío que le devolvió la sonrisa –. Mi patronus es un perro siberiano y es en lo que me quiero convertir siendo animago

-¿Es qué todos ustedes quieren ser animagos? –preguntó Molly II cruzándose de brazos.

-No todos –se defendió Fred II y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tengo novio y en verdad lo quiero mucho papi –dijo sonriendo "inocentemente" con su ceñudo y celoso papá.

-La niña puede tener novio si quiere –intervino Odette cuando Charlie iba a reclamar.

-Las mujeres Weasley mandan –declaró la matriarca de la familia mirando a todos sus hijos y sus nietos que se resignaron pues sabía que tenía razón.

-Sufro de miopía.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó una voz infantil entre los encapuchados.

-Qué no ve de lejos –le contestó otro a su lado y el más pequeño se espantó.

-¿¡No ves!? –Isabelle sonrió amablemente aunque algunos se reían un poco con la inocencia del niño.

-No, pero los lentes me ayudan a ver.

El niño se calmó y la dejo continuar con su presentación.

-Soy prefecta y espero en un futuro premio anual –sonrió orgullosa y Charlie le explicó a Odette lo que eso significaba –. Ya termine así que vas May.

Se bajó de la tarima y se sentó en un puff a lado de su primo.

La siguiente encapuchada (May) era muy alta a diferencia de Isa.

Una vez estuvo encima del escenario se quitó la capucha y la máscara. La chica era una rubia de cabello ondulado, casi lacio, con ojos cafés claros brillantes y el pelo agarrado en una cola de caballo.

Iba con vestido azul cielo hasta las rodillas con un suéter negro con unos flats del mismo color.

-Me llamo Maysilee Donovan Richard y estoy encantado de conocerlos.

Sonrió amablemente hacia todos que le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Mis padres son Norma Richard y Emilio Donovan. Son muggles así que apenas se están acomodando desde ayer en el mundo mágico.

Dos adultos de cabello castaño se sonrieron entre sí, felices por su hija.

-Tengo una hermana mayor no mágica de 25 años, se llama Cynthia y somos muy unidas.

Al escucharla hablar se notaba la inocencia en su voz. Harry pensó que era como Luna Lovegood, brillante e inteligente a su manera.

-Tengo 15 años y voy en sexto, en un mes cumpliré 16 años y al fin podré conducir –sonrió orgullosa de sí.

-¿Conducir? –preguntó un chico de Slytherin.

-Un auto muggle –respondió –. Voy en la casa de Ravenclaw.

Las águilas aplaudieron. Llevaban tres nuevos miembros seguidos y estaban muy felices por ello.

-Quiero ser maestra de matemáticas en el mundo muggles. Por eso Aritmancia es mi materia favorita –los ojos le brillaron con mucha emoción –. Pero no me gusta Estudios Muggles. Creí que sería divertida, pero me aburro porqué ya lo sé todo.

Varios hijos de muggles estuvieron de acuerdo, entre ellos Hermione. Muchos pensaron lo mismo de la materia.

-Mi patronus es un oso. La representación del amor –dijo muy feliz por ello. Según los dioses noruegos ella era elegida para expresar amor.

-¿Es de ideas hippies, verdad? –George a su sobrina.

-Sí, pero aun así es mi mejor amiga –declaró la chica.

-Debería ayudarnos con una línea de productos verdes –considero.

-En el futuro pensaste lo mismo.

-Tengo mi cabello chino, pero no me gusta así que utilizo un hechizo para dejármelo así.

-¿Cuántos hechizos tienen las mujeres? –preguntó Josh un poco exasperado.

-Muchos cariño, mucho –le contestó Sophia.

-Fue un honor que me dieran de su tiempo. Estoy muy feliz de poder presentarme.

Se bajó sonriente y brincando hasta un asiento a lado de su amiga.

Una vez más subieron a la tarima, donde la chica ya estaba lista para presentarse.

La joven tenía el cabello castaño lacio que llevaba sostenido por una corona de flores (hecha por May), ojos pardos y grandes que contrastaban con su piel nívea.

Vestía un pantalón verde combinado con una blusa negra y una chaqueta de mezclilla. Llevaba muchos estilos distintos de vestir, pero lo más extraño es que llevaba pantuflas negras.

-¿Por qué pantuflas Els? –preguntó un encapuchado.

-Porque si voy a estar aquí todo el día, al menos me pondré cómoda –contestó.

-Soy Elsa. Elsa Creevey.

¡Plaf!

Dennis Creevey se desmayó.

-¡Sí! –Gritó Harry feliz – ¡No fui el único!

Ginny rodó los ojos divertida.

Una chica de cabello castaño levantó al pobre desmayado de Dennis.

-¡Sí! ¡Oíste eso Giselle! –abrazó a la chica fuertemente.

-Aún no he dicho quién es mi madre –se rió Elsa.

-No pero eres su viva imagen. Pero tus ojos son los míos –Considero lo que dijo –. No, tus ojos son iguales a los míos.

El pobre Denis estaba tan nervioso que no sabía ni lo que decía.

-Sí, mis padres son Denis Creevey y Giselle Malen.

Denis le dio un beso a su novia.

-Soy de Gryffindor –la casa aplaudió de nuevo – y tengo 16 años. Quiero ser Auror.

-No hija.

-Si mamá, ya lo discutimos.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos. Aún lo tendrían que discutir.

-Mi clase favorita es Defensa, odio Cuidado de las Criaturas y mi patronus es una mariposa. Acabe, adiós.

-¿Ella no es de muchas palabras, verdad? –le preguntó George de nuevo a Isabelle.

-No, es un poco ruda. Excepto con May.

-Con razón la corona de flores.

-Sip.

Bajo de la tarima y se sentó junto con sus dos mejores amigas y chocó el puño con George.

-¿Puede pasar él conmigo? –preguntó un encapuchado señalando a otro.

Los tres lo consideraron un momento.

-Sí, creo que no planeamos muy bien cuando trajimos a los niños pequeños.

-¡Al fin! –gritó James Sirius.

-¿Al fin qué? –preguntó su madre.

-Los tres cerebritos no pensaron en algo –dijo casi bailando.

-Sí…si…si –dijo la chica –. Eso no significa que sea el triple de inteligente, primo.

James dejo de estar feliz y frunció el ceño mientras Nanette se reía.

-Jajaja, deberías hacerle caso a tu prima.

El pelinegro le enseño la lengua a su novia pero luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Subieron dos encapuchados y ambos se quitaron lo que cubría su identidad.

El más grande tenía el cabello negro, lacio cayéndole por el frente de manera despeinada, un poco musculoso y de tez pálida. Sus ojos eran verdes brillantes.

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, unas converse negras y una playera azul pegada al cuerpo y un gorro azul.

A algunos les parecían que tenía el aspecto de un chico malo. Pero se les paso cuando vieron al pequeño niño junto a él.

Idéntico a su hermano era de cabello negro y de ojos verdes. Llevaba un pantaloncillo color beige y una playerita de los Puddlemere United.

-Preséntate –le dijo amablemente bajándolo de su brazo.

-Hola –dijo feliz moviendo su pequeña manita –Tengo… -levantó la mano y conto rápidamente sus dedos – 4 –mostró sus dedos levantados.

-Se te olvido tu nombre –le dijo el chico y el pequeño pensó.

-No, recuerdo que me llamo Blake Nott Greengrass –dijo confundido a su hermano mayor.

Theodore Nott miró a su mejor amiga Daphne un poco sonrojado. Le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero jamás se lo había dicho.

-Mi papi se llama Theo y mi mami Daphne –dijo feliz.

Theo miro un momento a la rubia. El mayor le susurró algo al pequeño y el gritó: -¡Bésala!

Y Theo lo hizo. Después de mucho tiempo tuvo el valor y le beso.

-¡Ugh! –dijo el pequeño cuando vio lo que significa la palabra y el mayor rió.

-Despídete.

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir algo más –El mayor le miró extrañado pero lo dejo –. Yo no tengo casa, pero quiero ser Slytherin o Ravenclaw –dijo orgulloso de lo que dijo y ambas casas le aplaudieron –. También tengo una lechuza, se llama Hades como el Dios griego. Ahora sí –miró a su hermano que se rió –, termine ¡Adiós!

Sacudió su manita y se bajó del escenario a darle un beso a su madre, a su padre y después corrió hasta donde Isabelle y le dio otro beso en la mejilla antes de volver con su mamá y sentarse en su regazo.

-Hola –llamó la atención el mayor –. Yo soy Theodore Nott II Greengrass.

-¿Ninguno de mis hijos saco mi cabello? –se quejó Daphne.

-Pues nosotros no somos los únicos –dijo Theo II –. Tengo 16 años y soy Slytherin.

La casa esmeralda y plata aplaudió a su nuevo miembro.

-Soy prefecto de mi casa y también juego como golpeador en el equipo de Quidditch.

Blake apareció sin querer un bate en sus manos.

-Yo también juego –dijo orgulloso de sí.

-Sí, pero cuando seas más grande –dijo su mamá y el chico desapareció el bate decepcionado.

-Quiero trabajar en el ministerio, quizás en el área de leyes. Me gusta historia de la magia.

-¡Entonces tu eres el raro! –gritó Charlie Weasley y Bill le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Sí –dijo Theo riendo –creo que sí.

-¿Ves Bill? –le dijo a su hermano.

-Si bueno, también soy el que sale con su hija –sonrió tratando de parecer inocente y la sonrisa de Charlie desapareció.

-¿Qué tu qué?

-Mmm… ¿No te dije que tenía novio? –preguntó Isabelle rememorando su entrevista.

-¿Pero un Slytherin, hija?

-Se ve buen chico –intervino Odette.

-¿Se ve? –preguntó Charlie incrédulo.

-Bueno no –le dio Odette la razón –, pero sí lo es. Lo acaba de demostrar. Yo no veo nada de malo en ello.

-¡Pero yo sí! –casi gritó.

-¡No me levantes la voz, Charles! –Le grito de regreso –Nuestra hija puede tener él novio que quiera.

Charlie gruño.

-Está en libertad condicional –declaró. Los hombres Weasley nunca cambiarían.

-Detesto la materia de Transfiguración, nunca se me dio muy bien y patronus es un coyote.

Theo sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano antes de bajar del escenario y sentarse al lado de su novia y le dio un beso.

-¡LIBERTAD CONDICIONAL!

* * *

**¿Qué tal? El último capítulo de hoy.**

**Contesto los reviews que me dejaron ¡Me emocioné cuando los vi! Muchísimas gracias.**

**-EsmeraldCullen02: **¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Me alegro muchísimo de que te gusten los capítulos:3

¡Besos!

**-Lectio in Aeternum: **¡Lo sé! Siempre por una cosa u otra no puedo actualizar:( Jajajaja pero sí, creo que llegará el día que actualice cada 5 minutos.

Jajaja pobre Harry, pero la fin alguien más se desmayó.

Gracias por tus comentarios Magnifica adorable e inigualable Tía Lectio:3

¡Besos!

**-daap: **¿Por qué qué qué?

**-LoveScoroseandRomione: **¡Gracias!

¡Lo sé! Nuestra sociedad es muy cerrada. Está bien, dulces sueños:)

¡Besos besosos!

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! Los quiero mucho.**

**Nos vemos.**

V. Nott


	14. Intermedio III

**Intermedio III**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Ana Sofía, por que el 19 de Abril fue su cumpleaños ¡Espero te guste!**

**Pd: Déjenme sus fechas de cumpleaños para que le dedique los capítulos:3 Y si ya paso les dedicaré el siguiente**

* * *

McGonagall se levantó con su típica sutileza como si fuera un gato (Lo cual es irónico ya que sí es un gato) y calló las voces del comedor.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que tomemos el descanso para comer.

Todos voltearon a observar el reloj que marcaba las 1:34 de la tarde.

También fue cuando todos reaccionaron que por fin había pasado el efecto de la broma y los slytherin recuperaron su tono de piel normal, lo que muchos agradecieron.

McGonagall chasqueó los dedos y comida apareció dando paso también a las distintas conversaciones.

* * *

-¿Cómo dijiste que era el hechizo? –preguntó al directora al joven encapuchado.

-Es un hechizzzo no-verbal.

-¿Y el movimiento con la varita?

-Es hacia arriba, hacia abajo, un tres y nuevamente hacia arriba. Tiene que pensar _supplicium _y el nombre de lo que no puede tocar, por ejemplo "artículos de broma".

-¡Oh! Que fascinante y útil. Muchas gracias, Albus.

Parecía que después de todo jamás dejaría de aprender cosas.

* * *

-¿Así que Italia, eh? –le pregunto Charlie a su hija.

-Sí, es un lugar muy bello, vamos cada verano

-¿Y por qué Isabelle?

-Por la abuela –sonrió -. Aunque también consideraron llamarme de otras formas.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –pregunto esta vez su madre.

-Elizabeth, Vanessa, Giselle y Amelia.

-Me gusta el de Harmonie.

-Ese lo escogió papá.

-Con razón, no conozco a nadie que se llame así.

-Yo tampoco –admitió Charlie y ellas rieron –. Por cierto, aún tenemos que hablar sobre tu novio serpiente.

-¡Papá!

* * *

-Ok, repítemelo otra vez, por favor –dijo Josh y Sophia rodó los ojos.

-Para peinar necesitas decir _lapsas_ al principio del conjuro y de ahí _plena cirros_ si quieres peinarte con rizos completos, _cirros ad extremas_ si sólo quieres risos en las puntas, _fugiunt _si quieres un alaciado y_ coque_ para un moño elaborado.

-Ahh. ¿Lapas qué?

* * *

-Esto es frustrante –se quejó James y Nanette le dio un beso.

-Ya podrás hacer bromas en unos días –le consoló.

-Sí, mientras tanto planearé más.

-En tanto no me caiga ninguna a mí, adelante –le volvió a besar.

-¡No sean melosos! –les molesto Fred.

-Oh, cállate y ven aquí –dijo Molly y le beso también.

* * *

-Deberías probar el pudin de fresas, Els.

-No lo probaré, May.

-¿Por qué no? Está delicioso.

Elsa lo consideró un momento y al final suspiró derrotada.

-Está bien, lo probaré.

* * *

-Hay algo entre Maysilee y Elsa –declaró Dominique a su hermano.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó su hermano

-Oh vamos, es obvio. No sé necesita ser Afrodita.

-De todos modos tú no eres la Diosa del amor.

-Pero podría serlo. Observa: se ve muy ruda como para usar una corona de flores por voluntad propia.

-No sé, pero siempre es menos ruda con ella, y luego de molesta cuando le hablamos de algún noviazgo, así que no entiendo a lo que te refieres.

Dominique rodó los ojos.

-Eres muy ciego hermano.

-No es cierto…. Bueno, quizás un poco –admitió el chico 1/8 de veela.

* * *

-Y… ¿Cómo nos conocimos? –preguntó Terence a su hijo… Terence.

-Es una historia muy bonita.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Sasha con su acento americano.

-Sí. Resulta que en un par de años, papá será invitado a un baile de máscaras, donde conoció a mamá y pasaron una noche increíble, sin embargo mamá no quiso revelar su identidad y lo dejo a cargo del destino.

-¿Del destino? –pregunto Terence.

-Sí. No interrumpas, pa.

-Lo siento.

-Mamá te dijo que ambos correrían por toda la mansión y se meterían a una habitación, si concordaban, eso significaba que estaban destinados a estar juntos en el momento y si no, cuando encontrara una máscara con su nombre escrito en ella, la cual dejaría en una tienda de segunda mano, significaba que era el momento de estar juntos.

Algunas personas se habían reunido para escuchar la historia y Terence y Sasha se sonrojaron

-Papá hizo lo mismo, sólo que escribió su nombre en el pañuelo que llevaba y mamá se lo regaló a un señor.

-¿Y se encontraron en la habitación? –preguntó una chica de Gryffindor.

-Shh –le calló un compañero de Hufflepuff.

-Gracias –dijo el chico –. Ambos corrieron en distintas direcciones, deseando encontrarse el uno al otro, sin embargo eso no ocurrió y se resignaron a que no era el momento indicado. Pasaron un par de años y papá estaba comprometido con otra joven mientras mamá disfrutaba de viajar por el mundo. Hubo una semana en la que mamá estuvo en Inglaterra porque conoció a un joven que la cortejaba, pero a los tres días encontró el pañuelo con el nombre de papá en una tienda y lo busco con la sorpresa de que estaba a punto de casarse.

-¡No! –exclamaron algunos totalmente adentrados en la historia, tanto que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que todo el comedor estaba escuchando.

-Corrió hasta el edificio donde se supone sería la boda, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que esta se canceló. Y eso fue porque papá encontró un día antes la máscara, se le había caído a una persona justo en el centro de Londres, y cuando papá se la iba a devolver vio el nombre.

Hizo una pausa dramática, sonrojándose un poco por tener tanto público.

-Esa noche mamá estaba viendo el pañuelo, cuando este salió volando de sus manos y paró en el aeropuerto donde papá lo atrapó y cuando vio su nombre en él, supo que la había encontrado.

-Aww –corearon algunos.

-A mamá le gusta decir que fue una serendipia.

Varios niños de primero levantaron la mano, incluyendo a Blake Nott.

-¿Qué es serenp…serendit…serendipia?

-Una serendipia es un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta –respondió una chica de Ravenclaw.

-Qué lindo –dijo una chica de Slytherin.

-Sí.

* * *

-Me gustaría tener una serendipia –le comentó una encapuchada a otra.

-Sería tan romántico.

-Pero asquerosamente dulce –comentó otro.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Cygnus.

-¿Cuándo no?

-¿Qué acaso yo no soy una serendipia? –preguntó la encapuchada.

-Tu… Amm… Yo… Lo que quise decir… Emm…

-Jajaja ya no sabes que decir –se burló el encapuchado llamado Cygnus.

-Yo sí. Papá en un futuro te matara.

-¡Oye!

-Mmm… chicos yo sigo aquí.

* * *

-Juro que te patearé si no me bajas ahora –le gritó Valerie pateando la espalda de Calum.

En medio de la historia de Terence la había "secuestrado" y metido en una sala que había aparecido de la nada y tenía una escalera eterna.

-No, sólo cállate y déjate llevar.

-Nos perderemos las siguientes presentaciones.

-En serio, por favor cierra la boca.

La chica refunfuño hasta que llegaron al final de la escalera y el chico la bajo, pero cubrió sus ojos.

-¿Por qué me dejas ciega?

-Es momentáneamente.

-El golpe que te daré si no me dices porque me secuestraste también será momentáneo.

Calum se rió fuertemente mientras conducía a Valerie a través de la habitación.

-¿Te secuestre?

-Sí, cuando tomas a una persona a un lugar que no tiene idea se le conoce como secuestro.

-Pronto dejarás de pensar eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sin embargo Calum no contestó y destapó los ojos de Valerie quién veía asombrada a su alrededor.

Era una copia muy parecida a la torre de astronomía, excepto que estaba únicamente el piso y parecían envueltos en una cúpula de estrellas y galaxias brillantes.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Merlín! Es hermoso ¿Por qué…?

-¿Te traje aquí? –Interrumpió Calum y Valerie asintió – Anoche por ACCIEDENTE –enfatizó la palabra y la chica rió –escuche que le decías a tu hermana cuanto extrañabas ver las estrellas en el campo así que se me ocurrió esto.

El piso comenzó a cambiar al igual que el entorno y pronto estaban dentro de un bosque con el mismo paisaje estrellado.

-Gracias –dijo y se tiró al piso a observar las estrellas con Calum a su lado.

* * *

-¿Alguien ha visto a Val? –preguntó Molly a sus amigos.

-No ¿Tú has visto a Calum? –le preguntó James.

-Tampoco.

-¿No será que estén juntos? –planteó Nanette.

-No, es imposible, que los dos hayan desaparecido no significa que estén juntos –interrumpió Alex hablando rápidamente –, uno puede estar en el baño y el otro dormido o en las cocinas o incluso dándose una ducha, no lo sé, por que preguntar.

Los demás lo miraron un poco extrañados.

-¿Hay algo que tu sepas que los demás no?

-Claro que no, Fred.

-Ya cantarás.

-Bien –interrumpió McGonagall el bullicio –, es momento de continuar las presentaciones.

* * *

**¡Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo:3 Parece que me estoy acostumbrando a subir cada dos semanas, lo siento ¿Pero adivinen qué? ¡Hay puente! Es decir, tengo hoy, lunes y martes para descansar, leer y escribir ¿No es maravilloso? ¿Alguien más tiene puente de clases como yo?**

**Como sea, quiero antes aclara que la historia de los padres de Terence II se parece a una que se llama Serendipity o Señales de amor.**

**Segundo, para **xXm3ch3Xx **y** Lectio In Aeternum **(Pd: amo tu foto de perfil *-*) **Sí me casaré con Theo, solo que no con el II, si no con el III, ya que les confiaré el secreto de que Isabelle Weasley está basada en mí. Mi segundo nombre es Isabel.

**Ahora sí, responderé reviews:**

-**Ana Sofía: **¡ :o ! ¿Fue tu cumpleaños? ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! Espero te guste la dedicación del capítulo, es mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Sí, yo creo que la sigue persiguiendo porque de cierta forma le recuerda a Cedric y no quise ponerla como ofrecida así que por eso la divorcie.

Sí, como que las cosas están tensas entre ellos.

JajajajajajaXD Me mato lo de que se vuelve a desmayar.

-**Christine C: **¡Muchas gracias!

-**Lectio In Aeternum: **Jajajaja seee e.e

Es una buena idea, quizás al final:3

Jajajaja te daremos un diplomado en RW *-*

Dependiendo de qué tan inspirada este.

Si me casaré con Theo, sólo que con el III:3 Lo explicó más arriba

El vestido todavía es aceptable.

Pd2: ¿Rosa o morado? *-*

-**LoveScoroseandRomione: **Jajaja gracias:3 Me sentí muy mal por dejarlo solo así que… desmaye a otroxD

¡Besos!

-**FlOrCiTa MaSeN: Cap.11: **Sí, habla parsel *-* Es toda una pelirroja. Si no hicieran drama no serían Weasley.

**Cap. 12: **Es que ya tengo a los personajes escritos:3 Jajaja a mí también *-* Sip. Acertaste en ambas.

**Cap. 13: **Sí, parece que al final no le duro mucho el juramento Jajaja ¿Tú crees que si se desmaye?

Pues ya que no les queda de otra… xD

Pd: *-* Lo sé, son hermosos:3

**-Primrose Malfoy: **Muchas gracias :)

-**xXm3ch3Xx: **No te preocupes, enserio:3 Lo sé *-* Es adorable el pequeño. Es un secreto cuantos hijos tienen, te sorprenderás.

Sí, sólo que seré la futura señora de Theo III (Lo explique más arriba).

Espero te guste el capítulo. Besos.

**¡Las quiero! Muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews:3**

V. Nott


	15. Un poco olvidadizo y las gemelas frances

**Un poco olvidadizo y las gemelas francesas.**

**Capítulo dedicado a FlOrCiTa MaSeN, que su cumpleaños fue en marzo, pero no sabía ¡Disfruta del capítulo!**

* * *

Un encapuchado un poco corpulento y alto subió al escenario.

Se bajó la capucha enseñando a un chico de cabello castaño corto, un poco despeinado y ojos cafés. Vestía unos jeans, una sudadera con capucha amarilla y unos vans negros.

McGonagall sonrió viendo a su futuro profesor de Herbología.

-Hola personas del pasado... O actual... O... Olvídenlo, es confuso -Rio y algunos con el -. Me llamo Frank Neville Longbottom.

¡PLAF!

El pobre Neville se había caído de su silla, mas no desmayado.

-¿¡Es en serio!? -se quejaron Harry y Dennis enfadados de ser los únicos que se desmayaron.

-Yo... Tu... Mi padre.

-¡Oíste eso Frank! -exclamo el cuadro de Alice Longbottom -Tiene tu nombre.

-Un gusto conocerte abuela.

-¡Frank! Me dijo abuela -El cuadro de Alice estaba echando lágrimas por los ojos muy emocionada.

-Lo se Ali -El retrato de Frank sonreía enternecido.

-Mi padre es, obviamente, Neville Longbottom y mi madre es Hannah Abbott.

Neville se sonrojo hasta las orejas mientras Hermione, Ginny y Luna lo felicitaban, pues eran conscientes de su enamoramiento por la chica.

Con coraje se levantó y camino hasta su asiento, ofreciéndole su mano para acompañarlo.

Hannah, igual de sonrojada, acepto tomando su mano y se sentí junto a él en un sillón.

-Aww. Siempre han sido un apareja adorable -comento una encapuchada sonrojando más a la pareja.

-Si -Estuvo de acuerdo Frank -. Bueno, tengo 16 años. Voy en sexto en la casa de Hufflepuff.

La casa mencionada aplaudió emocionada de tener a un hijo de un héroe de guerra en su casa.

-Gracias -dijo el chico un poco avergonzado -. Mi materia favorita es cuidada de las criaturas mágicas y odio pociones. Se me dan fatal y siempre cometo un error.

-Es de herencia -comento el cuadro de Alice avergonzando un poco a los otros dos Longbottom.

-Si, bueno. Aunque el profesor Slughorn siempre me lo pasa e Isabelle me ayuda.

La aludida le sonrió al chico. Ella le ayudaba a todo el mundo en pociones, en realidad.

-Juego como cazador en el equipo desde hace un año y suelo ser un poco olvidadizo.

-Me imagino que siempre traes una recordadora -le dijo Neville empatico.

-Si, pero son mejores las del futuro. Tia Luna invento una en que ademas del humo rojo, tambien aparece la cosa que olvidaste.

-¡Al fin! -exclamó el cuadro de Frank.

-Felicidades Luna -le felicito Hermione.

-Hare algo util para las personas olvidadizas -sonrio la rubia atrayendo la atencion de otro chico rubio.

-Gracias -exclamó una persona entre todos y varios rieron.

-Mi clase favorita es Cuidado de las Criaturas Magicas. Adoro ayudar a Hagrid con sus nuevas criaturas

Muchos hicieron una mueca, pero el semi gigante no lo noto y le sornio con afecto al chico.

-Mi patronus es un oso panda…

-Te dan ganas de abrazarlo –exclamó Maysilee.

-He sí, creo que sí. Soy prefecto de mi casa y tengo novia –los merodeadores 3.0 comenzaron a silbar, sonrojando al pobre chico por millonésima vez –. Aún no sé exactamente a que quiero dedicarme, pero de ser posible será a la enseñanza.

-Bueno, eso es todo de mí. Adiós.

Se despidió con la mano y bajo de la tarima para sentarse junto con Louis a quién saludo con un puño.

Una figura subió de manera elegante hacia la tarima y se bajó la capucha.

Era una muchacha muy bella, de cabello rubio platinado suelto hasta la cintura y con brillantes ojos azules. Muchos hombres pesaron que era mitad veela… y no se equivocaban del todo.

Vestía un short blanco de tiro alto junto con una blusa roja y unos flats negros.

-Buenos días –hablaba bien el inglés, sin embargo se le escuchaba cierto tono francés –. Mi nombre es Lyan LeBlanc.

Un chico de ojos verdes sonrió emocionado. Si no estaba equivocado, se casaría con la mujer que quería.

-Mi padre es Donatien LeBlanc –Su mejor amiga, Gabrielle, le apretó el brazo con afecto – y madre es Gabrielle Delacour.

¡ZAS!

Gabrielle se había desmayado.

-¡Sí –exclamaron Harry y Dennis.

-Gaby… Gaby… Contéstame Gaby -El chico estaba desesperado por hacer reaccionar a la chica. (Imaginen que está hablando en francés, pero sabe escuchar inglés).

-Me debes 8 galeones, Jan –comentó Lyan viendo divertida a su madre.

-Gabrielle…. Gaby… Reacciona por favor… ¡Oh, _Je suis stupide*_! –Saco la varita e hizo un conjuro para reanimar a su amiga.

-Dios Lyan, no sueltes las noticias así –le regaño su madre.

-Pero si lo dije normal –rezongó la chica divertida.

-Aun así me espantaste –le recriminó antes de tomar el cuello de la camisa de Donatien y plantarle un beso de película.

-Wow, jamás creí revivir el momento –dijo una encapuchada a otro que estuvo de acuerdo.

-Bien, una bonita unión, pero quiero presentarme.

-Claro hija, disculpa.

Gabrielle se levantó hasta el sillón arrastrando a un embobado Doni.

-Voy en sexto año en la escuela Beauxbatons y tengo 16 años, 17 en un mes.

-Bueno, lo que sea en este tiempo de relatividad.

-Si bueno, lo que sea. Juego como buscadora en el equipo de la escuela.

-¿Ya incluyeron el quidditch en el colegio? –exclamó Donatien emocionado.

-Por supuesto, es más, existen 3 equipos distintos. Yo estoy en el de los Lobos.

-¿Lobos?

-Sí, cada uno de los equipos tiene un animal de representante. Los lobos, los fénix y las lechuzas.

-Wow –los ojos de Donatien se emocionaron. Ya no tendría que hacer gimnasia mágica.

-Sí, yo también preferí el quidditch –dijo su hijo pensando lo mismo que su padre –. Mi segundo nombre es Aphrodite, como la diosa griega del amor y la belleza.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo un Hufflepuff y Lyan lo miró mal junto con su padre.

-Sí, mi madre nos quiso poner el nombre de Diosas griegas.

-¿Nos? –pregunto Fleur y la rubia sólo sonrió antes de continuar.

-Mi materia favorita es transformaciones, tengo talento con ellas y pienso dedicarme a la escuela de Aura, quiero ayudar a los niños.

La mencionada le sonrió a la francesa, ella misma se había ofrecido a enseñar cuando le oyó hablar sobre a lancha.

-Pero odio pociones. Soy un asco en ellas.

-Te comprendo –dijeron varias voces en el comedor. Las pociones eran algo difíciles.

-Como sea. Mi patronus es una luciérnaga y aunque no lo crean, se me hace muy fácil unir parejas. La mayoría de las personas que uno duran al menos un año juntos.

-Es excelente –comento una encapuchada –. En el colegio la llaman "La Cupido" y cuando alguien quiere sus servicios le deja una carta en su casillero.

¿Había casilleros en Beauxbatons? , pensaron varios.

-¿Y tú no tienes pareja? –preguntó un Gryffindor de manera sugerente.

-No, pero eso no significa que no esté enamorada –sonrió con un poco de nostalgia –. Eso es todo de mí. Espero y no se sorprendan con la siguiente presentación.

Choco cinco con la siguiente encapuchada mientras ella subía con la misma elegancia que Lyan y se quitó la capucha y la máscara.

-¿¡Pero que no te habías presentado ya!? –exclamó Ron y Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Son gemelas, Ron.

-Oh –dijo el chico avergonzado mientras reían los demás.

Esta vez Donatien no pudo resistirse y beso a Gabrielle mientras le susurraba al oído: -Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Sí, somos gemelas.

-¡Yo soy mayor! –exclamó Lyan desde su asiento.

-¡Sólo por tres minutos! –Reclamó la chica en la tarima –Además yo tengo los ojos verdes de papá.

Iba vestida con una falda negra hasta dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, junto con una blusa púrpura claro y unas converse negra.

-Tengo 16 años, obviamente, y voy en sexto en Beauxbatons.

-Se te olvido tu nombre, Jan –dijo Frank con un apiste de cariño en sus palabras, del cual Hannah, Gabrielle y Alice se percataron.

-Oh cierto –se sonrojo la chica –. Mi nombre es Janette Artemis LeBlanc Delacour. Mi nombre es en base a la diosa griega de la luna y la caza.

-E irónicamente la castidad –le dijo Dominique, sonrojando a la chica. Eran las presentaciones de los sonrojados porque Frank también se había sonrojado.

-Ja. Ja. Muy graciosa, Dom –dijo la chica y la mencionada le guiño un ojo.

-¿Qué quiso decir? –pregunto Doni.

-Nada –le dijo Gabrielle y no le dejo reclamar.

-Mi patronus es un lobo, también irónicamente –sonrió -. Mi materia favorita es artes, toco el violín.

-¿Violín? –preguntó una niña de Ravenclaw emocionada.

-Sí, lo adoro. Y de hecho a eso me quiero dedicar, pienso entrar a la orquesta nacional mágica de Reino Unido.

-¿Por qué aquí y no en Francia?

Janette se sonrojó.

-Pues, verás, es que mi novio está aquí, en Hogwarts, de hecho. Es Frank.

El chico se levantó un poco sonrojado a la tarima y beso la mejilla de su novia, completamente rojo.

-Ellos también son una pareja totalmente adorable desde que se conocieron en la Madriguera, siempre supe que serían pareja –dijo Lyan totalmente conmovida, sonrojando más al pobre chico que después se bajó de la tarima con sonrisa de enamorado.

-Odio la clase de encantamientos. Me cuestan mucho trabajo y… creo que eso es todo de mí. Un placer haberme presentado.

Se bajó de la tarima y se sentó entre las piernas de su novio.

-¿Ven? –Dijo Lyan – ¡Son adorables!

* * *

***Je suis stupide: Soy estúpido.**

**Hola, hola, denme unos segundos a que actualizo el siguiente capítulo y respondo los reviews pasados.**

**Sí. Oyeron bien ¡DOS CAPÍTULOS SEGUIDOS!**

**V. Nott**


	16. Dos Hufflepuff y un Slytherin inusual

**Dos Hufflepuff con un Slytherin bastante inusual.**

* * *

El siguiente encapuchado subió a la tarima, era una joven alta, con cabello rojo tirando a castaño y ojos verdes. Era un poco rellenita, pero no demasiado.

Iba vestida con unos jeans verdes y una blusa blanca con un bigote en medio.

-Hola, hola –dijo muy animada –. Yo soy Amelia Flynch-Fletchley Bones.

Justin le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga Susan. No quería molestarla por su resiente rompimiento con Ernie MacMillan.

-Sí. Mis padres son Justin y Susan Flynch-Fletchley

_Susan Flynch-Fletchley…Sí, me gusta, _pensó Justin con una sonrisa.

-No quiero incomodarte –le susurró el chico a la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, Jus.

No por nada no eran mejores amigos.

-Voy en sexto año de la casa Hufflepuff –Los tejones aplaudieron emocionados -y tengo 17 años. Sí, los cumplí en septiembre, así que tengo un año más que mis compañeros –dijo sonriendo de manera alegre.

-¿Siempre tienes un humor tan alegre? –le pregunto un chico de Slytherin un poco molesto.

-Mmm… Sí. Básicamente sí –sonrió la chica –. Mi clase favorita es Historia de la Magia.

-Genial, otra rara –dijo Charlie y esta vez fue su hija quién lo golpeo – ¡Au! ¡Isabelle!

-No es malo burlarse de las personas que les gusta Historia de la magia –le regaño y su futura esposa reía a carcajada suelta.

-Gracias Isa –ella le sonrió en correspondencia –. Sin embargo, mi materia menos preferida es Lenguas. Soy muy mala en el portugués –dijo un poco avergonzada.

Pero después de que George Jordan escogió sirenio sólo por diversión… Nadie podía tener un caso peor.

-Mi patronus es un gallo y me encanta el ajedrez mágico y quiero estudiar Leyes Mágicas. Eso es todo de mí. Gracias por su tiempo.

La chica volvió a sonreír y bajo de la tarima junto con sus padres.

Esta vez otra chica subió a la tarima.

-¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Ella Smith.

Vestía con un short de mezclilla y una chamarra con 1 thing escrito en azul. Era alta, rubia tirando a castaño en una coleta con ondulaciones y de ojos cafés claro.

Sonrió con un poco de arrogancia y Molly la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Cosa que solo pocos notaron, pero no comentaron.

-Mis padres son Zacharias Smith y Julie Montein –La chica que estaba en su asiento se encogió un poco más –. Ella es muggle –explicó.

La joven castaña saludó tímidamente. Se sentí aun poco intimidada del mundo en el que se encontraba actualmente.

-Soy miembro de la casa de Hufflepuff.

La casa aplaudió emocionada.

-Tengo 16 y voy en sexto año. Juego como cazadora en el equipo desde hace dos años, pero le dejare mí puesto el próximo año a una persona con talento.

-Yo también te quiero Ella –grito una encapuchada.

-Mi clase favorita es Aritmancia y Runas Mágicas. Por eso me dedicare a ser traductora en Gringotts.

-Pero es peligroso –reclamó su padre.

-Lo sé, pero es un riesgo que quiero correr en verdad.

Zacharias no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero no lo discutiría ahora.

-Y no se me da bien Herbología. Las plantas y yo tenemos un odio mutuo.

-Pero si son tan buenas –se quejó Neville.

-Ehh… lo que diga profesor Longbottom. Ya verá lo que le digo cuando me de clases.

Amelia asintió varias veces en acuerdo. Había visto muchas veces como su amiga era "atacada" por plantas.

-Mi patronus es un lagarto… No sé por qué.

_Yo tengo una idea, _pensó Molly con enfado, pero Fred tomo su mano y la acarició tranquilizándola. Bueno, finalmente ella hizo algo bien.

-Y mi novio es Scott Cardigan –el chico sonrió. Podría haber pasado por mucho, pero es sabía que amaba a esa chica. Eso es todo de mí.

Se bajó de la tarima y le dio un beso a su novio antes de ir a sentarse junto co su mejor amiga, Amelia.

El siguiente encapuchado era un chico delgado de estatura mediana.

-Hola. Mi nombre es David Baset.

Se bajó la capucha y se quitó la máscara, mostrando a un chico de cabello lacio y castaño al igual que sus ojos que estaban cubiertos por un par de gafas gruesas negras.

-Soy Slytherin.

La casa aplaudió emocionada. Según ellos habían pasado muchos Hufflepuff para su gusto.

-Gracias –sonrió, pero quizás dejarían de aplaudirle cuando se enteraran –. Tengo 17 años y voy en sexto año. Los acabo de cumplir hace unos meses en realidad. Mis padres son Carl Baset y Roy Cur. En realidad mi madre se llama Romina, pero no le gusta.

La joven de cabello negro estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso. No le gustaba ni cuando era una niña pequeña.

-Y soy hijo de muggles-confesó.

El salón se quedó en silencio un momento. Todos estaban en un shock momentáneo mientras el chico miraba nerviosamente sus pies.

Luego los murmullos explotaron.

Se preguntaban como un hijo de muggles podía estar en Slytherin. Esa casa era muy conocida por su aberración por esas personas.

-¡Ya basta! –Gritó Theodore Nott III, después de ver como su mejor amigo se avergonzaba cada vez más –Es que no se dan cuenta de que eso son sólo estúpido estereotipos que nos han implementado por años. A mí no me importa y soy Slytherin. Y a ustedes no les debería importar.

El comedor se quedó callado y él se sentó enojado en su puff.

David le miró agradecido. Algo parecido había dicho en su primer mes en Hogwarts, después de haber sido excluido e insultado por la mayoría de sus compañeros.

-La materia que detesto es Encantamientos y mi favorita es Adivinación.

Otra vez, todo se quedó en silencio.

-Es que no hago nada y paso fácilmente –explicó.

Se escuchó un "Ahh" de entendimiento colectivo. Eso era más entendible.

-Además, la maestra dice que tengo un "Don" divino.

-Y no se equivoca David –le dijo Louis.

-Sí ¿No te acuerdas de la profecía? –dijo Maysilee con su aire soñador.

-¿Profecía? –preguntó Ron con espantó. Ya había tenido suficiente con una.

-¡No! Tranquilo. No es nada grave.

-Sí, pero debes admitir fue grandioso –dijo Elsa, totalmente de acuerdo.

-Si bueno… no es que sea gran cosa. De todos modos mi patronus es un búfalo y quiero estudiar para ser inefable.

-¿Inefable? –preguntó la Directora McGonagall preocupada. Eran pocos los que querían estudiar eso. Y en verdad era muy peligroso. Por eso siempre trataba de convencer a sus alumnos que no se dedicaran a ello.

-Sí directora. Lo he decidido ya y no importa lo que me digan, esa será siempre mi decisión.

La directora asintió. Si no lo haría cambiar de opinión, en un futuro debía encargarse de que entrenarlo lo suficiente para que convertirse en un buen inefable.

-Ya acabé. Así que nos vemos después.

Bajo de la tarima a sentarse con sus amigos. Mientras los del futuro se emocionaban por las siguientes presentaciones.

* * *

**Hola, hola.**

**¿Qué les parecieron los capítulos?**

**¿Ya saben quiénes serán los siguientes en presentarse?**

**Bueno, les contestaré sus reviews:**

**-LoveScoroseandRomione: **¡Lo sé! Yo también la ame. Simplemente me emocione. Y amo esa palabra.

Espero te guste el capítulo.

¡Besos!

-**Lectio in Aeternum: **1- Está bien, te lo conseguiré;)

2- JAJAJAJAJA XD

3- See e.e Amo a Theodore, es mi amor.

En serio *-* No tienes de idea lo feliz que me hiciste, es idéntica a mí:3

4- ¡Jajajaja te lo daré! No dudes de ello

5-¿En serio?:3 ¡Gracias!... creo

6- Jajaja see, estuvo genial B)

7- Sí, me empalaga el amor muy romántico. Me da azúcar x)

8- Muajajaja eso se sabrá después3:)

Nos vemos ¡Besos!

-**xXm3ch3Xx: **Jajaja si:3 Lo sé, son mi pareja favorita ¿Qué nombres podrían tener como pareja?

Adiós. Qué padre cumplir en invierno*-*

-**FlOrCiTa MaSeN: **Espero te guste el capítulo que te dedique:3 ¡Amo a esos dos! ¿Tú que nombre opinas para su pareja? Son tan jhfjahflkajl.

Si, la serendipia es genial B)

-**Cassiopeia Druella Black Stark: **¡Son el siguiente capítulo! Gracias:3 Adios

-**Ana Sofía:** ¡Hola! De nada, espero te haya gustado. Lo sé! Me derrito por ellos Jajaja

Espero te guste el capítulo. Besos:*

-**JotaKa: **¿En serio? *-* Merlín es bendito. Espero te guste el capítulo.

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes el capítulo, pero es que acabo de dejar uno de mis fics pues… la verdad es que no tenía inspiración pues me sentía mal.**

**Pero ya estoy recuperada y con dos capítulos para que disfruten.**

**Espero les guste.**

**¡BESOS!**

V. Nott.


	17. Trío de plata

"Trío de plata"

Esta vez, en vez de subir un encapuchado, subieron tres. Se acomodaron en fila en el escenario, quedando el más bajito en medio y se quitaron las capuchas y las máscaras.

El primero era un pelinegro azabache, alto y con preciosos ojos esmeraldas. Tenía una mirada astuta y una sonrisa pícara, digna de una serpiente. Llevaba puesto un pantalón pesquero beige y un polo azul claro, del mismo color que sus zapatos.

La del medio era una chica de larga y espesa cabellera naranja y con ojos azul brillante que resaltaban entre su piel pecosa. Miraba a todos con soberbia y alegría, era obvio que estaba feliz de estar ahí. Vestía un short de tiro alto rojo junto con una blusa negra con la leyenda "Bad people make me cry" y unos flats negros.

Pero quién más sorprendió a todos fue el tercer chico… en realidad sorprendió verlo junto con los primeros dos.

Un rubio alto, de melena un poco larga y alborotada, pero sobre todo, rubia platinada junto con un par de ojos grises. Era exactamente lo que describían como un Malfoy. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y unos converse de mezclilla también que combinaba con una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos.

-Mi nombre es Albus Potter –dijo el pelinegro y el retrato de Albus agradeció al joven de la cicatriz.

-Yo soy Rose Weasley.

-Y yo me llama Scorpius Malfoy.

-Y somos conocidos como el "trío de plata" –terminaron los tres juntos.

El salón estaba en completo silencio mientras todos esperaban las reacciones de (principalmente) los padres de los jóvenes.

-Creo que no entendieron lo que dijimos –le susurró Albus a sus mejores amigos.

Y explotó lo que todos esperaban: Una batalla campal Malfoy vs. Weasley.

-¿¡CÓMO ES QUE SON AMIGOS DE ESE HIJO DE MORTÍFAGO!? –explotó Ron.

-¡TAMPOCO ES QUE ME ALEGRE QUE SEAN AMIGOS TUYOS COMADREJA! –contraatacó Draco enojado (principalmente por la ofensa hacia él y su futuro hijo) y sacando su varita.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es tu hija Ronald? –preguntó Hermione con su típico ceño fruncido.

-Fácil. Porque es la copia de nosotros juntos –respondió sin darse cuenta de sus palabras y mucho menos del sonrojo de Hermione (y la burla de Harry) por lo enojado que estaba –Pero ese no es el punto aquí.

-Por supuesto que no es el punto, comadreja

Ron saco su varita también y estaba a punto de batirse a duelo con Draco pero Harry decidió intervenir.

-Oigan, no creo que pelearnos sea lo correcto. Debe haber una buena explicación.

-Igual que la primera vez –comentó Albus con nostalgia.

-Sí, excepto que no estamos en el andén –comenzó a enumerar Rose lógica como siempre –, ya no estoy más alta que ustedes, no tenemos 11 años, ni es navidad, tampoco estamos en nuestra época.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso Al? –dijo Scorpius recargando un brazo por los hombros de Rose.

-Cómo olvidarlo colega –dijo el azabache imitando la acción de su mejor amigo y la pelirroja hacia una mueca divertida.

El resto del Gran Comedor veía sorprendido como los chicos llegaban a convivir de esa manera tan amigable, incluyendo a algunos de los profesores.

-Creo que será mejor que lo expliquen chicos –Se hizo notar Victorie entre todo el alboroto y los murmullos.

Los tres adultos voltearon y miraron fijamente a los muchachos.

-Pues Scorpius y yo estamos en la misma casa en Hogwarts y Rose siempre fue muy unida a mí, por lo que al final nos volvimos los mejores amigos.

-¿Esa es tu gran explicación? –preguntó Rose incrédula.

-Sí, yo no me complicó la vida –dijo despreocupado y la pelirroja lo miraba mal… muchas veces o miraba mal.

-En fin. Deben estar conscientes en que en el futuro aceptan nuestra amistad.

-Y nuestra relación –interrumpió Scorpius y todos los miraron con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-Por favor Albus, dime que tú eres novio del hijo del hurón –Rogó Ron, casi de rodillas.

-Lamento decírtelo tío, pero prefiero las pelirrojas.

Ron estaba a punto de explotar de la ira, pero Rose intervino.

-Papá, déjame que te expliquemos todo –dijo tomando la mano del platinado.

Ron los miró indeciso (y rojo hasta las orejas) por unos minutos hasta que se decidió.

-Tienen 90 segundo, empiecen.

-Nos conocimos en el tren camino a Hogwarts, Al y yo estábamos sentados en un compartimiento cuando Scor llegó pidiendo pasar y aceptamos. En un principio todos estábamos callados, pero más tarde sin darnos cuenta y habíamos establecido una conversación.

-Los dos nos sorprendimos de tener tantas ideas en común y tantas diferencias al mismo tiempo. Después de la selección Albus y yo quedamos en la misma casa y Rose quedo en otra.

-Los dos se hicieron mejores amigos y como no quería estar lejos de Al (en parte porque era la única persona que conocía, no te hagas ilusiones) –se ve de fondo al pelinegro fingiendo tener le corazón roto – la gente comenzó a llamarnos "El trío de plata" debido a nuestros padres.

-Antes discutíamos seguido y siempre intentábamos conseguir puntos para nuestras casas (aunque también nos metíamos seguido en problemas) y competíamos por el primer puesto en calificaciones.

-Hasta que oímos hablar de los animagos y comenzamos la investigación y al final del tercer año logramos transformarnos y desde entonces dejamos de pelear.

-Gracias a Merlín –intervino Albus con las manos extendidas hacia el cielo.

-Durante todas esas horas en la biblioteca me hacían pensar en tantas cosas y en un momento a otro me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

-Y aunque a mí me costó un poquito más, al final me di cuenta de que yo también tenía sentimientos por ella y trate de conquistarla. Trate cientos de veces de invitarla a Hogsmeade pero no lo hice hasta que alguien más estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

-Había rumores de que Eaton (un Hufflepuff de séptimo que no está aquí) me invitaría a salir.

-Cuando Molly me conto (por cierto, muchas gracias) salí corriendo en su búsqueda y la encontré en el Gran Comedor hablando con él.

-Scor llegó en el momento justo. Grito mi nombre desde la puerta y corrió hasta mí con una rosa y me pidió ser su cita delante de todos. Obviamente acepte.

-Después de 3 salidas más (dos de ellas en las que nos escapamos) nos volvimos novios.

-A la familia no le costó mucho aceptar la relación ya que lo conocían de antes, aunque si le hicieron un par de bromas pesadas y papá lo mando a San Mungo por un día entero. Se enojó un poquito.

-Poquito –ironizó James desde su lugar.

-En mi caso –continuó Scorpius ignorando a James – mamá amaba a Rose por lo que se puso muy contenta y aunque papa al principio creyó que era una broma terminó por tomarlo bien, sin embargo Lucius…

-Él no se lo tomo muy bien y estuvo a punto de lanzarme la maldición cruciatus –dijo Rose con vos apagada –pero Scorpius se interpuso –terminó dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

-Mi papa de inmediato inmovilizó a Lucius y ahora está en Azkaban.

-Fue horrible escuchar sus gritos aunque sea por un par de segundos –Ron miro de reojo a Hermione que le devolvió la mirada comprensiva. Bill y Fleur notaron esta acción y sonrieron con tristeza. Habían visto sufrir a Ron por ella. Se quedaba todo el tiempo a su lado, a penas dormía o comía, estaba muy angustiado por ella.

-Pero si pudimos enfrentarnos a eso, podemos con lo que sea.

-Incluso al rechazo de la familia.

Todo el comedor quedo en silencio por unos minutos mientras veían a ambos chicos (y a Albus detrás de ellos haciendo caras de ternura, besuqueos y signos de apoyo).

-¿Son animagos? –preguntó Ron y Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Eso es todo lo que escuchaste de la historia!

-No, pero en verdad estoy intrigado.

-Dile algo efectivo a ellos.

-No tengo nada que decir. Sí el recibe una maldición como esa por mi princesa –Rose enrojeció hasta las orejas de la vergüenza y Scorpius le apretó la mano con cariño – no puedo objetar nada. Pero debo hablar con el muchacho.

-No hay problema Sr. Weasley… ¿Papá?

Draco los miró un segundo: -Por primera vez (y espero última) estoy de acuerdo con él.

Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a sentar en su asiento.

-Bien –intervino Harry –si ya no hay más sorpresas ¿Podrían explicar lo de los animagos?

-¿Y si mejor lo dejamos para el final papá? Creo que tenemos que presentarnos.

-Los chicos tienen razón –Comentó McGonagall –. Que comiencen.

Rose dio un paso al frente.

-¿Cómo están? Me llamo Rosebud Jean Weasley Granger.

Y por primera vez Ron se atrevió a dar el primer paso y beso a Hermione.

-Jamás en su vida me digan Rosebud, soy solo Rose.

Algunos tragaron un poco en seco por la mirada de la chica, era igual de furiosa que la de Molly I.

-Está de más decir quiénes son mis padres. Tengo 15 años y voy en la casa de Ravenclaw y soy prefecta.

Ron la miró por un segundo y luego suspiró.

-Supongo que contigo me puedo esperar lo que sea y créeme, nada es más traumático que el que seas novia de él –señalo a Scor.

-Gracias papá –le sonrió la pelirroja –. Quiero estudiar leyes, pero muchos dicen que acabare siendo escritora.

-¡Es verdad! –Gritó un encapuchado –Está 100% comprobado.

-¿Podrían no interrumpirme?

-Lo siento.

-Decía que todos creen que terminare siendo escritora porque actualmente tengo una libreta con varios escritos en ella, pero hasta hace unos meses nadie la había leído.

-¿Por qué hasta hace unos meses?

-Porqué antes nadie sabía que le gustaba escribir, hasta que un día en las vacaciones de invierno fue a casa de Scorpius junto con Al y se le cayó el cuaderno –respondió Fred por ella.

-Fred y yo lo encontramos y nos las ingeniamos para abrirlo –continuó James –. Y por supuesto, como somos buena familia y amigos comenzamos a leerlo.

-Pero como no terminábamos de leer y todos leíamos un ritmo diferente, lo cual era un fastidio, hicimos varias copias y las repartimos entre todos y con ayuda de tía Hermione cambiamos las portadas, incluso James, Fred y tío George leyeron –exclamó Victorie.

-Después le dimos copias a Albus, Scorpius, Alice y a otras cuantas personas.

-Era sumamente frustrante, ver a los únicos con los que tienes contacto directo durante esos días cuidando el mismo libro con su vida y ni siquiera te quieran decir de qué trata o prestártelo –exclamó Rose.

-Si bueno, el caso es que está incompleto. Cuando todos llegamos al final se lo confesamos pues queríamos seguir leyendo. Le dio un ataque de histeria.

-¡No soy histérica James!

-Lo que digas, el caso es que no nos quiso compartir el resto y desde hace más de 3 meses todos morimos de la curiosidad.

-Y nunca suelta el diario ¡Hasta duerme con él! –exclamó otro encapuchado.

Scorpius y Albus se miraron. Ellos si habían continuado leyendo el libro (aunque les había costado un poco) y no pensaban confesarlo.

-Como sea. Continuando con mi presentación, porque al parecer a todo el mundo parece gustarle interrumpirme.

-Perdón –exclamaron varias voces.

-Mi materia favorita es Encantamientos, pero detesto Adivinación, aunque algunas veces me duermo en Historia de la Magia.

Hermione miro indignada a su hija.

-Lo siento mamá, pero a veces es muy aburrido. Soy buscadora en el equipo de Quidditch de mi casa y mi patronus y mi animago son un zorro.

Para enfatizar eso último se transformó, dejando a un zorro muy pelirrojo en su lugar.

-Y eso es todo de mí –acabó cuando regresó a su forma humana.

El siguiente en dar un paso al frente fue Albus que saludó a todos con una mano y miles de mano aparecieron frente a todos y tenían que estrecharlas.

-Ahh –suspiró –. La magia de la sala. Mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter Weasley y estoy en Slytherin.

¡PLAF!

Todos voltearon a ver si Harry se había vuelto a desmayar… pero en su lugar fue Ron.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo en el piso, después de todo ya vio la presentación de Rose –concluyó Hermione y dejaron a Ron en el suelo desmayado.

-Mi nombre es por dos hombres valientes que fueron directores de Hogwarts. Eso es lo que dice mi padre.

Harry asintió y nadie se atrevió a cuestionar las palabras de él niño que sobrevivió por segunda vez.

-Gracias… Potter –dijo el retrato de Severus Snape arrastrando las palabras mientras en otro cuadro James y Sirius ahogaban sus penas con agua y llanto mientras decía "Tiene el nombre de Quejicus" pero con un par de golpes de Lily y Remus cambiaron esa postura rápidamente y (obligados) estrecharon la mano de Snape.

-Eso fue raro. En fin, tengo 15 años, mis padres son Harry y Ginny Potter –el aludido le dio un beso a la pelirroja –. Que tiernos. Son igual que en casa.

-Sí, siempre se están besuqueando –James hizo una mueca de asco fingida mientras su novia le daba un golpe en el hombro reía.

-Mi materia favorita es Pociones, tengo un don nato para ellas –Lily sonrió con felicidad mientras Snape lo miraba dubitativo – y odio Runas Mágicas, pero debo aprenderla ya que algunos libros de pociones están en runas.

Varios amantes de las pociones sonrieron mientras los aficionados por las runas se sorprendían e intrigaban por lo que los libros podrían decir.

-Juego como cazador, pero mí futura vocación es ser Auror. Mi patronus es una araña.

Ron se estremeció.

-Y soy dictaminado como el príncipe de Slytherin desde segundo.

A toda la mesa del comedor se le abrió la boca de par en par. Usualmente una familia tradicional era quien ocupaba ese puesto ¿Cómo es que él era el príncipe y no Malfoy?

-Demostré lo que valgo –contestó como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos – y quizás porque hablo parsel.

Los murmullos aumentaron pero enseguida James los calló.

-Recuerdo que mi mama dijo que no importaba la lengua que hablaran o en que casa estaban, eso no te hace malo.

Albus le agradeció con la mirada a su hermano. Quizás no se llevarán de maravilla, pero siempre estaban el uno para el otro.

-Siempre pensé que Scorpius era el príncipe –comentó un encapuchado.

-Sí, es lo que todos creen, pero no –sonrió orgullos –. Y mi animago es un ciervo.

Se transformó en un ciervo con una enorme cornamenta, con la cual le hizo una seña a Scorpius de que se presentara y Albus bajo de la tarima, dejando que algunos chicos de primero se acercaran a él.

-Mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass. Y si tía Daphne, mi papá termino confesando su amor por mi madre, Astoria.

Daphne brincó chillando de la felicidad y abrazó a su hermana. Llevaba años sabiendo que esos dos se querían pero eran muy tercos para admitirlo…o fijarse.

Astoria solo saludo a Draco con una mano mientras él le devolvía el gesto.

-Tengo 16 años, los cumplí hace unos meses, voy en 5º y soy de Slytherin y soy un amante de la tecnología muggle.

-¿En nuestra casa hay objetos muggles? –preguntó Draco.

-Creo que quedaras traumado con eso –Draco asintió –. Sí, aunque mi favorita es la moto.

-Cuéntales la historia –Teddy dijo desde su asiento.

-De acuerdo, hace un año había oído acerca de las motos en una clase de estudios muggles. Así que este verano, con ayuda de mi primo Teddy.

-Para servirles –hizo como pudo una reverencia.

-Me ayudo a cambiar el dinero que tenía ahorrado por los papeles que utilizan los muggles.

-Billetes.

-Eso. La compre y cuando llegamos a casa sobre ella a mi papá le dio un tic en el ojo y balbuceaba.

-Jajaja, lo más gracioso fue cuando se desmayó, Astoria lo reanimó, nos vio y se volvió a desmayar –Teddy y Scorpius rodaban por el suelo riendo a carcajadas, los demás lo hacían con más control, aunque sin duda muchos hubieran pagado por ver eso. Era mejor en vivo que contado.

Algunos del Gran comedor reían a carcajadas imaginándose al hurón así, incluso McGonagall trataba, inútilmente, de esconder una sonrisa.

Draco frunció el ceño, debió de haber estado tan sorprendido para desmayarse y muy enojado por lo del tic. Ese muchacho me va a traer muchos dolores de cabeza. No pudo esconder por más tiempo una sonrisa, pues la imagen mental era graciosa.

-Quiero estudiar para ser sanador, juego como guardián en el equipo y estoy totalmente a favor del P.E.D.D.O.

Hermione sonrió feliz. Ya le caía muy bien su yerno.

-Odio a mis antepasados, más bien odio sus acciones. El apellido Malfoy tiene una muy mala reputación algo que yo estoy cambiando y que, para desgracia de algunas personas *cof cof* Lucius* cof cof* soy un ORGULLOSO traidor a la sangre –admitió el pequeño Malfoy enfatizando la palabra.

-Es cierto –exclamó Albus sentado en el piso entre los pequeños y el rubio sonrió con más intensidad.

-Mi materia favorita es Estudios Muggles y odio Adivinación, en verdad no le encuentro el sentido, lo siento.

Casi con cada palabra que decía a Draco le daba un tic nervioso. Quizás no fuera tan purista como su padre, pero eso no significaba que iba a aceptar todo eso de golpe. Le costaría un poco.

-Mi patronus es una nutria y me transformo en un labrador.

Se convirtió unos segundos y después volvió a su forma humana.

-Ahora explicaremos como es que nos convertimos.

-Verán, nosotros somos animagos porque nos convertimos en tercer grado –explicó Rose.

-No sabíamos que teníamos que hacer un trámite y por lo tanto un gran papeleo, por lo tanto somos animagos ilegales por el momento. No se preocupen, cuando ustedes se enteraron, bueno, digamos que aún seguimos pagando una parte del castigo.

-Yo soy un ciervo en honor a mi abuelo "Cornamenta" y la forma de mi patronus.

-Yo soy un perro labrador, por dos cosas: 1- Son los animales más leales, o eso dicen y 2- Siempre me han encantado los perros.

-Y yo decidí convertirme en un zorro, se mueven con gran agilidad, son listos y pelirrojos, además es la forma de mi patronus.

-Y eso fue todo, nosotros somos el:

Unos fuegos artificiales explotaron formando la palabra: "TRÍO DE PLATA"

Los merodeadores III refunfuñaban: -Debimos pensar en ellos para nuestra presentación.

Rose y Scorpius se bajaban de la tarima y Albus los alcanzó para sentarse en el sillón junto con ellos… Un poco apartado, los tortolos dan diabetes.

**¡Y aquí está la presentación más esperada!**

**Subí hoy el capítulo porque mañana me voy de viaje y la verdad es que no los quería hacer esperar más.**

**¡Ahora los reviews!**

**-Christine C:** ¡Gracias!

**-Lectio In Aeternum: **Jajajajaja no, a ti y xXm3ch3Xx les escribo mucho:3 Jajaja siente especial *-*

No:( Pero fuiste la segunda y eso también es importante:3

¡Sí! ¡Eso dije!

Pues…. ¿El capítulo esta hoy no?

¿En serio? Jajaja, no me esperaba que fuese un personaje muy querido

Si lo es, porque si te digo a ti, tengo que decírselo a los demás, no sería justo.

Atte: V. futura señora de Nott.

Pd: ¡Lo sé! Creo que nos pasa a todos, especialmente por la emochión de comentar

Pd2: Sí, escribí emochión bien.

**-xXm3ch3Xx: **Jajajajaja ¡Lo sé! Es tan divertido esoxD

En eso tienes razón, pero… Molly es Molly.

¿Es que lees mentes? Casi siempre le atinas a la mayoría de mis parejas Jajaja.

Jajaja Lectio me dijo que Lerieum me gustó mucho el nombre.

Jajajajaja desgraciadamente no se desmayó en este, esperemos que en el de Lily sí.

Espero te guste este capítulo y muchas gracias por dejar dos comentarios *-*

¡Cuídate, un beso!

**-kathyr: **¿En serio? Jajaja no tenía ni idea:3 Gracias:3

**-Guest: **¡El trío de plata! (Creo que quedo claro a lo largo del capítulo, lo repetí mucho xD)

**-LoveScoroseandRomione: **¡Hola! Gracias:3 Jajaja lo sé y yo me lo imagino con mejillas apretables*-* Sipirilip

Espero te guste el capítulo:3

**-Ana Sofia: **¿En verdad? Que feliz me siento cuando leo algo así y de recibir su apoyo, muchas gracias Sofi.

Mmmm…. Tal vez e.e (Si no, te puedes adelantar y leer mi otro fic (inconcluso de momento) llamado Molly y Fred.

Jajajajaja desgraciadamente se desmayó Ron y no Harry… ¡Y ni siquiera era su hijo!

¡Besos!

**-FlOrCiTa MaSeN: **Te comprendo, los exámenes son insufribles.

De nada, me alegro que te gustara:3 Jajajajaja no había pensado en un nombre "El club de los desmayados" suena bienxD

Ese personaje me encanta es tan: hasfhasufhsnjk.

¡Espero disfrutes del capítulo!

**-Xyori Nadeshiko: **Jajajajaja me alegro que te divirtieras, pensé que no era divertida con las bromas.

Disfruta el capítulo, no es recomendable leerlo con una botella de agua cerca.

**Eso es todo de hoy.**

**Nos vemos ¡Un beso enorme!**

V. Nott


	18. Intermedio IV

**Intermedio IV**

_Este capítulo va dedicado a una fabulosa persona, pero creo que ella no quiere que la felicite en vivo, así que tú sabes que es para ti (Pero si no, te lo diré por PM Jajaja) ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

_Pero también me lo quiero dedicar a mí misma porque _**¡MAÑANA 12 ES MI CUMPLE AÑOS 16! **(Son alrededor de las 11:10 en México)

_Al fin podré manejar __legalmente.__ Y si no me dan el permiso… les lanzare un _confundus_ como Ron e.e_

-En serio chicos ¿Ninguno ha visto a Val? -preguntó Molly a los Merodeadores 3.0 (Exceptuando a Calum)

-Yo insisto en que ella y Calum están en el mismo lugar.

-No lo creo.

-¿Entonces porque ambos vienen saliendo de aquella puerta? -cuestionó la pelirroja y todos se voltearon a ver a los chicos.

Valeria se reía de algo que Lunático decía y él la sostenía por la cintura.

Los merodeadores, Nanette y Molly abrieron la boca con sorpresa a la vez que Alex se daba un golpe en la frente.

Su amigo le pidió que lo cubriera por que todo iba a ser "discreto" pero de que servía si ella él se paseaba con ella totalmente acaramelados por todo el comedor.

-¿Y... Qué paso? -preguntó Molly en cuanto llegaron hasta ellos.

-Oh. Nada. Es que caminando me doble el pie y Calum me acompaño a que Madame Pomfrey lo arreglara.

Alex se preguntó si la historia seria verdadera pues aunque la chica tenía el pie levantado podía ser simplemente actuación.

-¿Y por qué se reían? -Indagó, esta vez, Nanette.

-Le contaba la vez en que me quebré el brazo jugando Quidditch.

James y Fred soltaron una carcajada.

Esa vez estaban practicando para un partido contra Slytherin (Por qué James se negaba a perder contra su hermano) cuando paso Hagrid haciéndole mimos a un perro de tres cabezas y distraído termino estrellándose contra la torre d directivos, pero ahí no acabo todo, pues después de estrellarse contra el piso, a uno de los golpeadores que también estaba distraído se le cayó el bate... Y fue a parar al brazo roto de Calum.

Alex alzo una ceja a su amigo y él levanto el pulgar con discreción.

A pesar de la -posible- mala mentira, las cosas salieron bien para ellos.

\- ANF -

-Ron -Hermione le acariciaba la espalda con cariño -. No tienes por qué preocuparte, simplemente recibiste una noticia fuerte que hizo que te desmayaras.

-Si papá –le consoló Rose sentada al otro lado -. No es que te lo vayamos a recordar todo el tiempo…

La sonrisa que le dio no era muy consoladora que digamos. Quizás su hija aun estuviera enojada por sentarse él y Hermione (ella un poco obligada) entre la ella y Scorpius.

-Pero, ahora que lo pienso, ustedes usan los elfos de las cocinas en estás cocinas ¿No es cierto? –preguntó Hermione mirando a Rose, Scorpius y Albus, pero el último cuando tuvo oportunidad hizo señas de "¡ABORTEN MISIÓN! ¡ABORTEN MISIÓN!"

-No se preocupe señora Weasley –Hermione se sonrojo de que la llamaran así –. Son los elfos del futuro y con la nueva reforma del P.E.D.D.O. que usted instaló los elfos son bien pagados por sus servicios y son de mis propios ahorros el pago extra que se les hace por estar aquí con nosotros.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha mientras Rose rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa ¿Qué haría sin sus dos luchadores por las leyes?

\- ANF -

-¿Cómo es que Luna inventó las recordadoras nuevas? –le preguntó Neville a su hijo.

-Oh. Todo empezó en la 5 reunión anual de la batalla. Bueno… tú olvidaste tu discurso porque ese año te tocaba a ti e insultabas a la recordadora. Le diste a tía Luna la idea y… ¡TADA! La recordadora nueva apareció.

-Le va a hacer un gran favor a los olvidadizos.

-Ni que lo digas ¿Sabes cuántas veces me ha ayudado a no olvidar tarea, aniversarios y cumpleaños?

-Hablando de aniversarios –Neville le dio un leve codazo a su hijo –. Cuéntame de tu novia.

El joven enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-¿Qu..qué quieres que te cuente?

-Que tal ¿Cómo la conociste?

Frank sonrió como un bobo enamorado mientras miraba a su novia hablando con sus padres y su gemela.

-Fue en casa de Louis. El me invitó a pasar las últimas semanas del verano en su casa, pero sus primas también estaban ahí y así la conocí. Me costó un poco acercarme (Ella dio el primer paso, en realidad) pero cuando era tiempo de que se fuera a Beauxbatons yo fui quien mando la primera carta y estuvimos en contacto hasta el siguiente verano donde nos volvimos a ver.

-Eso es muy romántico –escuchó la voz de su madre al lado y se sonrojo aún más ¿Qué no estaba con su tía Susan?

-Sí, si lo es –sonrió el cuadro de Alice Longbottom ¿Qué no estaba en la pared? ¿Por qué su madre lo cargaba?

-Me recuerda a nosotros –Oh no podía ser cierto ¿También su abuelo? Además ¿En qué momento cargaba su padre su cuadro? ¡Hace 10 segundos no lo tenía!

El pobre chico no podía sonrojarse más pero sonrió. Era bonito ver a toda la familia junta.

\- ANF -

-¡Ja! Me debes 3 galeones.

-¿Qué pero por qué? –le discutió un encapuchado a otro

-Te dije que tío Ron se desmayaría.

-Pero no dijiste cuando

-Exacto y se desmayó. Ahora págame.

El encapuchado refunfuño y le entregó el dinero al otro.

-Siempre te lo digo, no apuestes contra tu hermana –regaño otro encapuchado al lado de ellos que había sacado un libro de… en realidad nadie tenía idea –Es la sala de los menesteres, solo lo pedí –Respondió como si les hubiera leído la mente ¿En realidad eran tan obvios? –Sí, sí lo son.

-Deja de hacer eso Cy. Es escalofriante –se metió otra encapuchada.

-No es mi culpa que sean muy obvios.

-Ajá. Ahora esa es la cuestión –le dijo la encapuchada dándole un codazo suave.

-No es mi culpa ser inteligente –trato de disimular pero mandándole una mirada totalmente clara a la encapuchada.

Ella amaba molestar a su primo todo el tiempo, especialmente con su mejor amiga.

\- ANF -

-¿Llevas Runas Antiguas?

-Sí, directora

-¿Pociones?

-Sí directora.

-¿Encantamientos?

-No me gusta pero sí, directora.

-¿Qué hay de Aritmancia?

-Sí, directora –Le respondió David a McGonagall por novena vez –. No se preocupe. Llevo todas las bases cubiertas y usted en el futuro ya me recomendó muchos libros.

McGonagall asintió satisfecha.

-¿Y ya leíste algunos? –volvió a preguntar un poco preocupada (Especialmente de angustiar al joven pero el solo sonrió).

-Sí. Incluso releí el de "Secretos y trucos de la Oclumancia" como usted me recomendó.

La directora sonrió. Sí, es justo lo que ella diría.

-No se preocupe ahora directora, en un futuro usted me ayuda bastante con la elección de mi carrera –Se agachó para susurrar un poco –. Aunque sé que no se está del todo permitido la ayuda extra.

La directora rió un poco pero asintió y le dijo que fuera con sus amigos. Ya mañana le preguntaría acerca de ese "Don divino" del que Trelawney decía.

\- ANF -

-Quieres decir que… ¿Además de hechizos para el cabello hay para otras cosas? –preguntó Josh a Sophia mientras ella negaba.

Le había costado mucho hacer que entendiera los hechizos de cabello como para explicarle los demás.

-Sí pero… no son nada importantes, la mayoría son para maquillaje.

-Ah ¿Y cómo los aprenden? –preguntó aun interesado.

-Algunos son heredados de madres a hija, pero también hay libros de belleza.

-Cuando tengamos una hija no se los enseñes –Suplicó Josh.

-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó un poco enojada Sophia.

-Porqué además de que se enredaría con todos los hechizos que son –la rubia rodó los ojos –. También será muy hermosa y si se los enseñan más chicos irán tras ella y no quiero perseguir muchachos por la vida.

-Aww –Sophia le dio un beso a su novio –. De todos modos habrá amigas y libros que le enseñen.

\- ANF -

McGonagall aplaudió y la comida desapareció.

-Creo que ya es hora de que todos vuelvan a sus dormitorios.

Poco a poco todos s)e fueron levantando para ir a cada una de sus habitaciones menos tres personas que se escondieron entre las sombras bajo sus formas animagas.

\- ANF -

-¿Crees que Blake deba dormir con nosotros? –le pregunto Daphne a su hijo mayor.

-Si quieres puede dormir conmigo –la joven asintió mientras le daba al pequeño dormido.

-Gracias Theo –le revolvió el pelo. Era un poco raro tener un hijo a los 18… aunque realidad no lo tuvo a esa edad, si no que a esa se enteró, pero ella ya lo quería como si lo hubiera cuidado los 16 años pero eso era imposible porque... Era un poco confuso, pero el punto es que los quería a los 2… Y a los que vinieran porque Theo le dijo que no eran los únicos.

-De nada mamá –Le dio un beso en la mejilla –Buenas noches a los dos.

Se despidió y se retiró a su habitación junto con su pequeño hermano.

\- ANF -

-Rose –le susurró Albus a la pelirroja que había aparecido una chimenea y una alfombra llena de almohadas -¿Estás bien?

El zorro asintió con la cabeza mientras se enrollaba sobre una de las almohadas.

-Está pensando en algo –le dijo el azabache al platinado quien estuvo de acuerdo.

Rose se transformó nuevamente en su forma humana.

-Es solo qué –recogió las rodillas abrazándolas –siento que cuando nos vayamos todo va a ser demasiado triste.

-¿Quieres decir que quieres que apliquemos ese hechizo? -le preguntó Scorpius y Rose asintió.

-¿De qué hechizo hablan?

-¿No lo recuerdas? El que usaríamos si todo salía mal. El que los hacía creer que todo era un sueño.

Los tres se mantuvieron callados un rato hasta que Albus decidió romper el silencio.

-Creo que deberíamos preguntarles, o hacer el juramento inquebrantable de que no revelaran o harán algo que dañe el curso del futuro.

-¿Pero que sí las cosas ya no son como antes? ¿Qué tal si Calum no nace porque de un de repente sus padres deciden cuidarse o si los padres de Terence ya no tiene su historia de amor por que ya saben quiénes son?

-Creo que lo mejor es irnos a dormir, y hablar mañana con McGonagall –intervino Scorpius y el resto del trío de plata asintió.

\- ANF -

Scorpius se tiró en su cama que era muy parecida al de su dormitorio en Slytherin, excepto por que era morada y no verde.

Empezaba a considerar lo que decía Rose ¿Qué tal si todo era diferente porque ya lo sabían?

El hechizo que habían preparado era dejarle a cada una de las personas las presentaciones de sus hijos como un vago recuerdo, pero especialmente era dejarles la felicidad intacta para que pudieran seguir adelante.

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió seguir sus propias palabras e irse a dormir. Mañana tendrían suficiente tiempo como para poder pensar con claridad las cosas.

\- ANF -

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron con renovados ánimos, listos para escuchar las siguientes presentaciones… y otros para desayunar.

-Anoche se me ocurrieron un montón de bromas que podríamos hacer y las anote en esta libreta –dijo James Sirius orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Sí, creo que el hecho de que nos limiten de bromas sólo hace que tengamos más ideas –concordó Calum.

-Pues en cuanto podamos hacer bromas ya sé quién será nuestro siguiente objetivo.

-¿A sí?

-Por supuesto –dijo Alex –. Aquel que nos embrujo en primer lugar.

El resto de los merodeadores sonrieron.

\- ANF -

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No has desayunado y ya estás leyendo! –le regaño una encapuchada a otro.

-Lo siento, pero es que anoche estaba leyendo y me quede dormido y ahora estoy leyendo para acabar con la historia.

-Sí pero puedes esperar hasta después del desayuno.

-No, es la parte trágica del libro. Annabeth fue en buscar de la _Athena Parthenos_ (N/A: Spoiler de la Marca de Atenea, Rick Riordan. Lo siento:D)

-La encapuchada le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Tonto! Te dije que no me dieras spoilers.

-¿Ups?

\- ANF -

McGonagall se levantó y aplaudió haciendo que toda la comida desapareciera.

-Adoro hacer eso –dijo para sí misma (Aunque todo el mundo la escucho) –Ahora podemos continuar con las presentaciones.

**Hola. Hola!**

**¡NO! ¡BAJEN ESOS TOMATES!**

**En mi defensa dije que me ausentaría, fue la semana más maravillosa de la vida*-***

**Pero luego caí al tártaro porque tuve otra semana y media de exámenes finales T-T**

**Pero mirando el lado bueno saque 10 cerrado en el semestre total (Sí, soy una de esas niñas que siempre llevan tareas y siempre sacan las mayores calificaciones D: )**

**\^-^/ Reviews:**

**-Coralyna: **Sí, hubo como un ¿Qué pareja pondré? Por qué no a todos les gustan las mismas. Pues te diré que ella está en 3 año y voy en 5, no falta tanto. Jajajaja sí, ellos son geniales.

**-Isabell Weasley:**¿En serio? *-* Que ideas tan parecidas:3 Me encanta cuando varias escritoras pensamos parecido porque nos ayudamos las unas a la otras.

Gracias! Pd: No sé si ya me había dado cuenta antes o no, pero te llamas justo igual que uno de los personajes Jajaja:3

**-xXm3ch3Xx: **Jajajajaja ¡Ron es Ron! No podía faltar su dramatismoxD No, no creo que se desmaye… ¿O sí? *Sonrisa enorme maquiavélica* Jajajaja de Harry podemos esperarlo más, después de todo tiene razón: "Lo más raro que le ha pasado es tener una vida normal". Jajaja ¡Igual cuídate!

**-LoveScoroseandRomione: **Jajajaj *fanguirleo mode on* xD Yo igual lo amo:3 No sé qué haría el trio de plata sin él.

Claro, quizás en el siguiente intermedio (Y pongo quizás para no dar spoilers, pero es un sí:3) ¡Besos!

**-Lectio in Aeternum: **No te preocupes, pero por favor, no me dejes así, sin leerte (No, ya en serio, si me preocupe cuando no comentaste)

Jajajaja por supuesto error mío ¡ERES ESPECIAL! Nadie te va a contradecir (En el buen sentido:3) Y sí, creo que es porque nos entendemos.

MUAJAJAJA Ese será mi secreto:3 Es que ya era su momento de Ron. Era su ataque de histeria y dramatismoxD

Pd: Jajajaja en realidad sí! ¿Cómo sería el nombre de pareja de Albus y Alice? (Spoiler mode on) ¿O el de James con Nanette? ¿Qué tal Sophia y Josh? :o

Pd2: La próxima te llevaré conmigo! Te lo prometo

**-Ana Sofia: **Jajaja sí, creo que todo estaban desesperados por leer este capítulo (Pero soy mala y lo puse en el número 18 3:D Me siento Darth Vader o J. K. Rowling.

Sí! Albus es un amor de personas3 Pero es todo tuyo, no te preocupes.

¡Besos!

**-Primrose Malfoy: **Gracias:3

**-FlOrCiTa MaSeN: **JAJAJAJAJA Me mató tu comentario xD JAJAJAJAJA Ya me duele el estómago de reir.

Jajajaja muchas gracias! Besos!

**Eso es todo por ahora porque pronto sabrán más de mí 3:)**

V. Nott.


	19. Gafas, squib y estoy bien (Corregido)

**Ya corregí el capítulo, gracias por avisarme:)**

**G****afas extrañas, un squib/muggle y no estoy enferma.**

Una encapuchada subió a la tarima, pero un poco torpe y se resbaló, a lo que Albus corrió a ayudarla a levantarse mientras miraba mal a todas las personas que las veían.

Ginny sonrió. Sin duda su hijo estaba enamorado.

La encapuchada le agradeció y terminó de subir los escalones.

Cuando se quitó la capucha y la máscara mostro a una pelirroja de ojos castaños. Vestía un hermoso vestido de flores y unas converse blancas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran las gafas de flores que llevaba, parecía que el molde de ellas estaba construido de ramas y pequeñas margaritas.

-Hola –dijo con emoción. Se notaba que quería presentarse de hace mucho. Mi nombre es Alice Longbottom.

Neville y Hannah se sonrieron sonrojados y el chico le dio un beso en la frente a su novia.  
-¡Frank! ¡Tiene mi nombre! –gritó Alice I con emoción y unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos.  
-Bueno... yo esperaba un poco más de emoción como mi abuela al ver a su última hija pero bueno. No se puede presionar el amor.

Sus padres se sonrojaron un poco más mientras Ginny pensaba que su nuera le agradaba.

-Mi primer nombre es en honor a mi abuela Alice y mi segundo nombre es Marie, el mismo que el de la madre de mi mamá.

Hannah asintió orgullosa.  
-Tengo 15 años y voy en quinto año, aunque en unos tres días cumplía 16... o eso se suponía, ahora no sé exactamente mi edad.

Miró acusadoramente al trío de plata.  
-Lo siento, cielo –se disculpó Albus y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza, se supone se lo iba a decir al final de la entrevista, pero tío Neville no era tan malo. Solo que no quería empezar a tropezarse, llenarse de moco mocomuricelago, comenzar a bailar, a reírse en clase y tener castigos, un par de petrificadores, etc. como en esos tiempos que empezó a salir con Alice.  
Iba a volverse a disculpar, pero Alice le sonrió con ternura, quitándole importancia al asunto. Sí.  
Definitivamente Albus pensaba que su novia era maravillosa.

-Bueno, soy Gryffindor -continuó la pelirroja su presentación, siendo aplaudida por los de la casa de los leones -Y prefecta, aunque la verdad, creo que la mayoría de los desastres los causo yo -rió.

Neville miraba a su pequeña orgulloso, a pesar de heredad su sorpresa la soltaba con ligereza, y se veía que no era tímida, algo que a él le costó mucho lograr. Estaba orgulloso de sus dos hijos.

-Mi clase favorita es Herbología -dijo, pero no era necesario, sus lentes lo decían todo -, y bueno, yo también odio pociones ¿Es una maldición genética?  
Tanto Alice I, como Frank I, Neville, Hannah y su hermano asintieron.

-No te preocupes cariño. Todos pasamos por eso.

-Recuerdo una vez -comenzó a contar el cuadro de Alice -que tu abuelo quiso preparar un Felix felicis... Digamos que puedes llegar a causar el efecto contrario. Tu abuelo tuvo mala suerte por tres días.  
Frank sonrió avergonzado, habían pasado muchas cosas esos tres días.

-Eso no es nada -fue el turno de Albus de contar -. Imagínateel salón y todos los alumnos llenos de poción para dormir porque el caldero explotó. Algunos tardaron varias horas en despertar.

Alice estaba a las carcajadas, podía recordar al dormido Slughorn, roncando cual oso mientras la Directora McGonagall trataba de despertarlo.

-Continuo -dijo cuándo paro de reír junto con el comedor, su risa era contagiosa -. Mi patronus es un mapache y quiero estudiar Herbología como Sophia y mi padre.

-¡Así se habla chica! -gritó la aludida entre la multitud.

-Eso es todo de mí -sonrió y se ajustó el puente de esas bonitas y extravagantes gafas para bajar con cuidado por la escalera, temiendo tropezar.

Alice se sentó con Albus y el chico le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
Mientras tanto un encapuchado llamó la atención de su compañera de al lado.

-Oye ¿Dónde están Rose y Scorpius?  
La encapuchada buscó con la mirada, especialmente en los lugares cerca de Albus, pero no los encontró en ningún lugar.

-¿No me digas que se fue con el hurón? -más que pregunta era una afirmación. Su compañera lo miró comprensivas  
-Debes de entender que se quieren y él no le hará daño.

-Digas lo que digas sigo sin fiarme de él -dijo tozudo.  
Esta vez la encapuchada no dijo nada y siguió mirando las presentaciones  
El siguiente encapuchado subió a la tarima y con un poco de inseguridad se quitó la capucha.

Harry no podía dejar de mirar con asombro al chico.  
Estaba viendo a una copia más delgada -aunque un poco tosca, seguro practicaba boxeo también - pero la diferencia era que él tenía ojos azules y pelo castaño, en vez de rubio. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla con una playera de licra roja.

-Hola -saludó nervioso - yo soy Mark Dursley ¿Qué tal tío Harry?  
-Tu-u. É-el.  
-Sí, yo soy su hijo.  
-¿Entonces él esta aquí?  
-No -negó Albus - Mark no quiso que lo trajéramos ¿Verdad Rose?

Al no ver respuesta de su prima/mejor amiga volteó rápidamente a buscarla, pero no la encontró ni a ella ni al grupo.  
Alice se rió: -Creo que aprovecharon a que estuvieras distraído.

Albus negó también riéndose.  
-Como sea, Mark nos pidió que no lo trajéramos.

-¿Por qué? -No es que en estos momentos se llevara de lujo con su primo, pero al menos tenía derecho de ver a su hijo.

-Por qué no quería malo entendidos, no será hasta dentro de un par de años que se solucionaran.

Harry asintió comprendiendo.  
-Bueno, yo soy Muggle, pero los chicos me pidieron que me presentara. Tengo 15 años, estudio en el antiguo colegio de mi madre, Charnela, porque ella no quiso que estuviera en Smeltings.

Chica lista pensó Harry, pero ¿Quién se casaría con Dudley? En el buen sentido, tenía curiosidad por saber quién era su cuñada.

-Yo, bueno, soy hijo de Dudley Dursley, primo de Harry, y mi madre es una squib, llamada Anne Carson.

Una chica del público se sorprendió, ella era su hermana.  
Mark lo noto y le guiño un ojo.  
La chica sonrió. Estaba feliz de que su hermana continuara su vida y fuera feliz.  
-Pero, aunque no puedo realizar magia, mi tía me heredó algo.

Se concentró hasta que su cabello cambió a ser verde fosforescente.  
-¡Eres como yo! -gritó Milty Carson completamenteemocionada. Ya no sería la única metamorfomaga de su familia en las ultimas 12 generaciones.

Bueno, aun lo sigue siendo, él no ha nacido ¡Pero nacerá!  
-No puedo hacer mucho, solo concentrándome mucho mi cabello y puedo hacer un poquito de magia, pero no la suficiente como para ir a Hogwarts - Hizo una mueca un poco triste, pero enseguida se recompuso -. Pero no importa. Soy feliz siendo como soy.

-Quiero estudiar leyes o algo cercano a la política -Lo meditó un momento pensando en que decir, hasta que finalmente recordó -. Práctico boxeo, de hecho, tengo medalla de bronce a nivel nacional juvenil y si por si acaso alguien se lo pregunta, no. No lo uso para golpear personas -dijo algo molesto ya que la gente lo veía y pensaban que era alguien grande y malo -, principalmente lo práctico porquetengo Déficit de Atención y necesitaban mis padres mantenerme tranquilo.

Un par de personas asintieron. Entendían eso de la atención dispersa.

-Eso es todo de mí. Gracias por prestar atención.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y bajo de la tarima, sentándose con su tía Milty.

Mientras tanto, en alguna otra habitación de la sala, una pelirroja estaba sentada en un sofá, con la cabeza de un perro labrador en su regazo mientras le acariciaba.

A Scorpius le encantaba cuando Rose le acariciaba en su estado canino, era muy relajante. Llevaban un par de horas así, desde que lograron escapar de todo el ajetreo del comedor. No es que no les gustara estar con sus amigos, pero llevaban semanas que no tenían un momento a solas, por estar planeando el evento y con las dudas que tenían todos.  
Era algo difícil, así que aprovecharon que Albus –quién primero notaría su escapada –se entretuviera con su novia y los demás se quedarían viendo la presentación.

Scorpius sintió como las caricias de su novia disminuían, transformándose otra vez a su forma humana.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó levantándose para darle un abrazo.  
-En lo que haremos cuando todas las presentaciones acaben. Vamos por un poco más de la mitad y todos se ven muy felices.

Scorpius la estrecho más entre sus brazos, no necesitaban palabras para reconfortarse, bastaba la simple presencia del otro para saber que todo estaría bien.

-Cuando llegue el momento, lo solucionaremos, mientras tanto disfruta del momento.

Rose se soltó de su abrazo para levantarse y poder mirarlo de frente.

-Pero no quiero que ninguno olvide, y se me hace injusto recordar.

Scorpius lo pensó un momento.  
-Si lo que quieres es no recordar, nosotros también lo olvidaremos. Lo haremos como lo habíamos planeado, y cuando regresemos, nosotros también olvidaremos. Nos aplicaremos el hechizo.

La pelirroja lo miró sorprendida. Sabía lo mucho que a su novio le entusiasmaba el viaje en el tiempo, lo feliz que se puso cuando por fin lo lograron.

-No... no puedes hacerlo. A ti te encantó la idea.

Scorpius se acercó a su novia y la abrazó.  
-Sí, pero también me encantas tú y no me gusta verte triste.

-Piénsalo ¿Si? El hecho de que yo no quiera recordar no significa que tú tengas que olvidar.

El rubio asintió y beso la frente de su novia antes de volverse a acurrucar en el sofá.

En la Sala de los Menesteres/Gran Comedor la siguiente encapuchada se levantó para presentarse.

Subió los escalones y, en vez de quedarse parada, cruzó las piernas y se sentó a la vez que se bajaba la capucha.

La chica era de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos verdes. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y un sueter holgado de color turquesa que combinaba con sus calcetines, por que no llevaba zapatos. Lo único inusual en la chica es que la chica tenía la nariz roja y llevaba una caja de pañuelos en la mano.

-Hola -su voz sonaba un poco tapada y ganjosa, claros signos de que tenía gripe.

Louis la miraba un poco triste, anoche estaba bien y hoy en la mañana ya estaba contagiada de gripe, pero él le dijo que no se durmiera con el cabello mojado.

-Mi nombres es Alisson Bennet, soy hija de muggles -estornudo y se limpio la nariz -Lamento eso, es solo una pequeña alergia.

-Ali, estas enferma -le dijo Alice con preocupación.  
-No, no estoy enferma, en serio estoy bien.

Alice negó con la cabeza, su amiga era un poco testaruda.

-Voy en quinto año, soy Gryffindor -la casa aplaudió con emoción -. Tengo 15 años.

¡Achu!

-En serio Ali, podrías presentarte después si te sientes mal.  
-Albus, no estoy enferma, estoy bien -Se limpió la nariz -, así que porfavor déjenme terminar así acabaremos antes.

Los chicos asintieron, en eso tenía razón.  
Mientras tanto, Madame Pomfrey recordó lo que le dijeron los chicos. Deben de pensar en lo que quieran y la sala se los dará. Un segundo después una pequeña carpa en el fondo apareció, lista para poder realizar una medicina para el resfriado decente, así podría ayudar a la pobre chiquilla.

-Mi clase favorita es pociones -dijo aun con su voz ganjosa - y odio adivinación.  
Pero no por lo que se una mala clase, si no porque la maestra me dijo que moriría por el Grim, y digamos que me dio miedo así que deje la clase.

Se sono la nariz. Tal vez si estaba un poco enferma.  
-Me gusta el quidditch, pero no estoy en el equipo, el próximo año lo intentare como cazadoras, ya que este año se gradúan muchos de los puestos.

-Es buena jugadora -dijo James, quien había hecho las pruebas ese año -pero le falto un punto y por eso no quedo, varios consiguieron todos los puntos, pero no dudo que lo conseguirá.

Alisson sonrió. Que un gran jugador y capitán del equipo te lo dijera, era algo que te inspiraba.

-Gracias James -Él chico le sonrió de regreso, la novia de su primo le agradaba.

-Mi patronus es un pavo real macho. Me encantan sus plumas coloridas -sonrió con emoción a la vez que Louis. Era lindo ver a su novia sonriente a pesar de que se sienta mal.

Madame Pomfrey salió de la carpa con un frasco que contenía una sustancia morada, busco a Louis hasta que lo encontró en uno de los sillones. Paso entre las personas hasta llegar a él -aunque algunos se quejaban -y le dio la poción morada.

-Que se la tome y luego se duerma.  
Louis asintió y Madame Pomfrey se fue a su asiento.

-Y por último -dijo Alisson -, quiero ser medimaga.

La chica estornudo una última vez y bajo con cuidado hasta el sillón donde estaba su novio Louis.

-Ten, tomate esto -le dio el frasco a la chica.

Ella asintió y se lo tomo de un sorbo, antes de acostarse en el regazo de su chico y que este le acariciara el cabello para que durmiera.

En ese momento aparecieron Rose y Scorpius tomados de la mano.

-¿Dónde estaban? -preguntó Albus una vez que se sentaron a su lado.

-Por ahí -contestó el chico.

**Lo siento chicos, tantos meses sin subir un capítulo. Pero por fin!**  
**La razón por la que me ausente fue:**  
**_Estaba trabajando en un proyecto personal._**

**No creo subirlo; a lo mejor sí. Pero por el momento, sigue siendo personal.**  
**Les mando un beso enorme y nos vemos en un rato, que suba el siguiente capítulo.**

V. Nott


	20. Solo Mady, narcisista y no soy un tonto

**Solo Mady, narcisista, no soy un tonto.**

_Contenido homosexual en este capítulo, si no te gusta, bríncate la primera y tercera presentación... Mejor todo el capítulo y bríncate hasta la nota final. Tengo algo importante que preguntarte._

La siguiente encapuchada subió a la tarima y se bajó la capucha, era una chica de cabello castaño, de ojos azules. Era de baja estatura y vestía una falda blanca hasta la rodilla con una blusa 3/4 azul cielo, llevaba unas zapatillas blancas y su cabello atado en una coleta con algunos mechones cayéndole por la cara.

Iba a hablar, pero Valerie le interrumpió.

-¡Damas y caballeros! He aquí la persona más sincera, sin pelos en la lengua*, honesta y que te dirá todo lo que opine en tu cara -Los Merodeadores 3.0 aplaudieron junto con el Trío de Plata -Mi hermana ¡Madeleine Turpin!

La aludida hizo un par de reverencias.

-Gracias, gracias -fingió secarse una lágrima -. Pero no olviden que es "Mady" no Madeleine. Siento que me regañan cada vez que me dicen así.

Algunos asintieron de acuerdo con la chica. Si a ella no le gustaba su nombre ¿Quiénes eran ellos para llamarla así?

-¡Viva RAVENCLAW! –Gritó y la casa la secundó –Mis madres son Lisa Turpin y Tracey Davies.

Mady vio feliz como su mamá Lisa le daba un beso en la mejilla a su mamá Tracey.

-Ah diferencia de mi hermana Valerie, yo soy inseminación de mi madre Tracey.

Las otras tres chicas de la familia se ruborizaron ¿Es que tenía que ser demasiado sincera? ¿No se podía quedar como secreto familia?

-Estamos en confianza –dijo la chica al ver su vergüenza - ¿No es cierto?  
Algunos asintieron a lo dicho por la chica, pero eso no evitaba que siguieran avergonzándose.

-Mady, por favor –dijo Val al ver como Calum se estaba riendo de la brutal sinceridad de su hermana y le dio un golpe al chico -¡No te rías!  
-Es imposible –le susurró Calum de regreso –Tu hermana no tiene pena.

-Lo sé –dijo Val con un suspiro, eso era un problema a veces. Calum pensó que se veía demasiado tierna y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-¿Cuánto apuestas que cuando lleguemos a los chicos de tercero ya son pareja? –Le preguntó Fred a su novia y prima, Molly.

-¿Antes de Lily y Hugo o después?  
-Después.  
-Yo creo que antes.  
-10 galeones –le dijo el chico.

-¿Tanto? –preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Estoy muy seguro de mi decisión.  
-Si tú dices... Acepto, amor –y le tendió la mano.  
-Voy en quinto año -continuó la castaña con la presentación -y tengo 16. Oh sí, soy más grande que todos ustedes chicos.

-Solo porque cumples en Septiembre -se quejó un encapuchado.

-De hecho, tengo el honor de decir que cumplo el mismo día que la heroína de guerra y la madre de mi mejor amiga-chasqueó los dedos y unos tambores aparecieron haciendo redobles -¡Hermione Granger!

La aludida se sonrojo. Aun no se acostumbraba a eso de ser una heroína del mundo mágico.

-Como sea, soy mayor que todos ustedes -dijo con aires de superioridad -. Veamos, mi materia favorita es Encantamientos, el profesor Flitwick dice que se me dan bien.

Y para demostrarlo creo unos fuegos artificiales con su varita.  
-No es que sea presumida -aclaró -. Pero no todos los días se te da la oportunidad de presentarte, o de decir en que eres buena.

Varios asintieron. En ese momento se habían sentido igual que ella. Así que no podían culparla.

-Mi patronus es un M&amp;M's -Varios la miraron raro (especialmente los hijos de muggles) hasta que ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas - ¡Debieron ver sus caras!

Río un poco más al igual que los que habían entendido el chiste *cof* No los sangre puras pretenciosos *cof* hasta que logró recobrar la compostura.

-Ya enserio. Mi patronus es un mono capuchino. Esos animalitos son tan adorables -Hizo una seña con las manos -. Pero bueno, eso es todo de mí.

Se bajó de un salto de la tarima y se sentó junto con sus amigos (Después de pasar por el lado de Calum y susurrarle: Recuerda lo de las flores).

El siguiente encapuchado subió a la tarima muy animada y con la barbilla en alto.

Al quitarse la capucha se mostró un chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños. De rasgos finos pero a su vez masculinos. Era muy guapo (Incluso algunas personas por un momento olvidaron que era de una época diferente).

-Owen Montague es mi nombre -Guiñó un ojo y se escuchó a Scorpius toser "Narcisista" y el chico lo miró mal -. El hecho de que sea apuesto e inteligente no significa que debas estar celoso de mí.

Y todos comprendieron por qué Scorpius lo llamaba así.

-Mis padres son Graham Montague y Pepper Mint -Algunos se rieron ante que su mamá se llamara "Pimienta Menta" - . Una sangre pura de Francia -explicó a su padre -. Tengo 16. Voy en quinto año y obviamente Slytherin -La casa le aplaudió. Un miembro es un miembro (Por más fastidioso que sea, aguantaron a Malfoy ¿No?) -Soy jugador de quidditch. Como golpeador porque soy increíblemente bueno.

-*cof cof* Sólo 3 se presentaron para la prueba *cof cof* -Dijo Albus y algunos volvieron a reír. No es que fuera mal tipo, solo había que bajarle los humos de vez en cuando.

-Pero fui el mejor de los tres. Y obviamente nadie más quiso presentarse a la prueba porque yo estaría ahí.

Algunos rodaron los ojos pero no dijeron nada. No tenía sentido discutir con el sobre ello.

-Mi materia favorita es lenguas. Hablar portugués es fácil cuando lo comprendes -Vaya esa frase había salido normal -. Obviamente yo no tarde nada en comprenderlo -Olvídenlo. Escribí muy rápido -. Y odio Pociones.

"¿Por qué todos odian esa o adivinación? No es tan mala... Bueno, adivinación un poquito pero la maestra me agrada" pensaba un encapuchado soñadoramente.

-Mi patronus es una paloma. Lo sé un poco raro pero a mí me gusta. Aún no se a que me quiero dedicar -Owen pensó un momento en lo que había dicho y que le faltaba -. No creo que ya lo dije todo. Adiós.

Bajo de la tarima a la vez que un chico se levantaba para presentarse.  
Era larguirucho y delgado. Al quitarse la capucha se veía su cabello castaño.  
-Hola -Saludó. Su voz se oía monótona. Sin alguna emoción. Como si todo lo que sucedía lo razonara de forma fría, lógica y calculadora -. Mi nombre es Cooper. Tengo 15. Slytherin -a la casa de las serpientes volvió a aplaudir. Quizás con él ganarían muchos puntos en el futuro -. Hijo de Elissa MacGround y Marcus Flint.

Ahí llegó el shock ¿Cómo alguien tan centrado podría llegar a ser hijo de ese tonto que tuvo que repetir año?

-El hecho de que alguien sea tan estúpido no significa que su hijo lo será. Pero si se lo preguntan mi madre es una persona brillante que, ni yo comprendo, como se casó con mi padre considerando su terrible carácter.

Es por eso que él y Mady se llevaban bien. La felicidad y espontaneidad de ella era un balance a su seriedad y carácter fuerte.

-Quiero ser medimago. Mi patronus es un castor. Tengo novio. Mi materia...

-¡Espera! -interrumpió Marcus Flint desde un lugar del salón -¿Qué tienes que?

-N-O-V-I-O -Deletreó con lentitud -Sé que es difícil de entenderlo, pero soy homosexual. Y sé que tú no me apoyas así que no me interesa lo que digas.

Otra razón por la que era amigo de Mady. Ella le entendía al tener dos madres lesbianas, así que no lo miró raro cuándo lo confesó a diferencia de su padre que lo rechazó.

-Mi materia favorita es música. Toco la flauta transversal. Y detesto transfiguración. No se me da fácilmente pero tengo mi promedio lo suficientemente alto.

Algunos lo miraron incrédulos y el chico volvió a rodar los ojos.

-No soy un tonto ¿De acuerdo? -dijo exasperado -Y cómo ya termine mi presentación. Me retiro.

Se bajó de la tarima hasta un asiento junto a Mady quién le dio una sonrisa de ánimo y un golpe suave en el hombro.

*Un dicho de mi casa que significa que es completamente sincero.

**Tengo la idea de que, si quieren, yo me puedo presentar, como escritora. Si les gusta la idea digan sí en los comentarios y dejen sus preguntas.**

Vanessa Nott.


	21. La autora, reina bromista y mejor amiga

**La autora, reina de las bromas y mejor amiga**

-Bien chicos. Buen trabajo hoy -Una castaña rojiza salió de una nueva puerta. Era bajita y de ojos castaño claro. Una vuela pluma y una libreta volaban tras de ella, sin embargo se detuvo al ver el comedor completo mirándola.

-Lyx. Dime que escribí que se fueran a dormir -La libreta comenzó a pasae hojas como loca hasta que hizo un signo de negación -. Al menos dime que están escribiendo en tercera persona -Esta vez fue un signo afirmativo.

-Disculpa -Albus se levantó de su asiento cob su varita en mano -¿Quién eres tú? No estabas en la lista.

-Eso es porque yo hice la lista.

La chica chasqueó los dedos y magicamente Al se volvió a sentar.

-Yo soy Vanessa -Rose sacó la lista y comenzó a buscar el nombre -. Soy la autora.

Muchos murmuros se escucharon.

-¿A qué te refieres con la autora? -preguntó James I desde su cuadro. Jamás había escuchado algo como tal.

-A que yo hagao todo esto posible. Digan hola a los lectores.

Todos se miraron extraños entre ellos pero no pudieron evitar saludar. Era como si estuvieran obligados a hacer lo que ella decía o pensara. Y la pluma no dejaba de anotar como loca en la libreta.

-Hola -algunos incluso alzaron la mano saludando a lo invisible o como James Sirius, James y Sirius mandaron un beso.

La castaña rojiza suspiró: -Adoro mi trabajo.

-Bueno ya que estás aquí ¿Por qué no te presentas? -James Sirius habló desde su asiento.

Vanessa lo consideró un momento. Era muy raro pensar de sí misma en tercera persona pero finalmente decidió que no hacía ningún daño.

-Esta bien -Subió a la tarima y con chasquido de dedos apareció un mueble -. El chasquido no es necesario pero le da un efecto increíble a la magia.

-¿Que significa ser una autora? -preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw. Sabía que se llama Bruno pero decir el nombre de todas las personas era cansado. Además había máximo 3 Brunos. 2 de Ravenclaw y 1 de Hufflepuff.

-Preguntas al final -Pensó en una boca gigante cerrándose con un cierre y eso sucedió ¿Ha dicho que ama la sala de los menesteres? -Mi nombre es Vanessa -Sería lo único que diría ya que Rose es capaz de ir a buscarla en los archivos, al igual que Percy, quizás McGongall... Lástima que no estaba -. Tengo 16 años, no soy de Europa si no de América. México. Aunque ustedes no lo sepan estamos hablado español.

-¿Español? ¿En Inglaterra? -preguntó Molly II escéptica.

-Les dije que no sabían -Le seguía raro el que estaba pensando de si misma en tercera persona -. Estaría ahora en sexto año. Posiblemente Ravenclaw.

A pesar de no estar en la casa los miembros le aplaudieron jamás se había sentido tan feliz de que la recibieran de tal forma (Sabe lo que todos ellos piensan. Es como una genio leedora de mentes) de manera voluntaria y no porque ella lo pensara.

-Si quieres podemos ponerte el sombrero -sugirió McGonagall.

En verdad lo consideró.

Sería como un sueño probarse el sombrero seleccionador. Pero no le parecía justo porque no todo el mundo podría probárselo. Además, en Pottermore ya le confirmaron que es Ravenclaw ¿Qué más puede pedir?

-Gracias, pero no -Comenzó a arrepentirse tras decir las palabras pero no había vuelta atrás -. Veamos que más puedo decir... ¡Ya sé! Mi materia favorita es Química. Algo de muggles - explicó a quiénes tenían cara de confusión -. Y odio Habilidades Cognitivas. Me gusta el olor a Canela. Andar en patines -Pensando en que ya no tenía nada que decir se decidió por explicar su papel -. Bien. Una "autora" como soy yo es una persona que tiene la habilidad de crear una nueva realidad al escribir. Es decir, es todo lo que mi pensamiento y en esta realidad la vuela pluma escribe -No muchos habían prestado atención pero en todo este tiempo la vuela pluma no había dejado de escribir -Pero no somos asesinos, digamos que tenemos como un calendario de vida y muerte y tampoco somos casamenteros. Los sentimientos son reales de cada persona, simplemente buscamos la forma de unirlos. Y de poner obstáculos en el camino -Susurró eso último. Por eso algunos autores son muy odiados

-¿Existen más como tú? -preguntó uno de los encapuchados. Lily.

-Sí. Muchas personas tenemos este ¿Don? ¿Poder? No se cómo llamarle.

-La definición de Don es cualidad o habilidad que alguien posee. Así que puedes llamarlo así -Ese fue el otro Bruno de Ravenclaw.

-Gracias. Como decía, hay muchos autores, incluso algunos son famosos como J. K. Rowling -Antes de que siguieran preguntando se despidió -. Bien, eso es todo de mí. Los veo al final chicos.

Bajo de la tarima de un salto seguida de la vuela pluma, la libreta y un elfo con un vaso de café en su mano hasta desaparecer en de la misma puerta que se esfumó enseguida.

En la sala de los menesteres todos tenían una cara de confusión.

-Eso fue extraño -declaró el cuadro de James.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo -Fred II no podía quitar su cara de sorpresa.

-De acuerdo, es mi turno.

Una encapuchada subió pero antes de quitarse la capucha un gran y llamativo letrero apareció detrás de ella:

"LUCY WEASLEY  
La reina de las bromas"

Con una corona en la L y las letras resaltas con amarillo y un borde de focos.

-Esa, es una entrada señores.

Lucy se quitó la máscara y la capucha.

-Apuesto a que tu también eres hija de Charlie -dijo Ron

-Vaya tío, a este paso te quedarás pobre.

Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza regañandole.

Lucy era la perfecta chica mala y rebelde con maquillaje un poco oscuro y estoperoles en las muñecas.

-Mis padres son Percy y Audrey Weasley.

Todos abrieron la boca con sorpresa sin poder creérselo. Ni siquiera la autora se lo creyó al principio.

-¿Increíble no es cierto?

-¿Cómo es posible? -preguntó Fred I desde su cuadro haciendo la pregunta que todos querían hacer.

Es decir, las cadenas en los pantalones, la camiseta llena de manchas de pintura, las botas militares y el cabello castaño con un mechón azul cielo eran claros signos de independencia y rebeldía, era un look diferente al del resto de la familia.

-Desde que era niña nunca escuché lo que papá decía. Y la ropa era uno de las mejores formas de expresarlo y terminó gustándome -Varios asintieron aun con sorpresa de que Percy no la hubiera hechado de la casa -. Regresando a mi presentación soy una Hufflepuff -La casa mencionada aplaudió -. Voy en cuarto año y tengo 14 años.

-Te ves más grande -le dijo un chico de Gryffindor.

-Me lo dicen seguido. Bueno, la clase que odio es transformaciones y mi clase favorita es Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, pero a lo que en verdad me quiero dedicar es a la pintura.

-¿Y no piensas estudiar una carrera? -preguntó Percy desconcertado y Audrey le dio un codazo -Pero me parece buena idea.

-Tranquilo papá, si hay una carrera de pintura en el mundo muggle.

Se notaba que Percy Weasley no estaba del todo de acuerdo con su hija, pero tambien se notaba el amor y apoyo de padre que en el futuro pondra en práctica.

-Mi patronus es un caballo, como el de tía Ginny. Soy golpeadora en el equipo de Quidditch junto a mi mejor amiga.

-¡SOMOS LAS MEJORES! -gritó la encapuchada mejor amiga.

-Y yo soy la reina de las bromas.

-¿Cómo te ganaste ese título? -preguntó un Slytherin.

-Verán, cuando entre a Hogwarts quería dejar mi huella pero no quería ser parte de los Merodeadores 3.0... Sin ofender.

-Descuida -dijeron los 4.

-Así que comencé a hacer bromas por cuenta propia y para diferenciar mis bromas dejaba una tiara en el lugar de los hechos. Jamás nadie me atrapó por lo que a mitad de mi primer año en Hogwarts ya tenía el apodo de "La reina de las bromas" aunque nadie sabía que era yo. Sin embargo a finales de mi segundo año Peeves me atrapó haciendo una broma así que lo convencí de que si no me delataba le daría crédito y lo dejaría ayudarme y el aceptó.

-Fue entonces -continuó la encapuchada mejor amiga hablando como si contara un cuento de terror -que en vez de ver una tiara, ahora era una tiara y una corona. Y comenzó la leyenda de los reyes. Cada vez que una marca aparecía sabían que fueron los reyes, incluso dejaban su marca en las personas como un tatuaje que no se quitaba hasta después de 2 meses y todos sabían que fuiste blanco de las bromas.

-Gracias Taby, continuaré yo.

La encapuchada chasqueó los dedos en signo de que todo estaba cool y se volvió a sentar.

-En fin, finalmente decidí dar a conocer mi identidad iniciando este cuarto año, el día de Halloween hice una broma tan grande que creo jamás olvidarán.

-¿Que hiciste? -preguntaron muchos intrigados.

-Nos dio el susto de nuestras vidas -dijo Molly.

-No sabemos como convenció a los fantasmas para que pensáramos que se estaban volviendo locos y malos -continuó contando James S.

-Llegó al conedor gritando que algo había salido mal con un hechizo siendo perseguida por los fantasmas, todos los maestros habían sido petrificados así cómo varios de los mejores alumnos por lo que pensabamos que no podríamos hacer nada en contra de ellos. Las luces se apagaron, en techo comenzó a relampaguear, los fantasmas hacían explotar las velas, Peeves lanzaba comida y muchos de los platos y utensilios eran lanzados contra las paredes. Los fantasmas nos atravesaban o nos espantaban con gritos o cosas raras -Fred II estaba casi temblando de miedo.

-Después de un rato todo se acabó y en una de las paredes apareció una tiara y Lucy Weasley estaba parada sobre la mesa de Hufflepuff con una tiara y gritó -Alex le dió la palabra a Calum

-Han caído todos en la broma del Peeves y Lucy los reyes. Y todos teníamos la marca en el el meñique.

-Recibí un enorme castigo que sigo pagando, pero ya que grabe todo no me arrepiento de nada.

Muchos estaban con la boca abierta. Eso era cerrar con broche de oro.

-Eso es todo de mí. Cuídense de la reina.

Y con esas últimas palabras bajó de la tarima mientras la encapuchada mejor amiga reía a carcajadas.

-Eso fue asombroso Lu. La mejor broma ¿No es cierto chicos?

Los Merodeadores y los Merodeadores 2.0 asintieron repetidamente mientras seguían asombrados ¿Cómo es que a ellos jamás se les ocurrió espantarlos de esa forma?

-Mi nombre es Tabata Ackerly. Soy hija de muggles y a mucha honra. Los nombres de mis padres son Linie y Carl Ackerly -La recién casada pareja se dió un beso -. Tengo 3 hermanas mayores pero yo soy la única maga.

-¿Ninguna de tus otras hermanas puede hacer magia? -preguntó un niño de primero de Gryffindor.

-No, pero estan bien con ello -le sonrió amablemente al niño.

-Taby -dijo Lucy.

-¿Sí?

-Se te olvidó quitarte la capucha.

-Oh claro.

Tabata era rubia y de ojos azules, se parecía mucho a su abuela, creía su madre. Iba vestida con un short rosado, una camisa blanca con el dibujo del Big Ben dé Londres y unas flats blancas.

Por fuera se veía como una chica frágil... Hasta que se le acercaban. Era una chica ruda y con un carácter fuerte, aunque con mucho sentido del humor.

-Mi casa es Hufflepuff -Los de la casa aplaudieron -. Aunque el sombrero me considero para Gryffindor creyó que tendría menos problemas de conducta en la casa de los tejones y estoy feliz de que me haya puesto ahí.

-Así habla un verdadero tejón -alagó Leanne Wood, quién tenía un rato sin decir nada en las entrevistas.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. Voy en 4° año, tengo 15, los acabo de cumplir. Juego como golpeadora en el equipo y créanme cuando les digo que no hay nadie mejor que nosotras.

-Eso lo dudo -dijeron los gemelos Weasley a la vez.

-Nosotros rompimos un récord -dijo Fred Weasley desde su cuadro

-Nadie ha golpeado tantas veces una bludger en un partido como nosotros.

-Bueno, digamos que rompimos ese récord este año -dijo mientras fingía limpiarse las uñas.

-No pudieron golpearla más de 781 veces -dijo George un poco inseguro.

-965* veces -dijo Lucy Weasley -¡Fue un largo partido! Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta porque estabamos tan cansadas despues de 9 horas que no apareció la snitch.

Aún recordaba como le dolía el brazo después de ese partido.

-Mi materia favorita es lenguas, tome francés y es muy bonito. Y no me gusta Aritmancia... Muchos números para mí -Fingió hacer una cara de tortura -. De mayor me quiero dedicar a ser maestra, quizás en algunos años me una a la escuela de Aura, es bueno implementar un idioma adicional desde pequeños para que tengan fluidez al hablarlo.

-Será un placer que te unas a mi escuela -le dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa. Cada vez su escuela iba creciendo más y más.

-Mi patronus es una araña -Tanto Ron como la autora temblaron de miedo. Ambos odian a las arañas -. No son malas, simplemente son criaturas incomprendidas. Como Dean.

-Ja. Ja. Muy graciosa Tabata -dijo un encapuchado.

-Tengo novio. Aun no me explico como pero lo tengo y lo quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero Taby -dijo otro encapuchado.

-Y creo que eso es todo de mi parte un saludo a todos ustedes y no me extrañen demasiado. Tabata fuera, paz.

Se bajo de la tarima y se sentó a lado de su mejor amiga que le dio un ligero codazo.

*** No es real lo del récord, yo lo inventé. Pero imagínense 9 horas jugando y las bludger siempre estan en movimiento ¿Cuántos puntos creen que se anotaron? Pueden que los cazadores y en guardián dejen de jugar pero los golpeadores deben de estar siempre en movimiento o las bludger podrían dañar a alguien.**

**¿Que tal el capítulo, les gustó? Déjenme sus comentarios.**

_Vanessa._

Pd: Cambié mi nombre de usuario de Owl Brain a Vanessa-IP


End file.
